The Friend Game
by sdavis2k9
Summary: Girls have always been a simple game to Edward, no serious relationships or commitments. Then he meets Bella Swan, he decides she'll be the next conquest in his game. AH/AU/Canon Pairings. Partner ship between sdavis2k9 & DANiix0x
1. Prologue

Dearest Bella,

I am sorry, not for the things that have happened between us, not for the feelings that I have grown to accept, this has honestly been the most wonderful time of my life. What I am sorry for is that we started under false pretenses.

Yes, I did want to be your friend and only a friend to you in the beginning, but that was before. Before I knew you were one of the smartest, sexiest, talented, hilarious, and most beautiful woman to ever walk into my life.

I wanted to be your friend because that is the game I have played with women for years. I learned a long time ago that it was easier than developing romantic relationships, it saves all the drama of that. I avoided the jealousy, the games, the fighting. Well, you single handedly proved me wrong. So, I never thought I would be saying this, but the game is now over.

You, Bella Swan, have won my heart, body, and soul. Every part of me is yours. I expect you to think less of me after you have read this confession, please, love; know that I am not writing this to you for malicious reasons. I want to come clean with you about what my motives were when I first started this horrible game and how you have changed me from the monster I was, and turned me into the man I hope you will love once you finish reading my penance.

The Friend Game was something I started years ago, to spare myself from any heartbreak, or anything to upset my daily routine, it started as an easy way to hook-up with numerous women at once without having to really date any of them, or put forth any significant amount of effort.

The premise was very simple; when I meet a girl, I do not hit on them or try to hook-up with them. I make them think I don't want a romantic or physical relationship; I just want to be friends. I make them think their friendship is important to me.

At first, I make group plans with the girl who catches my eye the most, and her friends, and then eventually we start hanging out one on one, without the friends. As is the case with most people, we end up having sex. Because the woman trusts me, they think of me as a friend, and think that the possibility of a relationship is available.

Afterwards I simply explain that while they are amazing, I do not want to ruin our friendship by continuing with the physical relationship, because that's not what I was looking for to begin with, it was just a matter of two people being caught up in a passionate moment. Depending on the girl, and the situation, I would either put a stop to this after the first time of crossing those friendship lines, or after I grew too tired or bored of them.

Jasper and Emmett are the only two who know about my game, and they both have come to many conclusions as to why I easily get away with it. Emmett believes that girls like a challenge and by only wanting to be friends, I become the hard to resist forbidden fruit. Jasper thinks that by being friends first we have made a connection, so the women lower their guards, and are more willing to let me in, and trust me.

Honestly, I used to see no wrong with what I was doing, that it was just a fun game, and since I never led them on in any way other than friendship, there was no foul. But now, after meeting you, and getting a taste of my own medicine, I just think that I am a horrible creature, who uses his looks and charm to get anything from anyone.

I want to apologize for hurting you, my sweet Bella, in all my years of playing this game; I had never failed, and had never let my feelings interfere. I would get what I want, and then move on to the next girl. But, you are different than any other girl, you made me want to change, because somehow along the way, I fell in love with you. I fell in love with your beauty, and your laugh, I fell in love with your smile, and your heart. I fell in love with your intelligence, and your cooking. I fell in love with all of you, with every single part of you.

I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. But I understand if you can't.

Your lover, your monster, your prize,

Edward Masen


	2. Chapter 1

BPOV

I sighed gratefully as I entered the apartment I shared with my two best friends. It had been a particularly long day today; I was finishing up my requirements in graduate school to become a high school English teacher. It was something I had always wanted to do, I loved English, and I always had a great ability of teaching others, so it only made sense.

As I pushed open the door, the aroma of something burning assaulted my nose, I quickly dropped my books on the table next to the door and rushed into the kitchen, to see my best friend Alice, wearing a pair of oven mitts with a matching apron, standing over a pan of burnt cookies, with a sad look on her face.

"Oh Alice" I sighed, trying to hold back my laughter.

Alice Brandon and I had met my freshman year, and her sophomore year of college. I literally tripped and fell directly into her arms. We've been best friends ever since. When she graduated college, and landed a job as a guidance counselor at the local high school, she and I got an apartment with her cousin, and our third best friend Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie and Alice were cousins, and grew up together, they had remained close throughout college, and I had met Rosalie one of the first times me and Alice hung out, at first I was intimidated by her, Rosalie exuded confidence, something I was lacking, but we immediately hit it off, and the three of us had been inseparable since. It had only made sense to live together.

"I wanted to make cookies for Jazz and his friends since tonight's the first night I'm meeting them!" she said, pulling the oven mitts off and setting them down, sadly "I just want them to like me Bella!" she exclaimed, looking at me with sad eyes.

Alice was adorable; she was tiny, not even making the five-foot mark. She had dark brown, almost black hair, that was short, and she always spent hours on it every morning, styling it so that it perfectly pointed out in every direction. She had gray eyes, which shaded over when she was upset, like now, but when she was happy they sparkled brightly. She was usually an extremely perky, bouncy person. Rose and I constantly made fun of her for it, but she was the one who always cheered us up when we were down.

"Alice, you can't cook though" I reminded her, shaking my head. "And you have nothing to worry about!" I insisted "Jasper's friends are going to love you, and if they don't screw them" I told her honestly.

Alice got along with everyone. There was almost no one that didn't like her.

"Hey bitches!" Rosalie called, as she opened the door. I rolled my eyes, that was Rosalie for you.

"I have an idea!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

One thing you should know about Alice: Once she got an idea, there was no going against it.

"Alice, sweetie, did you try cooking again?" Rose asked, crinkling her nose at the offending smell as she entered the kitchen.

Rosalie was the most gorgeous girl I had ever met, which was one of the reasons I was so intimidated by her in the beginning. She was tall, 5'6 at least, with long golden hair that, at the moment, was pinned back professionally, into a neat bun. Her fierce blue eyes danced with humor as she looked at the tray of burnt cookies. She had a playboy bunny body, and she knew how to show it off to get what she wanted. But she was also extremely professional, and worked her ass off. She was the bitchy one, the one who cut to the chase, and had no filter between her brain and her mouth. She said what she was thinking, no matter the outcome.

"Rose" I warned, biting my bottom lip to hide my laughter "she's upset!"

"She doesn't look upset" Rose pointed out; I turned my attention back on Alice who was bouncing excitedly as she schemed some crazy idea.

"Alice?" I asked, apprehensive.

I was the complete opposite of both Rose and Alice. They were both beautiful, and talented, and everyone respected them. I was just plain, and boring. I had brown hair, which I could never get to do what I wanted to do with it; I usually just threw it up in a ponytail to get it out of my way. I had plain brown eyes; they didn't sparkle, change colors, or intimidate people. I hated brown. I was kind of short, but next to Alice and Rosalie, I looked average standing at 5'3. My body was average as well, I was not as thin as Alice, but I did not have the curves Rosalie did. I was shy, and reserved, unlike the two of them, I stumbled my way through life, and they forced their way through.

I never knew why they had accepted me in so easily.

"You guys are coming with me!" she exclaimed excitedly "Oh my god! This is going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed.

"Where exactly?" Rose asked, her interest picking up.

"I'm meeting Jasper's best friends tonight, so it's only fair if he meets you girls!" Alice explained, "We'll go out to that new club, what's it called again?" she asked, pausing quickly "Breaking Dawn! That's it!" she answered herself.

"His friends better be hot Alice" Rosalie warned, agreeing instantly, like I knew she would.

"Alice, you know I don't do clubs," I told her, shaking my head "I can barely stay on my feet when I'm walking, let alone on a crowded clubs dance floor after a few drinks!" I exclaimed.

"Bella!" she frowned, giving me her best puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn't resist "You have to come!"

I sighed "Fine, but under no circumstances am I dancing!" I told her firmly, and was greeted with a squeal of excitement as she threw her arms around me tightly.

"I'm going to call Jazz!" she said disappearing into her room. Rose chuckled and left the kitchen.

The rest of the afternoon, I cleaned the mess that Alice had left, and finished up the outline I had to write on my thesis, so I didn't have to worry about it for the rest of the weekend.

At about eight o'clock, the annoying little Pixie I call my best friend stormed through the doorway to my room, with an armful of clothes, and I knew I was going to be in for a long night of getting ready.

I groaned "please no Bella Barbie tonight!" I begged, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Bella Barbie" was Alice and Rose dressing me in outrageous outfits and heels which I normally would never wear, and using all sorts of torture devices to do my makeup and hair. I hated it.

"Bella, we have to make a good impression!" Alice insisted, lying out the outfits she had in her hand.

"But I thought getting me to go was good enough!" I tried, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nice try" Rosalie chuckled from the doorway, walking over, and pulling me up to my feet. I dug my heels into the carpet as they dragged me into the bathroom.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, taking in the sight of all the usual torture devices spread along the counter. A hair straightener, hair Curlers, a curling iron, various makeup containers with brushes and application pads, eyelash curlers and tweezers; It all looked painful.

It's not that I didn't know how to take care of myself. I usually blow dried my hair in the morning, and put on lip gloss and eyeliner. That was all I felt I needed.

That was never good enough for Rosalie or Alice.

Before I knew it I was being shoved in the chair they had sitting in front of the mirror, and the two of them went to work. Rosalie was working on my face, and Alice was doing my hair. They were both pulling, and prodding and driving me insane! But I learned long ago, if I just kept my mouth shut and gave myself to my two fairy grooming moth-"OW" minions, yes definitely minions, then everything would go a lot smoother, and quicker and usually less painful.

About a half hour or so later, Alice decided that it was time to pick out outfits. "Bella" she instructed "while the curlers are in your hair, go put on the outfit I picked out!" I grumbled underneath my breath but pushed myself out of the chair and into my room.

Alice had laid out a midnight blue sweater dress, with black leggings, and knee high boots, with a HUGE heel. I HATED heels with a passion, especially if alcohol and dancing would be involved.

"ALICE!" I screeched, waiting for her to come in, she appeared a second later with a look of worry on her face. "I am NOT wearing heels"

"Bella, yes you are." She stated matter of factly.

"Alice-"

"Bella, listen to Alice already damnit, you know she's going to get her way in the end, so save us the damn headache!" Rosalie ordered from the bathroom. I huffed, knowing she was right.

"Thank you!" Alice said in a singsong voice as she danced out of my room.

I slowly dressed into the outfit she had picked out, and reluctantly the high heeled boots as well.

I did a once over in the mirror, and even with the curlers in my hair, I had to admit, I looked pretty good, in fact borderline hot if I do say so myself.

I made my way back into the bathroom, where they both looked at me approvingly and shoved me back into the chair, so they could finish with me and get themselves ready.

"Alright!" Alice declared, some time later "Finished!"

"Thank god" I grumbled, and stood up, looking in the mirror.

I had to admit, these girls were good. My hair fell in soft curls around my face and past my shoulders neatly. My makeup was more than I usually did, but it was still tasteful, and it went well with my outfit.

"You can thank us later" Rosalie winked and they both disappeared from the bathroom to get themselves ready.

About two hours later they were ready, pulling me from my book.

"Let's take a cab" Rosalie decided, "because I'm drinking until someone looks hot!" she exclaimed, laughing at herself as we walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind us.

"Rose, you can't just hook up with his friends, their his best friends, you're my best friends, you are going to have to see each other, and you will probably have to dance with one of them at our wedding" Alice scolded, completely serious.

"Your wedding Alice? Really?" I asked, giggling, "You guys have only been dating a few weeks"

"Bella!" Alice whined, "He's the one. I know it. So you guys can stop raining on my parade already!" she huffed as Rosalie hailed a cab and we slid in.

I looked out the window at the passing scenery as Alice told the driver where we were going.

The club scene was not my thing, at all. But Alice was my best friend, and she was really serious about Jasper, so, I would tag along for her sake. I silently hoped that he and his friends were nice guys though; I didn't want to have to deal with a bunch of frat boy assholes all night.

A few minutes later, we were pulling up to the club. There was a small line, but it was moving quickly. We walked to the end, and Alice did last minute check ups on all of our makeup, which pissed Rosalie off, because she claimed she was the one who taught Alice everything she knew.

We made it to the entrance quickly, after our id's were checked I let Alice and Rosalie take the lead as we searched for Jasper.

EPOV

As much as I didn't want to be here, my best friends Jasper and Emmett have **successfully** dragged me to this new "hip" club, that had recently opened, Breaking Dawn- I admit stupidly named, but the drinks were stout and with my boys the company was always good, so it wasn't that horrible.

The fact that the place was filled with ladies who were all dolled up in their sluttish outfits did not hurt the scenery at all. Given I am not a fan of the whole bar and club scene, but, Jasper and Em had done plenty of things they didn't want for me, so I had to return the favor every once in a while.

The three of us go way back, Jasper has known me since 3rd grade, yes every embarrassing story I have from then on **involves** Jasper in some form. Not only did he know where all the bodies were buried, he actually helped bury most of them as well (ha ha). We did not meet Emmett until junior high, but he hastily became our 3rd **Musketeer**, sometimes even against our insistent protests, but that was just how Emmett was.

Jasper had a new girlfriend and he wanted to introduce her and her friends to his boys. This should be interesting. Jasper had not been one to date much**,** but I suspected he liked one of the ladies from the school he worked at. I constantly saw him with this pained look on his face, **even when he was just lazing around the apartment he and Em shared, he looked almost lovesick**.

So this is how I found myself the bar, ordering another round. I ordered imported stout ale for Emmett, a gin and tonic for Jasper, and a dirty Grey Goose martini for me. My Uncle Carlisle had always said a real gentleman should have a gentleman's drink, not just a beer. While I rarely felt like a gentleman or even acted like one, I still took Carlisle's advice.

Since I had recently ended my relationships with Jessica and Lauren and was almost done with Tanya, I browsed the tables, looking for my next conquest, while the bartender prepared our drinks. I had learned to always have multiple girlfriends, instead of just one, and to keep it casual, nothing serious. It was less work and a lot more fun that way.

I spotted a tribe of wannabe sorority skanks enter the bar and my heart stopped, while they were all fucking hot, and I wouldn't hesitate to bring one home with me, I really hoped one of those was not Jasper's girl. I mean given he was one to march to his own beat, why would he slum it with girls barely out of his History class?

Once the bartender handed me our drinks, I walked back to our table and I noticed a few new additions to our table.

**BPOV**

"Jazz!" Alice squealed, running ahead to where he was seated at his table and jumping into his lap. Jasper was good looking, and he was definitely the opposite of Alice, who was small and dark. Jasper was tall; he had blonde hair that he had tucked behind his ears, and blue eyes that seemed to be focused only on Alice. Which was a good thing, since there were plenty of tramps in this club.

"Guys, this is Jazzy!" she cooed, breaking away from his lips momentarily.

"And I'm Emmett!" a booming voice from beside Jasper called out. I turned my attention towards the voice. And couldn't help but giggle.

The voice definitely fit his body. He was huge, towering over Jasper, who I had up until just now thought was pretty tall. He had brown curly hair that was gelled to his head, and brown eyes, with a huge smile accompanied by two dimples, giving him a boyish charm. His muscles looked as if they were going to rip from his shirt.

I automatically paired him with Rosalie. Two pretty people, one with a mouth who could cause as much damage as the other's muscles by the look of it.

We took our seats, Rosalie took her seat next to Emmett, and I took one on the other side of her, when Emmett's voice caused me to look up.

"And this ladies is the man, the myth, the legend, Edward Masen" he boomed, a huge smile spreading across his face as he leaned back into his chair.

I looked up to see the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on, I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. He stood there, holding three drinks, looking cool and collected. He had the most beautiful colored bronze hair, which stood at disarray on top of his head, if you looked up sex hair in the dictionary, his hair would be used as the description. He had fiercely deep emerald eyes, which were incredibly sexy. He had a jawbone that would most likely cut glass, and red lips that I wanted to taste.

I bit my bottom lip and looked away, embarrassed with myself for staring.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I am Alice" Alice introduced herself quickly, as she jumped up to greet Edward, I couldn't help but giggle at her quickness. "These are my best friends Rosalie Hale; we all just call her Rose"

"Nice to meet you darling, any friend of Alice's is a friend of mine" Jasper finally taking his eyes off of Alice long enough to introduce himself. Rosalie nodded, smiling at him, which was a nicer response than she would normally give, Alice must have really lectured her.

"You know babe you smell sweeter then a rose and look even better" Emmett said as he put his arm around her shoulders, a broad smile covering his face yet again.

I raised my eyebrow, waiting to see what Rose's comeback would be, she always had some kind of quirky remark.

"Flattery will get you most places, Bear, but not in my pants if that is what you're thinking" She said, and then picked up his beer, that Edward had set on the table, and finished half of it.

I hid behind my hand to laugh at Emmett's dumbfound expression. Rosalie sure knew how to give guys a run for their money.

"Rose be polite!" Alice demanded, her embarrassed expression quickly fading as she remembered to introduce me. "And this is the wonderful Bella Swan" she smiled at me warmly.

"Please to meet you Bella, once again if you can put up with our little Alice here I am sure we will get along easily" Jasper said, pulling Alice closer to him, which made me smile, he seemed really into her, which was good, Alice needed a good man.

"Nice to meet you sweetie" Emmett said, reaching over to shake my hand, I took it and grinned at the size of his huge hand holding my tiny one.

"Just because I said you are not getting laid tonight is no reason to ignore a lady stud" Rose interjected, unhappy that his attention was off of her, he quickly recoiled his hand and turned his focus back onto her.

I bit my lip and turned my attention back on Edward, and silently willed myself not to make a fool out of or drool on myself.

"Hello Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you" he said, taking my hand, and immediately sparks shot through my entire body, I stiffened, trying not to give myself away, and watched as he brought my hand up and kissed the back of it. I couldn't help but let my jaw drop; I was not expecting that at all. And I was definitely not expecting the reaction my body gave. "So what is it that brings you ladies together?" he asked, releasing my hand.

EPOV

While I was not sure how Jasper would react to me trying to hook up with his new **girlfriend's f**riend, I knew I was definitely interested in Bella. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but not as vain as Rose. You could see in her shifting in the heels, making it obvious that she was uncomfortable in them, and probably would not be wearing them given she had a choice. She was decked out to the nines in order to attract a guy and while she had…me.

"I met Alice our freshman year, and Rose is her cousin. We recently got an apartment together, about a year or so ago" Bella replied while giving me a saucy smile, which made me grin.

Yeah she wants me.

We continued discussing how the girls knew each other. I learned Bella was in her last year of school and was hoping to land a teaching position next fall after graduating. I would be lying if I told you naughty librarian fantasies did not start coming to mind.

"So what do you do Edward?" Bella asked as she finished her drink.

"Well right now I am merely a paralegal, but I should be passing my bar exam soon and then I can be a full-fledged lawyer" I admitted and hoped the guys would let it end with that.

"Edward forgot to mention he has failed his bar exam- twice" Emmett added with a smug grin on his face.

Yes he loved busting my balls, and I would pay him back for that in spades shortly.

"Thank you Emmett" I replied while giving him a dirty look that I hoped he would translate correctly as STFU and drop it. "So who needs another round?" I asked trying to avoid seeming like an idiot in front of Bella.

"Oh I'll get this one, you bought the last one Edward" Bella replied and got up from her seat, apparently a little too quickly, and stumbled on her own two feet, the heels most likely didn't help.

Before I knew what was happening she was draped over my lap with one hand on my chest and the other firmly gripping my arm.

She smelled like lilacs and cherry blossoms, and her body felt even better, pressed against me.

I won't lie, I was very impressed and while she looked amazing in her clothes, I was thinking she would look even better without them.

"Thank you Edward" she said, blushing fiercely "sorry, I am so clumsy! I should never be allowed or coerced into wearing heels. They are not for the uncoordinated" Bella said while disengaging her body from mine.

The moment she was separated from me, I missed her warmth.

"No a problem, glad I was here to help" I replied.

She was such a naughty minx claiming it was the heels that made her trip; she just wanted to press herself against me.

Yes this was going to be a very interesting game.


	3. Chapter 2

Dani picked on me for not having an authors note so I will add one.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight - I just own a few snarky comments.

Thank you to the numerous people who have added this story or me to their alert list, that is really cool.

More at the bottom

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

2 weeks. 14 days. 336 hours. 20160 minutes. However you wanted it say it, it all came out to the same thing.

It had been two weeks since I had met Edward Masen, and what an impression he had made. He was all I could think about. I hadn't seen him since he and Emmett walked Rosalie and I home that night. Well, in person anyways. He had infiltrated my every thought. He was on the back of my eyelids whenever I closed them, even if only to blink.

When I was in class: I saw Edward's tussled sex hair.

When I was at my internship: I saw Edward's soft full lips.

When I was doing homework: I saw Edward's piercing green eyes.

When I was doing laundry: I imagined Edward's laundry, which somehow even that was hot. Really, it was getting pathetic.

We had also been seeing less and less of Alice, who had been spending more time over at Jaspers place. I often wondered if he and Edward shared an apartment, if Alice had seen him, if he had asked about me.

I could picture her bouncing in his room waking him up at some ungodly hour on a Saturday asking about what he wanted for breakfast, as she often did me.

I had wanted to ask Alice more than once over the past two weeks, but with Alice, it was tricky. If I showed interest in Edward at all, she would for sure catch on to the fact that I did have feelings for him, and she would try to set us up in her usual not so subtle way.

Alice believed everyone in the world had a soul mate, and her job was not only find her own but also help anyone else with the task, especially Rose and I.

Edward had told me that night that he wasn't looking for any kind of relationship, strictly just friends; I couldn't turn around and force myself onto him after he confided something like that with me, that would be horrible, wonderful and mind blowing I was sure, but horrible after the fact.

My birthday was coming up this weekend and while I would love nothing more then to go out with Alice and Rose to a nice dinner and then for drinks, I knew this would never happen. Alice derived the same pleasure from throwing birthday parties as I imagined elves would making toys in Santa's workshop.

While I would never have planned Marti, Margi, and Pedi Party last year, I had to admit cocktails and pedicures with the girls was the highlight of my year really. I wondered what she had planned for this year.

Speaking of Santa's little lost elf, here she comes in now. Still wearing last night's clothes but looking even better then she did yesterday.

"How do you manage to even make your walk of shame look good?" I asked my wayward roommate.

"Bella that is just rude, it is not a walk of shame from your boyfriends apartment. Though I may have made Emmett's morning" Alice chirped before hastily hanging up her coat.

"Oh you have to give me the details, no running off and hiding after dropping that bomb on me," I said, grabbing her arm before she could prance off to her room.

"Well I was in the kitchen making French toast for breakfast, and I thought it was just me and Jasper so I just wore my apron…. and nothing else. I figured it would be a nice surprise for Jasper"

"Oh my" was all I could think to add.

"I heard someone asking what smells so good so…" she trailed off.

"Come on Naughty Martha Stewart spill" I prodded, knowing this was going to be too good to pass up.

"I thought it was Jasper so I replied that I was making French toast and he could have it before or after he had me for breakfast. And I undid my apron and turned around to see Emmett who didn't have to work today after all" she replied, biting her bottom lip.

I could not help but burst out laughing. Only Alice could mistake Emmett's booming voice, for Jasper's tranquil one.

A moment later Alice joined in my fit of laughter.

"What the hell are you bitches laughing at?" Rosalie asked, coming out of her room, looking at the two of us like we were nuts.

Once we snapped out of it, Alice retold her story to Rosalie, who burst out laughing as well.

"Alice, sweetie, you need to be more careful" I told her, shaking my head and plopping down on the couch.

"So... someone's birthday is this weekend" Alice said, grinning in my direction. I groaned. I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before she brought up the inevitable.

"Alice, please, nothing big" I told her sternly "You promised me last year that if I let you do something big, this year you would keep it low key" I reminded her.

She stuck her bottom lip, pouting, trying to get me to change my mind, but it wasn't going to work. Yeah right, and she knew that as well.

"Fine" she relented "How about, the three of us, Jasper and the boys, some drinks, dinner, cake, and good old fashioned fun!" she said excitedly, her eyes lighting up. "And then on Sunday, the three of us can get have brunch and maybe a spa day. I admit I really enjoyed it last year, even if Rose did get a little too handsy with the Rico the bartender. I miss you ladies!"

"I tipped Rico well for that, and you can't blame me for not being here for sisterly bonding time. I am not the one who has moved half her closet to her boyfriend's apartment" Rose quipped,

"I know, I know, I just... guys, I really love him. Besides I know a big lug named Emmett who wouldn't mind some more alone time with you Rose." Alice replied, sighing happily, a huge smile breaking across her face.

Rose blushed. Mark this day down in history; Rosalie Hale blushed over a guy. Not even the guy himself, but over the mention of a guy who might like her.

"Well, as long as you're happy, we're happy" I smiled at her, as she pulled the three of us into a big heaping, hugging pile on the couch.

"Good I am glad you're happy because now I have a party to plan" Alice beamed.

"ALICE! NO! DOWN GIRL!" I screamed, as she was already halfway to her room.

"What Bella?" Alice spoke and the look on her face broke my heart, you would think I had just run over her dog or her expensive Italian heels. Or her dog who was wearing her expensive Italian heels, don't laugh it could happen.

"Alice, sweetie I love you but remember, small gathering of a few people. All we need is some dinner and entertainment. No need to hire anyone, no need to rent anything. Just invite some people, plan dinner, and have something for us to do. Okay honey?" I said calmly and quietly, much like you would speak to a small upset child because well this was Alice after all.

"Thank you Bella. I am sorry. I have a small gathering of friends to plan then" Alice replied and took off once again.

I was in trouble, I knew it, but I did not know to what depth just yet.

EPOV

I was pleased with Jasper's relationship with the small force of nature also called Alice. I was glad Jasper was happy, he was in fact happier than I had seen him in awhile, he was even talking the L word, and no not lesbian. Love, he actually loved Alice and I could see it in the things he did for her and the things she let him do.

Not many guys will give up half the closet to designer shoes and dresses, at least until they are married.

"So she said "You can have me before or after for breakfast" and turned around and showed me the goods son" Emmett said for the umpteenth time today as he started laughing.

"I am glad you now see how lucky of a man I really am Emmett, but if you keep talking about my girlfriend that way or thinking about her as I know you are. I will end you kid," Jasper said so coolly it quieted Emmett, and I would be lying if I said I did not believe him in that instant.

"Sorry Jasper, no disrespect meant. I think Alice is great, and she keeps the apartment really clean. Given I was upset when she tossed out our beer can pyramid, but she bought me new sheets so I forgive her" Emmett said with an apologetic tone.

"So no more ninja turtles for you then Em?" I asked, trying to break his balls for once.

"Oh those so were so college, it was Star Wars. Alice got me something with like a million thread count Egyptian cotton. Its like sleeping on a cloud dude" Emmett replied while going to the fridge for another beer.

This is why I liked Emmett and Jasper; they could change but still stay the same guys I had known nearly forever.

"Guys we are invited over to Bella's birthday party on Saturday at the girl's place" Jasper said nervously.

"Sounds good, I wouldn't mind spending some more time with Rose" Emmett added while plopping back down on the couch to finish watching the game. He had thoughtfully brought Jasper a beer but not me. I think I was right about the ninja turtle sheets.

"What do you get for a girl you just met who is the best friend of your friend's girlfriend?" I asked while immediately being confused by my own question.

"Alice is putting together something for her. She strained very sternly and strongly, it is not a party. Just a small group of friends getting together, having dinner, and having fun" Jasper added quickly.

"I say you go with a safe gift. Lingerie or sex toys, you can never really have enough of either" Emmett said before busting out laughing.

"NO!" Jasper almost screamed.

We both eyed Jasper cautiously; normally he would be all in for some good-natured ribbing of someone else. But his foot did seem to be tapping the floor very quickly and he actually looked sweaty. I think he was scared.

"Jasper what is it dude? I haven't seen you this nervous since the Jagerbomb episode junior year" I asked.

"Okay so well you guys know Alice is very particular about how she likes things done a certain way?" Jasper questioned and I swear I heard his voice break more than once.

"Yes go on"

"She gave me - ah - invitations to give you guys" Jasper got up and went into his room. He returned with two pamphlets and handed one to each of us.

"Jasper this looks a bit too big to be just an invitation," Emmett added while looking over the vast information in his, wide eyed.

"Alice wanted everyone to be prepared so on the invitations she included directions to their house, a list of stores Bella likes for gift cards, a few books and movies Bella has mentioned wanting, and also a dress code" Jasper blurted out quicker then I thought was humanly possible.

Emmett and I looked at the pamphlets, then at each other, back to the pamphlets. We gave each other the nod. Then simultaneously cracked the air whips and made the "crack!" sound to salute our fallen comrade. Jasper was most definitely in love with Alice, and he was now her bitch.

"It is so not like that guys. Alice might be pint sized but she is strong" Jasper tried to recover with.

"She has the boobs sir, she makes the rules" was the only comfort I could offer our lost brother.

"And what nice boo-" was all Emmet was could get out before earning a death stare from Jasper.

"She also asked that we grab dinner on our way over. Bella is the only one that cooks, and she didn't want her to have to on her birthday"

"That should not be a problem Jasper. How about we head to the mall after the game and we can all pick up a gift for Bella" I said trying to diffuse the situation and let Jasper have some of his lost manhood back.

"Yeah and you can pickup and new set of balls, since Alice seem to keep yours in her purse now" Emmett added, and then was given a firm punch from Jasper.

Given Jasper had lost his manhood, but to his credit the look on Emmett's face showed the punch he landed on his arm hurt pretty bad. Good one Jazz.

I was a long unpleasant car ride to the mall. Emmett would not drive, which pissed me off, but he kept insulting Jasper. So it was a slow blur of insult, assault, taunt about assault not hurting, more insults by both sides. It reminded me of playground games, but I blocked it out.

I was trying to think of something to get Bella. I was reading Alice's recommended purchase list, and found a few things that could work. First off a gift card was way too impersonal. I wanted to impress Bella by being thoughtful, not let her know I couldn't be bothered to really shop for her. Alice had a few small things Bella would like and I figured I'd get creative with them. I had to play it closer to being a good new friend not seem like some lecherous guy trying to buy my way into her pants. Oh don't get me wrong I wanted in her pants, but that was the end result of my game, and would come if I just followed my rules.

Emmett parked his god-awful monster Hummer finally. Of course he had to pick a spot as close to the door as could be. I had nothing against his Hummer except the fact that is was not my precious Volvo but it did seem to fit Emmett since he was a mountain of a man.

"So where is Victoria Secret?" Emmett asked as soon as we passed the mall doors.

"Upstairs, to the right, fourth shop on the left" Jasper replied without thinking, oh he would pay for that I was sure.

"Been shopping for panties lately huh? I imagine you need a small size now, you know without the balls attached" Emmett quipped quickly as I had expected.

"Actually, Alice had me accompany her here last weekend. She wanted me opinion on a few things she wanted to pick up" Jasper replied and I was proud of him for standing his ground and giving it back to Emmett.

"You lucky dog" Emmett said while heading off in the direction of the aforementioned store.

"You have no idea. I bought her everything she tried on for me and more" Jasper said with a very devious grin. I don't think I have ever been as proud of Jasper as I was at that moment.

"I will meet up with you guys later. I want to grab a few things. We can meet in the food court in about an hour for lunch?" I asked trying to shake them loose so I could temporarily avoid the teasing I knew they would rain down on me eventually.

"Sure, text me if you get done sooner or need more time" Jasper said catching up with Emmett. I was glad he was going to supervise him. Emmett in a women's lingerie store could be scary, mainly for the women in the store, women who passed by the store, women who happened to be in the same mall, just women in general.

I went straight to the one store I knew would allow me to get most of the item's on the recommended purchasing list, but I still had to come up with an idea of how to make it as original and unique as Bella. At the same time it had to be a friend gift and not I want to jump your bones sort of gift, it seemed Emmett would handle that.

Barnes and Noble, is my Mecca. I was able to grab a few books, cds, and movies from the list. Then the idea hit me of how to sort of theme my gift. I grabbed a set of coffee mugs they sold and even a bowl that could be used for soup. I even picked up some books for myself, and a few things more little things like bookmarks and such that were not on the list. A man cannot be told what he can and cannot buy for a lady, well except by Alice it seemed. I had a new respect for the level of crazy Jasper obviously had to endure for the sprite-sized princess.

Next stop was Bath and Body works, I picked up a smallish gift pack with various nice smelling items. It seemed to have lotions, body gel, and some body spray.

I went to a few various other stores grabbing items I felt could help complete my themed gift. Finally I saw a place that sold monogrammed blankets and knew I needed to get one for Bella.

Ethel, the very nice elderly lady who kept pressing herself rather close to my chest every time she talked to me, loved my idea when I shared it with her, but we had a small problem. We did not know Bella's middle name to have her initials on birthday monogrammed on a lovely blanket Ethel had shown me.

I could not just call Bella and ask for it, that would come off as very odd and if I had to explain why I needed to know it would give away my gift surprise. I am not thoughtful very often and I didn't want to blow this since I had already spent a few hours of my time gathering the items.

Then an idea hit me; I needed Alice's help. She would surely know Bella's middle name, as well as her dress size, shoe size, and likely even bra size.

Mmmmm Bella's bra, no wait blood back to the other brain so we can finish the task at hand.

Yes, I could call Alice and get that, but I didn't have her number. Jasper would of course. Now here is a situation. I can explain to Jasper while I need to call his girlfriend and ask questions about a gift for a mutual friend's birthday and likely be taunted and teased by Emmett and him starting today and lasting for months. Or I could lie to my best friend and do it behind his back and not get teased until Bella opened my gift at her birthday party. Yeah I was going to lie. I checked the time; perfect it was time to meet up at the food court. I would just stroll around a bit and end up casually late. I went ahead and purchased the blanket and had Ethel put it aside assuring her I would be back right after I grabbed some lunch.

As I turned the exit the store I felt a sharp pinch on my ass, oh Ethel you saucy old minx.

I started idly drifting back towards the food court, to meet up with Jasper and Dumber, but I would stop and peek my head in shops if there was something that caught my eye. I even picked up a pink umbrella from a kiosk just outside Footlocker. Finally I arrived and the stage was set for my little acting debut with the boys.

"Dude you do know one hour is only 60 minutes long right? You aren't using some Mayan watch where hours consist of well lets see 97 minutes right?" Emmett asked checking his watch to be correct in his jab as well as for effect. Emmett's attention then went back to his pizza, nachos, and General Tso's Chicken.

"Sorry my cell phone died and I didn't have my watch on me" I lied coolly having already removed the battery from my cell phone and buried my watch in one of the bags of purchases.

"Well it looks like you bought Bella half the mall dude, what's up with that?" Jasper asked between bites of pizza.

"No I only picked up a few books and such for Bella, the rest is stuff I needed anyways" Wow I was getting good at this lying thing.

"You needed stuff from Bath and Body Works?" Emmett questioned me, damn he is much smarter then people give him and his linebacker looking physique credit for.

"Well no, it's one of the secretaries birthday's at the firm soon too so I got her a little gift pack"

"And who is this secretary we are showering with gifts? What does she look like and does she have a sister?" Emmett seemed suddenly interested, time to whip up some more lies.

"Her name is Ethel, she looks great for her age, which since it is her sixty-third birthday is really saying something. She did mention a older sister in Florida who recently broke her hip, so she should be perfect for you Emmett, unable to run away" I silently said a praise of thanks to my newly acquired perverted geriatric friend Ethel

"Jasper can I use your phone buddy? I need to make a call and mine is dead" I asked while stealing a nacho from Emmett's plate.

"Sure here you go" He said and coolly handed me his phone. This was like shooting fish in a barrel.

"Cool I am gonna order some Teriyaki Chicken from Sarku, be right back"

As soon as I was out of earshot I opened his phone, scrolled through the contacts, and hit Send once I saw Alice's name.

"Hey Jazzy Poo! How are you stud muffin?" was the greeting I got from Alice.

"Umm hey Alice it is Edward." I said awkwardly "Sorry I had to borrow Jasper's phone. I need a little help with a gift for Bella. I love the suggestion list you gave us but here is what I was thinking of doing" And I explained my plan to Alice who loved it and agreed to help as long as I didn't tease Jasper about her nickname for him. Such an easy price to pay for a knowledgeable co-conspirator.

* * *

So Dani posted on hers a chapter 3 preview (since I am already done with my part of 3 mostly and working on 4) to whomever guesses gifts. I won't make you guess each gift, how about just Emmett's ?

Anyone who guesses correctly or even amuses me with their guess I'll throw a chapter 3 teaser to in PM here or email, whichever you prefer.


	4. Chapter 3

Dani or myself do no own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does we are just goofing on the characters.

Thank you to everyone for the story/author alerts and reviews. Sadly no one guessed Emmett's present, but I was going to send snippets to though who reviewed but you had your PM's blocked.

We are posting chapter 3 but already working on chapter 5 so if you are good we'll post Chapter 4 Monday maybe...

_EPOV_

I stood in front of the mirror trying on the fourth pants and shirt combo in at least fifteen minutes. I swear sometimes I felt like a fourteen-year-old girl going out to meet her celebrity crush.

I knew Bella's party was at their house and we would mainly be hanging out so I wanted to dress casual, but I also wanted to look good of course so not too casual. I didn't know what Alice had planned, so the skintight leather pants were out. Never know when you might have to throw down and show off your mad Twister skills.

I sighed, running a hand through my unruly hair, Screw it; I'm definitely over thinking all of this. I grabbed my favorite jeans, a white t-shirt and a nice neutral sweater and threw on my shoes. I was going to go and eat, drink, and be merry until I was embarrassed by Bella's gift. I wish Gladys at the Customer Service desk in the mall could have wrapped it better.

Thankfully I had hid it in the trunk of my car, and luckily, since I had insisted on driving the verbal abuse would not start until we arrived. I had a small plan that might not completely halt the assault on my ears by my peers; but it would lessen the length and intensity.

We were tasked with picking up dinner; Bella's favorite was Eggplant Parmesan from a place called Nero's. I had ordered three orders of that, six pizzas, two large orders of breadsticks, enough spaghetti to choke a normal man and hopefully Emmett as well, and two meatball subs. Yes, I was going to get my friends high on melted cheese and carbs and lull them into a near food induced coma. They could not ridicule me if they were barely conscious. I know, I am a wicked man, but I catch enough shit about my lack of a permanent girlfriend from Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper. No need to add onto it by having Emmett trying to ruin my game with the new girl.

"Are you ladies ready yet or do you need another wardrobe change?" I bellowed to Emmett and Jasper as I opened the door to their shared apartment.

I loved the guys but no way in hell was I going to live in there, it would be too much like a frat house. Anyways, they didn't need to know who I was keeping company with and when. I knew they did not approve of my lifestyle so it just made it easier to have my own place.

"Keep your panties on" I heard Emmett replied from his room in the back.

"I think that is the first time I have ever heard you utter that phrase" Jasper replied coming out of the kitchen looking rather sharp in a nice pair of slacks and a matching dress shirt.

"Alice picked out your outfit huh?" I asked to him in hushed tones, no need for Emmett to know how far our fellow bachelor had fallen.

"Well she did suggest I wear the slacks, and then which shirt would look best with them and which…yes she did. I swear that girl, I honestly love her but I am kind of scared to piss her off" Jasper said as he sort of hung his head.

"Don't worry, you look nice and this will be our little secret, but you owe me one okay"

"I think you owe me a few sir, after borrowing my phone and the gift Alice told me you put together for Bella" Jasper said while looking me straight in the eye and I knew I was done for, so I decided a truce was in order.

"How about we team-up and make Emmett our verbal whipping boy tonight so as to deflect any snide comments he might make about us?" I suggested, remembering to keep my friends close and to keep the loud obnoxious guy as quiet as possible.

"Deal" Jasper said quietly before adding, "Geez Emmett hurry up and put on your guy liner and let's go. We still have to pickup the food at Nero's"

"I already called it in but I would look bad if we show up late with cold food because somebody couldn't decide which shirt made him look less fat" I was liking our new duo.

"Nero's, oh I love their meatball subs! Did you order me one?" Emmett asked as he came barreling into the kitchen.

"I ordered two, but try and at least see if one of the girl's would like one before you eat them both okay?" I chastised our new whipping boy.

"So are we ready for an evening of good food and the company of some fine ladies this evening or do you guys want to stand around here all night?" Jasper asked while putting on his coat.

"Bring on the food, the ladies, and the boobs" Emmett replied.

"Emmett we are going to a birthday party, not a strip club. Please control yourself, no humping the girl's legs this time, I mean it"

"Edward that was one time and it was a college prank. Besides she came back to my dorm room afte-" was all Emmett could get out before Jasper and I both cut him off.

There were something's about even your best friends you did not need to know. Emmett's bedroom activities with females were one thing I could go to my grave without knowing and feel just fine about it.

"Do you have your present for Bella, Emmett?" I asked noticing his lack of a bag, which may or may not be a good thing. I knew Jasper's name would be put on whatever Alice had gotten her, but given our newfound truce I did not want to bring that up.

"Yeah it's right here" Emmett replied as he patted his pocket. Well a sex toy was out of the question, which was good. But anything small enough to fit in Emmett's pocket could still be bad and I was hoping he did not embarrass Bella tonight; it would put a strain on all of us being able to hang out. And I needed that for a little longer until we could do some stuff one on one.

I was glad we picked up the food on the way to the girl's condo. I found Emmett and his inquires about the large package on the floor beside him infinitely more tolerable when he spent the majority of his time stuffing breadsticks in his mouth. Every time he opened his mouth I was nervous he was going to ask what I got Bella or something else that Jasper and I would be unable to deflect and was thankful that he was only opening it to put more food in it. God bless the Carb and Cheese Gods of Nero's.

We finally arrived at the girl's place and piled out of my Volvo with me carrying my present and some of the food while Emmett and Jasper grabbed the rest. I know girls ate but I still think we had enough food to feed twenty people not the six of us that would be attending this small friendly get together as Jasper kept insisting it be called instead of party.

My some miracle we had managed to carry our bounty and still ring the doorbell, the sight that greeted us was unexpected to say the least.

**BPOV**

Tonight was the night I would finally be able to see Edward again.

The man, who was assaulting my every move, and thought, would finally be gracing me with his presence, Edward would be here in our place and the thought had intoxicated me.

I sighed as I went through my closet again. I had no clue what to wear. But I was not about to endure another session of Bella Barbie. Hell no.

I bit my bottom lip as I picked through the clothes, and finally settled on a navy blue long sleeve shirt, and a pair of tight fitting khakis.

I left my room, after giving myself a once over in the mirror, and decided I liked the results, and made my way to the bathroom. I locked the door, and put the chair in front of it for good measure. There was no underestimating Alice's craziness. I'm not kidding.

I pulled myself onto the counter in front of the mirror, and began working on my makeup. I wanted it simple, but cute, the girl next door look, nothing too outrageous and sexy.

I put on a simple layer of eye liner, clear lip-gloss, smoked grey eye shadow, and

Mascara, nothing outrageous. But it brought out my plain brown eyes, and tiny lips.

I reached for a brush, and brushed out my hair, leaving it down and straight, cascading across my shoulders.

Just as I was turning on the hair straightener, yes I was attempting straightening my own hair, I was doing it on my own before Alice thank you very much, and the banging started.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice bellowed, her voice frighteningly high, "LET ME IN!" she screeched. I heard Rose laughing in the background.

"Alice. NO BELLA BARBIE!" I yelled back, not moving from my spot on the counter. There was no way in hell I was letting her in this bathroom.

"Bella!" she whined, and I could picture her sad little puppy dogface, and I was grateful she was on the other side of the door.

"Alice, leave the girl alone, she's perfectly capable of getting herself ready" Rose called, I smiled at that.

"That's not fair!" Alice whimpered, still banging on the door.

"Hurry up anyways, the margaritas are ready!" Rose called, ignoring Alice all together.

"Alice, when I'm finished if you honest to god hate what I've done, I'll let you do whatever you want to me" I caved, knowing that was the only way she would leave me alone for the time being.

I heard her huff, and the banging stopped "fine" she sighed, and then I was left in silence, thankfully.

I went back to straightening my hair, and was done rather quickly.

I smiled at my reflection. It may not have been perfect, but I was pretty happy with the end results.

I waited a few minutes, and slowly cleaned up the bathroom, making Alice wait longer than necessary, that's what she gets for trying to break down our bathroom door.

As soon as I opened the door, she was at my side, inspecting my hair, my makeup, my outfit choice, my jewelry, and even my perfume choice.

"Oh Alice, leave the girl alone, she looks good" Rose said walking over and handing me a margarita, which I immediately took a huge gulp of, and winced a little, there was more alcohol than anything else.

I watched as Alice tapped her foot against the carpet, and her index finger on her chin, and I suddenly felt nervous, maybe I did look horrible.

Suddenly, a huge smile crossed her face, and she grabbed her own drink "You look great!" she chimed, just as the doorbell rang.

Rose was closest, so she went to answer it.

_EPOV_

Rose jerked open the door, looking every bit of pickled as she held her pre-celebratory drinks as any rock star before an awards show.

"Welcome to our little corner of the universe boys, care to come in for a drink?" Rose asked gesturing us in.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON!!!" we heard being screeched from within the depth of the apartment. Causing us all to stiffen, a little nervous, and curious, wondering what could have caused such a sound.

"Or care to witness a murder?" Rose added while tossing her head back with a righteous laugh before escorting us in, which was pretty scary at the moment. I think I saw Emmett actually shutter a bit, which is scary. That boy isn't scared of anything, except spiders for some odd reason.

"Bella, I am sorry but I don't understand the reason you are so upset" Alice added meekly.

"Alice, you don't invite people over and ask them to bring their own food. I could have easily made something for everyone" Bella said snarkly.

"Bella, I did not want you cooking on your birthday and it is not like the boys are paying for it all. I already gave Jasper enough to cover it." Alice said while appearing in the front room and directly into Jasper's arms.

"Oh Jazz I am glad you made it. Bella is being mean to me," Alice said with a pout.

"Oh darling it can't be that bad, besides it is Bella's party and she can do whatever she wants to do" Jasper responded while squeezing Alice into a firm hug and planting a kiss on top of her head.

If they were anymore cute they would have rainbows and unicorns surrounding them like some twisted little girls sugary sweet storybook romance. It was sickening, but there was Bella and she made it all better.

"Hey guys. Thank you for coming to my party and I am sorry this devilish little trollop." Bella began, receiving a glare from Alice "Yes, bitch I called you a trollop, was so rude as to make you buy your own dinner" Bella said while giving each of us a little awkward hug.

God she smelled so good, she used some kind of strawberry shampoo and it was delicious.

"Jasper tell Bella I gave you enough money to cover dinner" Alice demanded, that little girl was a spitfire. I felt sorry for Jazz for a moment, but only just a moment.

"I am sure she did Bella, though admittedly I put dinner on my card. Don't worry if it makes you feel better I can write it all as a business expense anyways" I replied, trying to calm the birthday girl.

"Oh well thank you Edward" Bella replied while looking at her feet. You could tell she was not comfortable with the attention she was getting.

"What we need is some good food and some drinks, everyone follow me!" Rose announced while carrying a pitcher of what looked to be margaritas. I liked margaritas.

"I am hungry. Let's follow the hot one…erm the hotterest one. Whatever," Emmett hmphed, giving up "Just follow the blonde with the nice rack" he said while doing just that.

"I could use a drink" Jasper replied and half carried Alice along with him into the dining room.

As we settled down for drinks and food, I found the plate of Eggplant Parmesan and gave it to Bella.

"Here, Alice said this was your favorite so I made sure to get you two orders" I shot her my charming smirk while I handed the plates to her.

"That is very sweet of you and Alice, thank you both." She thanked us, as she brought the margarita glass up to her lips, her perfect, suckable, biteable, kissable, pink lips "Yum, this looks wonderful" she said, finishing the drink and she seemed to have calmed down considerably.

I was wondering the alcohol content of those drinks, but was grateful for it at the same time. I could deal with a calm Bella, but a near supernova Bella who had been here when we first arrived was scary. I would not want to give supernova Bella my gift in fear of garnering her wrath, which was very scary to me.

We ate, drank, and made merriment or some such cliché thing. Personally I tried to eat some, drink more, and try not to stare too awkward at Bella. God she was ravishing.

After a while, Alice stood up and announced it was time for presents.

"Open ours first" Alice said while bouncing on the balls of her feet, and I mean literally bouncing, really? Who over the age of twelve bounces when they get too excited?

"Alice, really you shouldn't have" Bella replied while rolling her eyes and biting her bottom lip. God that lip was sexy as hell. I watched as she opened the small envelope with her name scrawled across it.

"A gift certificate to the spa tomorrow, thank you Alice and Jasper, it is very sweet" she smiled, her eyes dancing with excitement. What I wouldn't give to be the masseuse who rubbed her down. Suddenly I got a strange, angry feeling at the thought of some random guys hands all over her.

"Here is mine Bella, but I would suggest opening it later. I know you left yours at Mike's house so I got you a new one" Rose said while handing Bella a package with a wink and a smile that caused Bella to blush a deep crimson.

I was suddenly curious to know who the hell Mike was, why she left whatever it was at his house, and what the hell was in that package to make her blush like that.

"Open mine next" Emmett boomed while tossing en envelope to her from across the table.

Bella looked at him with a worried look, I didn't blame her, and she hastily opened it to reveal a gift card to Victoria Secret's. I shot Jasper a quizzical look.

"Sorry, it was the best I could do" Jasper replied while looking away from Bella, ashamed at the gift Emmett chose.

"I only got you a gift card because the sales lady who looked to be your size refused to try anything on for me. I even offered to tip her. That is just bad customer service" Emmett said, completely serious, while sipping his drink.

"No stud, that's prostitution" Rose replied while refilling her and Emmett's glasses, rolling her eyes at him.

Everyone burst out into a round of laugher. I was hoping there had already been enough alcohol consumed by all to spare me the shame of my gift. I hope Bella liked it, and if she did the torment I received because of it would be well worth it.

"Umm here is my gift, ihopeyoulikeit" I said quickly while putting my gift in front of Bella. Smooth Masen, real smooth.

"Thanks Edward" Bella replied before she started opening my gift.

What happened next and in what order I could not comprehend, still to this day I was not sure of the order that everything happened. This is how my brain processed the recollection of those events.

Alice squealed.

Bella gasped.

Rose bellowed.

Emmett snorted.

Jasper chuckled.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and slouched down ever so slightly in my chair. Let the maelstrom of insults begin.


	5. Chapter 4

Dani and I are posting chapter 4. As always thank you for the great response. Every time we post a chapter I get a good amount of story/author alerts and now some reviews. Sincerely thank you it is very nice.

Now we are going to be doing some different points of view in this and upcoming chapters. We figured it would give you an idea of how others perceive Edward and Bella's interactions.

As always we don't own Twilight, we are just borrowing the characters from Stephanie Meyer to play with a little.

* * *

**BPOV**

So far, my small birthday party had been going great. It had been exactly what I wanted. I was surprised that Alice went along with what I wanted and not blowing it up into something crazy for once, surprised, and grateful.

The food was also amazing; Nero's was my absolute favorite. And maybe the fact that Edward had been the one to get it for me added to the greatness of it, and probably the alcohol as well.

Once we finished eating, Alice excitedly jumped up and announced it was present time. Which made me nervous, I didn't expect any of them to get me gifts.

"Open ours first" Alice exclaimed bouncing up and down like a twelve year old on crack.

"Alice, really you shouldn't have," I laughed, rolling my eyes at her. Even though I knew better than that from my best friend. I took the envelope she gave me, and carefully opened it, I was prone to paper cuts. I smiled when it revealed a gift card to the spa, from Alice and Jasper.

"A gift certificate to the spa tomorrow, thank you Alice and Jasper, it is very sweet" I told them, smiling up at them both. Alice squealed excitedly, and Jasper winked at me.

"Here is mine Bella, but I would suggest opening it later. I know you left yours at Mike's house so I got you a new one" Rose said, handing me a package, and I immediately blushed wildly, I knew exactly what was in that package, and I couldn't believe her. I shot her a look and quickly put the package on the floor by my chair. Out of sight out of mind, I hoped.

"Open mine next" Emmett boomed as he tossed an envelope across the table to me. I was suddenly worried, Emmett was as raunchy as Rosalie, I could only imagine what monstrosity could possibly be in this envelope.

I opened it, and was relieved when it was a simple gift card to Victoria's Secret.

"Sorry, it was the best I could do" Jasper replied looking sheepish, I laughed Alice had that boy whipped.

"I only got you a gift card because the sales lady who looked to be your size refused to try anything on for me. I even offered to tip her. That is just bad customer service" Emmett told me, looking pretty upset as he sipped his drink. I gaped at him, not knowing what to say to that.

Rosalie had it covered.

"No stud, that's prostitution" she shot back, rolling her eyes as she refilled drinks.

We all laughed at their interaction, and before I knew it there was a huge gift on the table in front of me.

"Umm here is my gift, ihopeyoulikeit," Edward said quickly, mashing the last few words together. I smiled at his shyness, it seemed so out of character, and it was cute.

"Thanks Edward" I said to him, and began opening the gift. When I had pulled the paper off, I couldn't help but gasp.

It was a huge basket, filled with an assortment of things.

There was a pink umbrella, a few candles, strawberry body lotion, which was my favorite, a Debussy CD, I absolutely loved Debussy, _Wuthering Heights_, _Romeo and Juliet_, and _Pride and the Prejudice_ books, which I had needed new copies of, since mine were all dog eared and falling apart from reading so much. There was a leather bound journal that looked extremely nice, with my initials etched in the center. There were also a few movies, _The Notebook, Ten Things I hate about you_, _50 First Dates_, and _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days_, All cute date movies. And then at the bottom of the basket, there was the softest; warmest looking purple blanket, that also had my initials in elegant looking scripture embroidered in.

It was the most thoughtful gift any guy had given me.

Edward had really taken the time to figure out what it was that I liked, he not only found one thing that I liked, but found almost everything that I had liked. He also had to go above and beyond to find out my initials, which granted, wasn't hard, all he had to do was call Alice or Rose, but the fact that he thought to do all of this, amazed me.

And kind of had me thinking if there was a chance he liked me more than a friend.

Before I realized what I was doing, I had wrapped my arms around his neck and was kissing him on the lips, nothing x-rated, just a peck on the lips. I pulled away quickly, blushing profusely. My lips tingled, and my arms were burning with fire where I had touched him.

We stared at each other for a moment, I felt like a giant ass. I had just kissed my crush, who didn't want a girlfriend, in front of our friends, who would surely not let me hear the end of this, forever.

"Edward" I breathed, when I got my voice back, "Thank you so much, this is amazing, you really shouldn't have" I told him, trying to pretend I hadn't just kissed him.

"Oh my god!" Alice squealed as she came over and began rifling through the basket "Edward! You really outdid yourself!"

"Even I have to admit," Rose stated as she looked at the gift "That is pretty amazing Masen" she smirked at him, taking another sip of her drink.

EPOV

"Good job Edward" Jasper replied and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

I stared at Emmett, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Everyone so far had been excited and pleased with my gift; well, Bella's gift from me. I was hoping Emmett would remember I bought him dinner and the girls had given him alcohol and possibly have mercy on me.

I was glad Alice did not spill the beans that she had helped me with her list.

After the kiss from Bella though, wow I felt like Superman. I could run faster, jump higher, and just felt unstoppable. So what if she blushed horribly afterward, she kissed me and damn it, I liked it and wanted to do it again and more.

I did not know which I would get berated for first, the gift or the kiss, but either way right now I felt like I…well I don't think I have ever felt anything that could compare to this.

Whoa Edward Masen getting complex emotions, this was scary.

"Edward man, I didn't think you had it in you to actually step up like that. I know I bust balls about you guys being pansies, but seeing how happy you made Bella, incredible man" Emmett replied and I was befuddled. Where was the stinging sarcasm about buying chick flicks? The taunting that I had a mangina? Where was the childlike taunting of getting kissed by Bella?

I don't know if my jaw dropped all the way to the floor at Emmett's response, but it had to be close.

I mean I knew he was deeper then his corded muscles and biting sarcasm, but he seemed actually pleased I had made another person so happy. I think I was shocked more by his reaction then by Bella's and was hoping Emmett didn't try kissing me too.

Emmett leaned over to give me an awkward pat on the back and that's when I heard it.

"You are so busted for the girlie gift and I am not even going to get started on making you regret that kiss until next week. So relax and enjoy tonight, it will be your last peaceful one for while" Emmett whispered into my ear and I knew all was right with the world again.

APOV

I can't believe I had overlooked something so blatantly obvious.

Bella and Edward had it bad for each other, really, really bad.

After she kissed him, I watched both of their faces carefully. While Bella's was as red as my new Prada bag, there was not an ounce of regret in it. Her eyes looked more alive than I had ever seen them. It was like she had found her missing piece.

As for Edward, he looked like he wanted to throw her on the table and take her in front of all of us. I was pretty glad he didn't do that. Not something I wanted to see.

Especially since the tablecloth was Louie Vitton. Nobody has sex on Louie.

Well, unless it's Jasper and I. I smiled at the thought and looked up at my Southern knight in shining armor.

I had known we were meant to be together forever, the day he walked into my guidance office. He had just transferred from the middle school, I hadn't had a chance to make my way over to meet any of those teachers yet, and he was beautiful. He was wearing a leather jacket, and a button up oxford, and black dickies. He looked absolutely beautiful.

I hadn't even heard his first words to me, but I walked up to him, and asked him why he had kept me waiting for so long. And that night we went on our first date, and we had been inseparable ever since.

When we had first met the boys, I wasn't sure how everyone was going to get along. Bella is always so introverted, and quiet, and Rosalie is anything but quiet, and definitely rude. I was worried everyone would butt heads, and it would be a disaster.

But once I saw everyone together, I immediately knew that Rosalie and Emmett were going to fall for each other. And they have, like clockwork; they are both just too hard headed to admit it. It's not going to be long until they realize it, maybe I'll have to help them along.

Bella and Edward were completely different though. They had talked all night that first night, and maybe I was too busy with Jazz to realize just how good they looked together, but seeing them together now made me realize that they were a match made in heaven, aside from me and Jazzy of course, but I needed to make them see this too.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind.

I looked at Emmett, and then at Bella as I let the wheels in my head turn.

This was going to be good. So good.

I smiled up at Jasper, and gave him a soft kiss on the neck, and he squeezed my leg in return.

I loved him so much, with all my heart, I would give up all of my designer clothes, and handbags for him if he needed it, and that's saying a lot, because I love my designer things. But he was my life now; I couldn't picture myself without him.

I wanted my two very best friends to feel the same way. And if we were all lucky enough to already be friends, how fortunate is that?

I smiled again. I had a feeling this was going to work out extremely well.

"Alright, it's cake time!" I exclaimed jumping up from my seat and making my way towards the counter.

I heard the boys banter back and forth as I lit the candles.

"Rose" I called "lights please!"

"Yeah, yeah" she replied, always so eager to please, and flipped off the lights, the room was almost completely dark except for the light from the candles on the cake.

We all sang as I walked the cake over to Bella, and placed it in front of her. She gave me the stink eye and then blew them out, I squealed excitedly, not just for the fact that she had managed to get them all in one try, either.

"Baby, will you cut the cake for us?" I asked Jazz as Rose flipped the lights back on and began to refill everyone's drinks.

"Of course darling" he responded, standing up and kissing me on the lips.

I heard a whipping sound, and immediately looked over at Emmett who was making motions of a whip, and glared at him. He immediately stopped and sent me an apologetic smile.

I pulled out the cute pink plastic plates I had gotten specifically for tonight and helped Jasper pass out the pieces.

I was extremely giddy, I couldn't help myself.

I had come up with the most perfect plan to pair up our friends, and I knew I would have to start it immediately.

_**EPOV**_

"Alright now that the food and presents are done with, let the game begin" Alice announced, excitedly and I could swear the little elf threw me a wink. I don't know what she had up her designer sleeves but I had to trust my partner in crime.

"First we need everyone to settle in the living room around the coffee table. I am going to make another pitcher and grab some more wine bottles" Alice replied and we all did as she said.

I settled on a nice recliner, Emmett sat by Rose on the loveseat, while Bella sat at the end of one couch with Jasper on the other end, leaving room for the sprite in the middle.

Alice entered the living room and deposited more alcohol then I thought we could all ever drink on the table: Mixed drinks, wine, beer, and even some top shelf good stuff.

"What games do you have planned?" Bella asked while refilling her wine glass. I noticed how good she smelled as she walked by my seat to put the empty bottle in the recycling bin. God she smelled like jasmine and sandalwood, it was alluring.

"Well I thought we'd try something a little more old school. Since you are the birthday girl, I guess I'll let you choose this time" she stated, with a wink "which will it be; Truth or Dare or Never Have I Ever?" Alice asked Bella and I could see the blush rise from her bare toes to her forehead. The girl did not like being the center of attention.

We all settled in around the table and Bella explained she would rather play Never Have I Ever, which prompted Alice to enter her Master of Ceremonies role and explain the roles.

"Okay so Bella wants to play Never Have I Ever, we are all adults here" Alice began explaining but she was quickly interrupted.

"Speak for yourself dear, I think this one here is about twelve" Rose added while patting Emmett on the shoulder. I noticed his face blushed, but only slightly. Oh he was so going to regret that later.

Alice rolled her eyes at her friends interjection, and continued without acknowledging them again "As I was saying we are all, more or less adults here, so we answer honestly, if we have ever done the thing mentioned you have you take a drink of whatever your drinking and explain yourself. We have vino, margaritas, and even some hard liquor if you feel the need." She smiled, motioning to the coffee table that looked more like the area behind a bar "So Bella is the birthday girl and she will go first" Alice said as she gestured to Bella.

"Never have I ever had a more fun birthday?" Bella said, raising her voice at the end to indicate it was more of a question and she was unsure, looking over her glass of wine at everyone, I was hoping more so at me than the others but I couldn't really be sure.

"Bella, really?" Alice whined, clearly not happy with the simplicity of Bella's statement.

"Fine" Bella grumbled, pausing for a second "Never have I ever had a more fun night than tonight?" she asked again shooting Alice a look to see if it was okay.

Judging by Alice's eyes it wasn't, but she exchanged knowing looks with Jasper, and they both took a sip of their drinks.

"I don't think we need to hear the explanation on that one," I said quickly trying to save Jasper and Alice some embarrassment; they had both been a huge help to me lately. I noticed Jasper give a slight nod and Alice smiled sweetly.

"So I guess it is Alice's turn or Jaspers?" Bella asked slightly confused.

"I think if two people answer they both need to ask a question, it sounds fair. Then whomever answered either question can go" Alice said with a slight smile.

"I feel like I need a rule book," Emmett added scratching the back of his head, as he grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim with scotch.

"It's okay I'll explain the rules to you" Rose replied sweetly, getting herself an even bigger glass of scotch. Well that was interesting, I didn't take her for a scotch type of girl.

"Never have I ever had a first kiss that made my insides tingle" Alice said, grinning and I swear I saw fairies dancing behind her eyes.

I was surprised when not just Alice and Jasper drank but also Bella and I. I could not help but hope that she was thinking of our kiss because I know I was.

"Enough of this sweet lovey stuff, its time to get raunchy" Rose exclaimed and took over.

Over the next few hours I learned a lot about my, well our, ah- the girls. Rose was as scandalous as she was beautiful, completely unabashed about anything and anyone she had ever done. Her admissions included bondage, streaking, and exhibitionism.

Alice was more demure and it was surprising to find out she was a little freaky as well. Good for Jasper he needed a little more mint chocolate chip with banana fudge swirl and a little less vanilla in his life.

Bella of course was the most amusing. The one admission that the rest of us found hilarious, but she was burning red was when she was in high school her dad Charlie, who happened to be the local sheriff, kind of glad I found that out now, instead of later, had caught her and her high school boyfriend Mike in "a compromising position" as she put it, she wouldn't give us the details, no matter how much Emmett begged. Seems Charlie felt Mike should spend more time servicing his community, and not his daughter. Mike was then signed up for community service on evenings and weekends for the next three months.

I admit I would have gladly served that punished in order to reap those rewards.

The night wore on I noticed we all seemed more comfortable and relaxed around each other. I wasn't sure if it was the bonding over our hectic pasts or the amount of alcohol consumed but it was fun.

Yes my liver was drunkenly singing drinking songs and would likely plot its revenge tomorrow morning, but for tonight I was happy. But not as happy as Rose, who was currently passed out on the loveseat, that girl can drink. I was pretty sure she could have taught an entire frat how to drink like men.

"Emmett would you be a dear and help me get Rose up to bed please?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Sure, I'll pick her up and follow you" Emmett replied already scooping Rose up off the couch.

"I will be right back sweetie," Alice said as she walked into the kitchen gave Jasper a chaste kiss on the lips before directing Emmett now carrying Rose towards the back of the apartment.

I made my way over to the other couch and Bella to wish her a happy birthday and thank her for inviting me since I knew the night was coming to a close. But honestly I just wanted to be close to her again before we were apart until…well who knows when.

Before I could say anything to her Bella finished off her glass of wine in a quick gulp and started talking to me.

"Thank you for that gift, it really is the sweetest thing anyone has ever gotten for me. And I am sorry if I embarrassed with you that kiss. I honestly do not know what came over me and I hope the guys don't tease you too bad for it" Bella said quickly while looking mostly at my chest and not in my eyes. Well the liquid courage of the wine did seem to help her a bit. It was probably the most I had ever heard her talk.

"You are welcome Bella, honestly I enjoy buying gifts for others. I apologize if I went a little overboard but I had an idea and I had to see it through to completion." I told her, and added one of my smiles that usually dazzled women, and it seemed to work, her face flushed and she looked back down at my chest "Don't worry about the guys teasing me, after the revelations tonight I have plenty of ammo to fire back at them" I replied and I so wanted to step closer to her and kiss her again but then I heard what was the worst sound for me to hear at that point in time.

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

I quickly grabbed my phone and silently cursed the gods of kissblocking (was that even a word) and Tanya.

I looked at Bella and frowned apologetically "I'm sorry, this girl is crazy, she doesn't understand that we're just friends"

Before I realized what happened, Bella had grabbed my phone from my hand and was putting it up to her ear, I was a little worried, Tanya could be a total bitch.

"Hello" Bella said sweetly, grinning devilishly at me. "No, but this is Edward's phone, may I ask who this is?" she paused, nodding "Well listen, I'm Edward's girlfriend, and I really don't appreciate you calling him so late at night" she said, and suddenly, all my blood flow went down south.

Bella, my girlfriend? I knew she wanted it, wanted me. But the strange thing is, I kind of wanted it too.

I watched as her face crumpled up in anger, and realized she even looked cute then, but I quickly shook those thoughts from my head as I tried to think of what horrible things Tanya was saying.

"Alright, listen you crazy bitch, and listen good, because I'm only going to say this once" she said in a tone that meant business, and I suddenly felt turned on by this side of Bella that I had never seen before. "Do not let me catch you calling my boyfriend, ever again, or I will make you regret it" and with that she hung up the phone.

I openly gaped at Bella, my feelings were all over the map, and I was unsure how to handle this.


	6. Chapter 5

We are going to throw a few more different POVs at you, I hope you like them.

I don't own Twilight characters I just put em in my horribly plotted story.

* * *

_**JASPER POV**_

So tonight has been interesting? Yes. Exciting? Yes. Entertaining? Hell yeah. Revealing? A little too much, I think, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

Masen was all worried tonight 'bout his gift for Bella. Yeah I admit it was a great gift and really thoughtful of him, I honestly didn't think he had it in him to go that far with it. I knew I would have to top that and more when it was Alice's birthday now, which was only a few months away, damn.

Bella's reaction to the gift was well…unexpected. I don't know if she meant to kiss Masen as a thank you or if she was just so overcome with emotion. At the time I felt bad for Masen, that kiss had signed his death warrant for teasing from Emmett.

Rose certainly was a bit flirtier with Emmett then I recall from our previous encounter. I don't know if she had more alcohol and that gave her liquid courage or if being in her own home bolstered her already amazing confidence, but girl was all over him.

Alice had told me after our first mingling of friends she thought Rose and Emmett would make a cute couple. I told her given what I know about Emmett, Rose was definitely his type physically, since they were both good looking people, but I wasn't sure if their egos would mix well, they both had extreme personalities.

Alice just told me she knew it would work out and they would make almost as cute of a couple as Bella and Edward.

Huh!? What!?

That was something I did not see coming. Alice completely caught me off guard with that one.

I loved Alice with all of my heart. That little gal was the most special person in my world and I loved that she was a spitfire of energy, which seemed to balance out my more laidback mood. We complimented and contrasted each other nicely. I loved that she had to not only get on her tiptoes but also pull my face down just to kiss me it was sweet. There was nothing in the world I wouldn't do for this woman. But I had not told her about Masen.

I had never lied to Alice and by god I never would, but I never explained what I knew about Masen to her either. Masen didn't really date girls. He simply played his stupid friend game.

I never approved of this game, but he was one of my best friends and I accepted him, I got whom he was, and if this was how he chose to deal with his issues, I did not feel it was my place to intervene. I never really knew the girls he had… uh- been with before, so it never bothered me. I didn't care to know what other people did in the privacy of their bedroom, same as I would never share what happened in mine.

I was not really sure how I needed to handle the current situation between Bella and Masen. I didn't want to piss Masen off, he really was a great guy deep down, plus he could be a moody brooding teenager when he pouted, he just had some shit that he had never dealt with, and sleeping with a lot of girls was his way of handling his emotions.

But I also did not want to see Bella hurt either. She seemed like a nice girl and was one of Alice's best friends. I did not want to upset Alice ever; she had a mean streak in her a mile long and much stronger then she looked.

My darlin' Alice, and her crazy little scheme to get all our friends together so we would always have other couples to double date with. I asked why we couldn't just all go out as friends, like we had been, but she just replied sweetly that that was not the way she saw it happening. Alice always got her way.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and back to the present when I heard that god-awful ring tone, that even I cringed realizing who it was. Tanya. I shuddered at the thought of her, this could be good. Barbie Girl, It was a horrible stupid song but it fit Tanya, I had only met her a few times but if she was anything it was plastic.

"Well listen, I'm Edward's girlfriend, and I really don't appreciate you calling him so late at night" I heard Bella say all sweetness and sugar.

That got my attention.

How much did I have to drink tonight? I know I was very interested in Alice but I thought I would have noticed if Masen and Bella had become… well… together wouldn't I?

"Alright, listen you crazy bitch, and listen good, because I'm only going to say this once"

I raised my eyebrows, that girl had some sass to her; I hope Masen likes em spunky because he will have his hands full with this one.

"Do not let me catch you calling my boyfriend, ever again, or I will make you regret it"

Thank god that wasn't his aunt Esme, I would hate for Bella to have put her foot in her mouth that badly. Esme was always so sweet and kind to us growing up.

"Bella are you okay?" I ventured out and asked.

"Yeah sure just helping Edward with his little problem" she replied all sugary sweet again as she handed him back his phone.

"Sorry for the interruption Edward, but you looked like you had something on your mind earlier. Was there something you wanted to say to me?" Bella asked, looking up at him from under her eyelashes, I smirked; he would sure think that was sexy if nothing else.

To Masen's credit he had picked his jaw up off the floor by now and was giving her that half smirk that I know had worked on numerous ladies in the past.

"Well I was just hoping my girlfriend had a great birthday. I wanted to thank her for being so kind as to rid me of this annoying pest that had been bothering me, thank you." He paused, running his hand through his horrible hair, another thing that girls seemed to fawn over. "Do you think that would work on Emmett?" Masen said which caused Bella to blush redder then I had seen her all night, which was pretty red.

Speaking of Emmett, him and Alice had been gone a long time. I wonder what they were up to. He better be nothing but a complete gentleman to my darlin' Alice or he was a dead man.

Emmett's POV

I felt like such a teenaged boy, with raging hormones, who was about to finally get some under the bra action. God I have lusted after Rose since our first meeting and now here I am carrying her up to her bed. Sure little Alice suggested it and I wouldn't be getting any action but just having her in my arms felt so right.

Sure, Rose was beautiful, but she also called me on my shit, which no girl really had, ever. I knew she was more then just a pretty face and a potty mouth. Hell everyone thinks just because I am built like a linebacker and, of course I had a handsome face and killer charm, that I am just another muscle bound meathead. I knew there was more to Rose then just what was on the outside, but damn it, she kept just shooting me down. Rose was flirty as all hell, but that was all it seemed to be, flirting. I felt like I was stuck in the horrible friend zone with this chick and it was driving my crazy.

"Please just put her on the bed Emmett, thank you" Alice said after she opened the door to Rose's room snapping me out of my own little tirade.

Wow, while the rest of the house was pretty clean, especially compared our place, pre-Alice at least, I was aware it must be Alice or Bella who did most of the cleaning since Rose's room was a wreck. But in all honesty, it just turned me on even more. Oh my god is that a bra thrown over her bedpost? Come on Em pull it together. Hank Aaron, Joe Montana, Michael Jordan, Bo Jackson, Wayne Gretsky, Whew, okay back under control.

I set Rose down on the middle of the bed. And Alice went about making her more comfortable. I being the wonderful gentleman I am turned my back. Given I could still see some of the action from the reflection in the mirror, but it was the thought the counted.

"So Uhm I'll just go back down stairs" I started to say before Alice cut me off.

"Emmett, I know you really like Rose and I think she really likes you as well but Royce, her last boyfriend, kind of screwed her up" Alice said while I could see she was taking off Rose's dark denim pants.

Oh my god, her legs are freaking awesome.

Larry Bird, Johnny Unitus, Peyton Manning, Ryne Sandberg, Patrick Ewing, Walter Peyton, Magic Johnson.

Okay better. Now what was Alice saying.

"Alice look I think Rose is a great person. While I doubt anyone would ever say she has anything except a smoking body, I can see in her eyes she has some depth to her soul which I don't think people give her credit for, and I can relate to that myself" I said while fighting not to turn around now that I could hear Alice undoing the buttons of her shirt.

"Emmett sweetie, I have an idea. Now listen to me it is going to take some effort and it might just piss off Edward" Alice started saying

What does Edward want with Rose? Edward seemed to have a thing for Bella. Why did Edward need Bella and Rose? given I could not fault the guy for liking them both, but damn it he always got the girl. Why did he have to want my Rosie? Did I just call her my Rosie? Dear god Rose would likely remove a testicle and wear it as a necklace if she heard me referring to her like that. She was one tough girl and damn could she drink. Given she did pass out but still I had seen frat boys end up in the emergency room before they drank as much as she did tonight.

"So what do you think of my idea Emmet?" Alice asked while finally tucking Rose under the covers, thank god.

"Uhm I am sorry I was distracted. What idea Alice?" I asked sheepishly. I needed to stop getting lost in my head so much.

"I said you need to ask Bella out on a date. I think seeing you two together will push Edward and Rose to see that they don't like seeing you with other people. I think then they will admit they have feelings for you both and want to be the ones date you" Alice said all in one breath, I think. She sure did have a set of lungs on her.

"Alice while pissing off Edward is one of my top five favorite past times and I think Bella and I could have some fun. What makes you think this will work and that Bella will even play along?" I asked finally turning around and looking at the little pixie.

"Bella has it bad for Edward, geez Em did you not see how quickly she just kissed him for his gift? I have known her like almost forever and she has never thanked a guy like that for a gift before" Alice was talking at warp speed now.

"Beside's you and Bella are just going to fake date. You pick her up, take her out, and have fun. No romantic ties or anything like that. Think of it was just hanging out with a really cool girl for a night and hopefully getting the girl of your dreams to notice she wants to be the one doing that with you" Alice kept going, my head is spinning.

"So I take Bella out for a night and we hang out and have fun, and then Rose just realizes I am the love of her life and she can't stand to see me with anyone else? Edward does the same for Bella?" I asked trying to sum up what was seeming like the craziest idea I ever heard. Especially since Alice didn't know Edward.

"Yes people always want what they can't have. You and Bella seem too available, so if we make them think maybe your not, then they will want you. It's the whole forbidden fruit theory, just used to our advantage." Alice explained, and that kind of made sense.

"Okay Alice I am game but only if we can do this my way." I warned her, waiting for her to nod in agreement. "You talk Bella into it, but we are going out fancy style. No jeans and shirts. I want her in a nice, sexy dress and I'll be in a suit. God, I am going to make Edward regret not asking that girl out sooner" I replied forming an idea of how I could have some friendly fun with Bella while making Edward suffer at the same time. That just seemed too good to be true. I got to spend time with a girl I admittedly thought was cool and it would make Edward miserable at the same time.

"Oh Emmett that is great, thanks you for doing this to help Bella" Alice replied and gave me a little hug.

"No problem little one if it helps me get Rose and torments Edward I am game" I replied, starting to leave the bedroom.

"Oh Emmett one more thing" Alice said.

"Yes Alice" I replied turning back to look into Rose's bedroom.

"If you tease Jazz about having seen me naked again, I will make sure Rose sleeps naked, and you will be tied to a chair in the corner next time sweetie" Alice said before gliding by me and heading back to the others.

Rose sleeping naked?

Troy Aikman, Sammy Sosa, Brian Urlacher, Wilt Chamberlain, Doctor J, Wade Boggs, Dan Marino, Hines Ward, Mario Lemieux, Frank Thomas, Barry Bonds, Barry Sanders

God that little waif is trying to kill me. Remind me to never ever piss her off.

_**EPOV**_

"Yes Edward your girlfriend had a great birthday, thank you again for the present." Bella smiled at me "As far as the pest control thing goes just call me Bella Bitchbuster" she added with a giggle.

Whoa she giggles, it's cute. Cute Masen? Really.

"Well I think as your boyfriend it would be ridiculous if I didn't have your phone number so that I could call you in case I am ever in need of your bitch busting services" I said hoping she wouldn't call me on the lame excuse for her number.

For someone so adorable she was intimidating.

"Okay, give me your phone and I'll program my number in it for you" Bella replied "Oh wait let me go get mine and you can save your number in it for me" She took off to retrieve hers from her purse before I could hand mine over.

I shot Jasper I look to convey that while I had no idea how this had happened, I certainly liked it.

He returned it with one that was concern, did he think I was going to try and jump Bella tonight? or maybe he was just worried about something else.

I countered with my best Whiskey Tango Foxtrot look to try and get him to resend his a little more clearly. I felt like a pitcher waiving off the pitches called by the catcher.

Yeah he was definitely giving me a look of concern. I was not sure if he didn't want me to screw things up with Bella, which would no doubt piss off Alice or if he was warning me of something else. Maybe Bella a boyfriend, but wouldn't she had mentioned another guy? Wouldn't he have been here tonight? I'm sure Jasper knew more then I did.

I hated this stupid guy thing only communicating with looks instead of words. I would not be one to break the silence and ask him what he meant, at least not with Emmett in the same zip code.

Thankfully Bella returned and handed me her phone.

"Here you do me and I'll do yours" Bella said while biting her lip and handing me her phone. Geez if the innuendo got any thicker in here I would be mounting her on the dinner table shortly.

"Sure" was all I replied while putting my number in her phone. I save it under a title I thought she would get a good kick out of.

"Here is yours back, I put my number under "Bella Girlfriend"" she said shyly while looking into her own phone. I cracked up laughing and she shot me a questioning look.

"I saved mine under "Boyfriend Edward" on yours" and we all started laughing, even Jasper.

"Great minds think alike" Bella replied.

Emmett thankfully made his re-appearance, because I was not sure if I was suppose to hug Bella like a friend or if I should venture and try another kiss or maybe one of those awkward ass out hugs. This girl had my brain reduced to the state of a 12 year old with a perpetual hard on and while I was not used to it, although that did not mean I did not enjoy it.

"Hey Bella?" Emmett asked shaking me from my inner thoughts.

"Yes Emmett?" she replied, looking up at his burly frame.

"Would it be okay if I called you sometime?" Emmett asked turning all kinds of red.

What the hell was going on? The big oaf was all over Rose all night, disappeared with Alice for what seemed like an ungodly amount of time, and was now asking if he could call Bella, my Bella. What a man-whore.

"Umm sure, I just gave Edward my number so you can get it from him" Bella replied while giving me a questioning look. I just shrugged, I had no idea what he was planning, oh but I would find out.

"Thanks Bella" he replied and leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. At this point I was seeing red and not just from Bella's blush. If Emmett thought he was going to step in and take Bella away from me because Rose didn't want him, he had another thing coming.

"Thanks again Bella" I replied more snidely then I would have liked, I gave her a quick hug and grabbed Emmett and we left.

Jasper could spend the night or Alice could take him home, whatever, I didn't really care at this point, right now I needed to have some words with my dear friend Emmett and if he was lucky and behaved he might not find himself becoming my dearly departed friend Emmett.

* * *

Dani brought it to my attention that Edward hasn't really been playing his "game" with Bella so I am going to have to work on that in the future, be prepared.

Teasers to whomever suggests the best ring tones for Bella and Edward.


	7. Chapter 6

I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews, I apologize I was busy with work and was unable to send out snippets to those who reviewed and still work on upcoming chapters. I am sorry.

I love the response this story has gotten, thank you.

We are changing the Rating from Teen to Mature. Now that is only because in the FF site guidelines it says Teen is for up to 13 and really with our drinking, vulgarity, and talks to sex it seems more like a Mature rated story to me. Now with that neither Dani or I plan on making this a smutastic story, so no need to worry about it as far as that goes.

Once again we don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**BPOV**

Pounding.

Gah. Stop the pounding.

I opened one eye slowly, and immediately closed it when the bright, assaulting, painful sunlight pierced into me.

I groaned and rolled over, covering my head with the pillow.

It felt like my brain was head banging against my skull. And my throat was so dry, like the Sahara desert. This made no sense because I was pretty sure I drank a lot last night.

"Bella!" Alice called from behind the door. Ah, I should have known she was the reason behind that god awful pounding. I groaned loudly, getting out of bed to unlock my door, I didn't even bother opening it; I just turned around and walked back into my bed and under the covers.

"What the hell are you doing up right now? And why are you bothering me and not Rose?" I whined, looking at my evil little pixie best friend, who was dressed in a pair of PINK sweat pants, with a matching zip up hoodie. She still looked like she stepped out of a magazine. Bitch.

"Rose needs to sleep in for a little longer. She will not be happy if I wake her up right now" Alice said cheerfully. I grimaced at her perky tone; I wanted to knock it right out of her.

"And you thought I would be happy?" I asked.

"Bella! It's our spa day! You have to wake up and get ready!" she squealed, I slapped my hand over her mouth quickly.

"Please, do NOT raise your voice like that. Ever. Again." I told her seriously, her eyes widened as I told her this, and as soon as I pulled away she burst into little musical giggles. I raised my eyebrow at her "Alice. I'm really reconsidering our friendship right about now"

"Sorry" Alice said, composing herself, but still grinning like Cheshire cat. I knew that grin. I hated that grin. Alice was up to something, most likely something at my expense.

"Alice" I said in a warning town, I was awake now. "What did you do?" I sat up, a little too quickly, and moaned grabbing my temple as I leaned against my headboard.

"Hold on" she held up a finger as she disappeared from my room, and within moments reappeared with v8 and two Tylenol capsules in her palm. "Take these, and drink this until we get breakfast, it should hold you over until then" she rolled her eyes, sitting on the edge of my bed. I smiled at her as I did what she told me, this was why she was my best friend.

After I took a long sip of the v8 juice, I set it down on my lap and looked at her. "Spill it Tinkerbell"

She frowned at the nickname, and sighed. "Okay. Don't get mad…" she began, and I knew I was in for something ridiculous.

_**EPOV**_

Ugh.

The large men are slam dancing inside my skull needed to go away. Murder. Death. Kill.

Stupid drinking too much, stupid headache, stupid stomach doing cartwheels, stupid room spinning way faster then it should be, not helping the headache or stomach ache, but mostly stupid Emmett.

Yes, even with my eyes still crusted shut I can see the scene of him asking her for her number playing over and over again on my eyelids.

With a grunt, a groan, and a popping sound somewhere in my knee I sat up and open my eyes. The world is not a pretty place right now, oh wait my eyes are focusing better, yeah back to normal. Still not pretty but a little better.

My mouth is dry and I feel like I swallowed a cat, a big fluffy fur ball of a cat, who scratched its way the entire way down.

Time for my tired and true hangover cure, but first I need clothes. Oh two birds with one stone. I'll get cured and then go for a run. Best way to clean toxins out of your system is to sweat them out so might as well get some cardio in doing it.

I grab some shorts, my running shoes and put on a shirt and a hoodie. As I made my way out of my apartment, I grab my sunglasses, phone, ear buds, and wallet and keys and head off to McDonald's.

While I'm waiting in line, which is taking forever, I mindlessly start playing with my phone; I pause for a minute when I come upon Bella's entry. Oh Bella and her little kiss last night. It more then makes up for the large men jumping around in my head and stomach today, stupid Emmett.

I think back for a few minutes on how soft her lips were and how sweet she smelled being that close to me. I decide I need to set her a special ring tone so that I can know when she calls, if she calls. My mind is snapped back to reality by the person behind me laying on their horn wanting me to move. I wince at the loud noise, stupid horn.

I get my bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit, coffee, and a bottle of water. I pop two Excedrin migraine's and start downing the biscuit while alternating between the coffee and water.

I drive to the gym once I have finished my breakfast, and I'm already feeling almost human again when I arrive. I put my ear buds in my ears and start running laps around the outdoor track since the weather is kind of nice this morning.

I start focusing on controlling my breathing while trying to set a decent jog pace, no need to over do it this morning, just need to work up a nice sweat. I jog and breathe while finding my mind lost in the music and it keeps drifting back to that perfectly innocent, barely maybe more then a friend kiss with Bella. It was wonderful. That kiss seemed to capture my attention while hinting of things to come.

Jesus man, listen to yourself, you sound like a school boy. It was just a nice thank you kiss for your lovely gift. Maybe Emmett is right and you're just as bad as Jasper.

While the kiss might have been, possibly no real big deal, Bella also answered my phone and took care of my problem with Tanya. That is something more then a friend would do, or just a girl trying not to let some psycho girl ruin her party.

Why did Emmett ask for her number? That is what seems the most confusing. He spent all night flirting with Chesty McBigBoobs Rose all night and then asks for Bella's phone number that's not right. I mean given I had flirted with Bella all night and did ask for her number. Why was she okay with Emmett having it as well? Maybe she was just being polite, not wanting to hurt his feelings or cause a scene. But she had programmed her number into my phone herself, so she wanted me to call her right?

Breathe Edward, breathe and jog. You need to quit worrying about all the small stuff like some love sick puppy dog. Bella is not yours'…you just want to play your game with her right? You don't want a real relationship, so what harm is Emmett ask her out?

I honestly didn't know the answer to this or want to think about it too much more, my head was beginning to hurt again. I put on the song I set as Bella's ring tone and keep running until my lungs burn and my legs give out and then I decide it is time to head home.

**BPOV**

"Isn't this just like heaven?" Rosalie asked from somewhere in the general vicinity on the left side of me.

We were currently having a mud bath, with cucumbers covering our eyes, so I couldn't exactly see where she was, but I knew she was towards my left, and Alice was towards my right.

We had already gotten full tissue body massages, and let me tell you, my masseuse, James, had the hands of a god. He loosened up knots I didn't even know I had. We had also already waxed, and had our pedicures done. All while sipping the drinks of our choice.

I felt a lot better, we had an extremely greasy, carb loaded breakfast, and a huge cup of coffee. Not to mention all of the pampering we had been getting today. I felt like a whole new person.

"It is" Alice said melodically, she was unusually calm, it was nice.

With Alice being quiet throughout a lot of the day, I had a lot of time to think about Edward and the kiss we shared. It was not only embarrassing, it left me craving more. Although, I felt a little like a hormonal teenager with a movie star crush, I mean come on, I was gushing over a little peck on the lips. It was ridiculous. But it seemed that Edward always had me thinking ridiculous things.

I wonder if he knew what he was doing to me.

I wanted more of Edward. I wanted to kiss him again, and again, and again. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me, and to do bad things to me. Bad things that would feel so good.

I felt myself blush as I thought of how I had acted last night, pretending to be his girlfriend. That was unusually out of character for me, I never acted like that. But that Tanya girl should know when a guy doesn't want to be around her; really, guys were as deep as a puddle. Although, Edward was gorgeous, and intoxicating, I couldn't really blame her.

"Bella... okay?" someone was saying, I shook my head, pulling the cucumbers from my eyes to see that Alice and Rosalie were standing on the side of the mud bath, wrapped in towels, arms and legs still covered in mud. I blushed; I wondered how long they had been trying to get my attention.

"what?" I asked, as I grabbed my own towel and wrapped it around me as I got out of the bath.

"You totally spaced on us there" Alice giggled as we walked into the locker room, to shower, and dress in the complimentary plush lounge outfits the spa had given us. As we were opening our lockers, I heard my phone go off, Avril Lavigne's version of 'Kiss Me' echoing off the walls. I wanted to answer it, but I was covered in mud, there was no way.

"Who the hell's ringtone is that?" Rosalie quirked her eyebrow at me as she grabbed her clothes, Alice grinned wildly as she gave me the same look.

"That's my ring tone for everyone" I blushed, slamming my locker shut, hoping they would just drop it.

"No it's not, Bella" Alice rolled her eyes "I bet it's Edward's ringtone, because you want to kiss him again!" she squealed as we made our way to the showers.

I groaned, trying to block them out, but they continued to tease about me and Edward kissing in a tree, and then marriage and babies and all that nonsense until we grabbed our things and were walking out.

"Girls!" The owner of the spa, Esme Cullen, said happily as she saw us walking through the lobby. The girls immediately stopped teasing me and ran over to Esme; I stayed back for a minute, grateful for the interruption. I rifled through my things to find my phone.

I smiled when I saw the missed call was from Edward, and that I had a voicemail. I decided I'd listen to it after, on the way home from the spa, for now I wanted to see Esme.

I looked up to see that Alice was talking animatedly to Esme, who was smiling and nodding, and Rose was smiling as well, Esme had that kind of effect on people. I smiled as I began to walk over to them.

Esme Cullen was the owner of the salon, who Alice had gotten very friendly with since she came to the spa so much. I had known Esme for a while because she and her husband, Carlisle, were friends with Charlie. I occasionally saw her on holidays, and then when their nephew went to live with them, and I got older I saw less and less of them.

"Bella!" Esme smiled, pulling me into a hug. She was always so motherly. She had caramel colored hair that fell into soft waves around her face, stopping at her shoulders. She had hazel eyes and everything about her just screamed motherly. She was never able to have her own children, but from what Charlie told me, she treated her nephew as her own. I could believe it, she had always been more of a mother to me growing up, than my own mother, it always made me sad thinking about how we had lost touch. "It's so nice to see you! You look beautiful" she cooed, stepping back, smiling approvingly at me. "How's Charlie?" she asked.

I chuckled, she and Alice were a lot alike, and I wondered how either of them could get a word in edgewise in any of their conversations with each other. "Hi Esme, it's really good to see you, I miss you guys, how's Carlisle? And your nephew?" I asked, smiling "Charlie is good by the way." I added, making a mental note that I needed to call him.

"Carlisle and little Eddie are great." She smiled at me, a gleam in her eyes that I couldn't recognize. "I was actually going to get your number from Charlie and call you, Carlisle has a medical conference next weekend, and we're going out of town, I was wondering if you could house sit for me? And next time you ladies come here, it will be on the house!"

"Bella!" Alice cooed "You have to do it now!"

"Of course I will Esme" I told her "get my number from Charlie, and give me a call sometime this week, and we will work out the details, okay?" I told her, and she nodded happily, hugging us all again and sending us on our merry way.

_**EPOV**_

Since I was feeling much better after my run and had finally felt like I sorted out my issues with Bella, I decided I would grab some papers and head to see Jasper and Emmett.

Now when we read the papers it is not the New York Times or Washington Post. The papers we read include OK!, Star, and other pieces of tabloid fodder. But don't judge us, we would rather know which celebutard made an ass out of themselves this week, then read how depressing the rest of the world is. The economy sucks, people are generally horrible to each other, the world is not a pretty perfect place, and we get it. But when you realize at least you didn't end up flashing a few paparazzi and thus millions of people your business while getting out of your car this week, it doesn't seem so bad now does it?

"You got the papers?" Emmett asked before the jackass would even open the door.

"Yes I got them, now let me in Shrek" I said flatly while thrusting the door open.

I saw Jasper in the kitchen having coffee, he looked very chipper, not like his usual calm self. Oh, that's right, We left him at Alice's place last night. I am sure that demented Tinkerbell reject had her naughty way with him last night and he loved every moment of it. Good for him.

"Hey Eddie can I borrow your phone?" Emmett asked, barely letting me get seated. I don't know what this fools problem is, but he's already pissing me off today.

"Sure but remember no sex line phone calls. Last time you did that I almost had to pawn the Volvo to pay the bill" I replied and saw a spark in his eyes while he grabbed my phone. Oh this won't end well.

"So uhm who do you need to call Emmett?" I asked while trying to figure out just how exactly I would be able to explain the terrorist calls made to various Embassies all over the world to the judge in the near future.

"Bella" was all he had replied and sudden I felt….something. Wait, Edward Masen does not feel things for girls. _Come on dude grow a sack and man up_. _So, Emmett is asking out one of our friends, no big deal. Besides you can call Tanya back and hopefully explain that Bella was all drunk and just kidding then maybe you'll feel something…other then jealousy?_

"Damn dude voicemail" Emmett said glumly. _Thank god- wait, what_?

"Bells its Emmett, I had to borrow Edward's phone. Please call me back soon, bye" Emmett said quickly, and joined us at the table, setting my phone on the counter in between us.

"What was that about Emmett?" Jasper asked, good I didn't have to ask and seem like the sad sack.

"I thought I would ask Bella out on a date this week. She seems cool and while Rose is hot as hell she doesn't seem interested in me and I think Bella is" Emmett replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

Great not only was he going to ask Bella out, but he was asking her out as some sort of conciliation prize to Rose, I am sure she would love that. "Yeah girl, hey since you're really hot friend doesn't like me, think we could go out instead?" Yeah I see that flying well with a girl like Bella; she'll see through his games and put him in his place.

"I hope she calls you back soon" was all I could reply with a wicked grin.

"So is Lindsay still a lesbian or not?" Emmett asked, flipping through one of the papers, trying to change the subject.

"Who knows? Poor famous wealthy celebutard and their angst drama" Jasper replied.

Sudden my phone started going off and New Found Glory's version of 'Kiss Me' started playing. I have never wanted to be able to will myself into non-existence as badly as I did the moment. You would feel the same way if you saw the looks on Jasper and Emmett's faces. _Great,_ this was so not going to end well, but maybe after Bella ball busted Emmett on the phone the way she handled Tanya I could regain some of my manhood.

"Nice ringtone" was all Emmett said before he answered it.

"Hey Bella!" he greeted happily, "yeah, it's Emmett. So how is the spa trip going for your girls?" he asked, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. "Well that's awesome! I won't keep you for much longer, I just wanted to ask you something real quick," he paused, nodding as he listened to her talk "Think you might be free one night this week so that I could take you out?"

I was giddy to see the big oaf's reaction when Bella shot him down suddenly. _Giddy, really Masen?_

"No, no, I understand, it's okay. Yeah I don't do the lame dinner and movie things either." He said, and quickly added "Tell you what, Thursday night, be ready in your best dress and I'll show you the time of your life. Sure sounds good, see you Thursday at say eight then Bells? Awesome, have a good time, tell the girls hi for me! Bye!" Emmett ended the call, with a huge grin on his face, and handed my phone back to me.

Wait what? Wasn't she supposed to shoot him down? Wound his pride and ego? Crush his spirit? Possibly threaten his man bits with terrifying consequences for asking her out after hitting on one of her best friends? Okay, now I know I don't know how the minds of women work, now, their body I have no problem with, but their brain was a different creature completely.

But why had Bella just accepted to go out with Emmett? And why was it making me…jealous?

Did I not just want to be her friend and play my little game?

Did I turn into a complete and utter fool and forget how I did things over one beautiful girl and one albeit short but potent kiss?

I grabbed my phone and pulled up Tanya's phone number…I guess not.

**BPOV**

I hung up the phone with Emmett, and couldn't help the grin that spread over my face. The daggers Rosalie were shooting me from the front seat, were absolutely priceless. I was grateful looks didn't kill. I caught Alice's eye in the rearview mirror, and giggled a little as she winked at me. The little Pixie definitely had a good plan, and it was clearly already working on this end. I could only wonder how things were going on Emmett's end.

"I thought you liked Edward?" Rosalie snapped, cutting straight to the point, like I knew she would.

"He and I are just friends Rosalie" I told her, hoping my voice didn't portray my thoughts on that matter "Emmett seems like a really great guy, I could definitely see things going somewhere with him."

"I thought he liked me." She pouted, frowning. Rosalie usually got what Rosalie wanted. She wasn't used to someone giving up so easily on her. _Oh Rose, if you only knew_.

"I guess not" Alice chimed in, "Sorry Sweetie." She gave her a sympathetic look, but Rose just shrugged.

The rest of the ride home was silent. Rose had turned up the music pretty loudly, and stared out the window the entire way home. This was working fast. But I had a worried feeling at the pit of my stomach, I didn't want Rose to be mad at me, we were best friends. I also didn't want any issues to come up between Emmett and Edward, they were best friends too.

But that's not what I was most worried about, because if everything worked out the way Alice had planned, Rose and Edward would forgive us, or, they should forgive us.

What I was worried about was what if things didn't work out? What if Edward didn't care that me and Emmett were going on a date? I mean, he had girls calling him all the time, and it's not like we had shared a bond or anything. The only thing we did share was a chaste, amazing, spine tingling, short little kiss. Why would he get mad about Emmett taking me on a date?

And even though Alice had reassured me that everything would be okay, I still couldn't shake that horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

I hope you liked it, we are currently finishing chapter 7 now and starting on 8 so if everyone goes okay, 7 should be posted by Wednesday. We have been lucky to do twice a week postings and I like it.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay. Work, sickness, school, New Moon and other contributing factors delayed this. Yes it has been done since we posted the last chapter so I do apologize.

This is the longest chapter to date, before adding AN's it was over 5100 words and had 5 different POVs so I hope everyone enjoys it.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight characters, I don't.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**RPOV**

Emmett and Bella were going on a stupid fucking date together. I felt like hell fucking froze over. Those two were meant for each other like Superman and Kryptonite. That shit just didn't happen. Emmett was too brazen and crude for someone like Bella, who was shy, and hated talking about sex. They were polar opposites.

When I first met Emmett, of course I thought he was fucking gorgeous, and then when he smiled, those dimples just sealed the deal. But he was fucking cocky, I mean, of course I loved that about him, but I couldn't let him know that, not at first anyways. Rosalie Hale was not easy, if he wanted me, he had to work for me, and you don't get the cow for free where I come from.

I frowned as I watched Alice help Bella get ready. I swear, Tinkerbell from hell gets more excited over other peoples dates than her own.

"Ow! Alice!" Bella whined, jumping about a foot in the air, Alice held the curling iron up innocently, and I couldn't help but laugh, these two bitches were ridiculous.

"So where are you guys going on your _date_ anyways?" I asked, trying not to sound too much like a bitch, but I couldn't fucking help it, granted Bella was one of my best friends, but she was usually more observant than this. She had to have known I was into Emmett, and god damnit, I was pissed.

Bella shrugged, not meeting my eyes in the mirror "He never really said, we've texted a few times, he's just told me to dress nice, because we were going somewhere really nice." She smiled a little bit, and I wanted to smack it right off of her.

"Emmett? Going somewhere nice?" I scoffed, laughing "Yeah, right, that's like a bull in a china shop... literally" I crossed my arms over my chest, happy with my remark.

"Rosalie Hale!" Alice shrieked, grabbing Bella's bottle of perfume and spraying it in my face, like thirty times, enough till I was choking on it.

"Bitch!" I coughed, pushing her out of my face "What the fuck was that for?" I asked, once I could breathe again.

"Be nice to Bella and Emmett, it's not either of their faults you were playing way too hard to get, you lost out, now calm the hell down." She said, setting the perfume back down, and giving me the evil eye as she went back to helping Bella, who was unusually quiet through all of this. "If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all," she recited, winking at me, stupid little pixie.

"Fine" I grumbled and walked out of the bathroom, plopping on the couch, I turned on the TV flipping aimlessly through the channels. Nothing interested me. I was pissed off.

After about five minutes of sulking on the couch, I shut off the TV, and stood up. I smoothed out my clothes and walked back into the bathroom to help Bella. Rosalie Hale does not sulk over ANY guy, especially not Shrek; giant looking oaf's who don't put in any effort in hanging out with me. And Rosalie Hale, most definitely does not give a fuck about any sleaze ball guy who would try to jump into one of her best friends pants because he simply was too lazy to try.

"You look great, Bella" I told her honestly. And she did. She had a knee length dark purple strapless dress, with silver heels, and Alice had done her hair in loose curls that fell around her face. She looked great, and I hoped Emmett didn't fuck it up, because I'd have to kill him. Fucking with me was one thing, but when you fucked with one of my best friends, especially fragile little Bella, you had another thing coming.

The doorbell rang, and Alice squealed and went to get it. I never understood her thrill of answering doors.

I followed Bella out to the living room, and leaned against the wall to see Emmett release his hug on Alice, and my panties got a little wet at the sight of him. He had on a pair of black dress pants, and a button down blue long sleeve shirt, and a navy blue tie. He had shaved, and his hair was gelled, and I could smell his sexy ass cologne from here.

I was in fucking trouble; I could only see red now. I was pissed off. I wanted to go on that date with him I wanted him fucking badly.

"Hey Rose" he said from the doorway, smiling at me. I smiled back, because I don't show any of my weaknesses, fuck that, I would not let Emmett McCarty's cocky ass know he was affecting me.

"Hey Emmett!" Bella said, smiling shyly at him. Guys always ate that shit up, but her dumbass never saw herself clearly. I wish to hell she did, because than Emmett wouldn't be watching her all gaga eyed right now.

"Bells!" he said, smiling down at her as he wrapped her in a hug, which seemed brotherlier than anything, which pleased me. "You look beautiful!" he told her, kissing her cheek, and my anger burned, I had to bite my tongue to stop from saying something.

"Goodnight ladies," Emmett beamed, wrapping an arm around Bella's waste. "Don't wait up." He winked, and Bella smiled at us innocently, innocent my ass, that little slut, as they shut the door behind them.

"I'm going to call Jazz!" Alice chirped and disappeared from my vision as I sat and angrily bored holes into our front door.

Oh hell no.

**APOV**

"All right baby, I must go rub this date in Rose's face now" I told Jasper excitedly through the receiver.

"I hope you know what you're doing darlin'" he chuckled softly. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his perfect laugh.

"Oh trust me baby, I know" I reassured him. "I love you, and I'll call you as soon as I can."

"All right sugar" he said, "I love you too." I smiled into the receiver as we hung up, and I made my way into the living room where Rose was curled up on the couch with a pint of Ben and Jerry's. I couldn't help but smirk. She was right where I wanted her. But I worried she was thinking about Royce, her jerk of an ex, so I knew I had to be careful.

"Rose, what are ya watching?" I asked plopping down at her feet, not really caring what she was watching.

"My Bloody Valentine" she replied flatly. She was not in a good mood.

"So Bella and Emmett were so cute tonight, weren't they?" I beamed, throwing her the bait.

"I guess" she shrugged, not taking it.

"Emmett is such a good guy, he's silly, and fun loving, and he's always smiling, I feel like that's definitely something we need in our lives, and if he and Bella get serious he'll be around a lot" I continued, I saw anger flash in her eyes, but she didn't respond, she just shoved another spoonful of Cherry Garcia into her mouth.

"And he looked so handsome in his outfit; even I had a problem with not wanting to jump him." I told her. "Don't tell Jasper I said that though, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like that idea."

"Alice, I'm trying to watch people get murdered." She said lamely, glaring at me from the corner of her eyes.

"What is wrong with you Rose? I thought you didn't like Emmett?" I pushed, knowing I was getting to her.

"I do like him!" she said angrily "But he was supposed to try harder, he wasn't supposed to be like the rest of the douchbags Alice, I thought he was different, he wasn't supposed to be like…" she trailed off, not wanting to say his name.

Ah, so I finally cracked Rosalie Hale. Admittedly, it didn't take as long as I thought it was going to, she is usually pretty tough. She must be tired of being alone or maybe this isn't her first pint of ice cream. I don't know why but the higher her sugar levels the lower her resolve.

"Honey, he did try, each and every time he saw you. And I understand why you play hard to get, trust me babe, you went through a lot with Royce, but there is such thing of being too hard to get." I told her, watching the pain pass through her face as I mentioned Royce. "Not every guy is going to be like Royce, he was the ultimate jerk, and I know that he hurt you really badly, but you can't hold it against the entire male species for the rest of your life" I said slowly, I really didn't want her to cry, I was just trying to make her realize that she deserves to be happy. "You have to throw this boy a bone at some point babe, or it's not completely unfair that he's kind of giving up." I told her, when in all honestly, Emmett was still trying for her. He and Bella was more brother sister than anything, if they actually were on a real date right now, it would be totally awkward for all of us.

She shrugged. "I don't know Alice. I was mad when he first called her for the date, but then I convinced myself that I was over him, that I wasn't going to worry myself over any guy who would jump from me to my best friend without a second glance, but then I saw him all dressed up, and I realized that I should have been on the date with him." She shrugged. "But Bella is our best friend, and if she is really happy with Emmett, than I'm not going to say anything, because she deserves to be happy." She added, and I smiled, Rose was a bitch, but when she cared about you, she had the biggest heart. "And I don't want him to be like Royce, Alice, I want him to be different." She admitted, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Rose, I really think you should talk to Emmett when they get back." I smiled at her. "You should tell him how you feel, and maybe tell him about Royce…" I trailed off, unsure of her reaction.

"We'll see, who knows if they will even come back." She shuddered at the thought, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh honey, I don't think Bella could handle Emmett like you can." she threw her head back and laughed at that. I was glad that she wasn't sulking anymore.

"You're right Alice. I'm totally going to talk to that giant meathead when they get in." she grinned. "I'll make him an offer he can't refuse." She stated, grinning and turned back to the TV.

I couldn't help but smile.

Plan Alice, was officially in action.

Now I had to call Jasper back to see if it was working on his end.

_**Emmett POV**_

Oh my God. Oh my God.

The glares Rose was shooting me when I picked up Bella, whoa. That girl looked like she was torn between kicking my ass and pouncing on me, and honestly I think either would have been fine. I mean come on! Any physical contact with Rose and all her alluring beauty would be glorious. She had the sense of humor a twelve year old could enjoy, much like me. Plus now it seems like her stare could get not only a reaction from my crotch but also my heart, damn, that woman was going to kill me and I wasn't entirely sure I wouldn't enjoy it.

_Oh right Bells, eye on the game and head on the ball and all that stuff_. I told myself as I turned my attention back on Bella. I had to admit, Bella was a beautiful girl, and she had that wholesome girl next door, innocence look going on. I could see why Edward was targeting her for his next conquest. I frowned, I wasn't sure I was totally okay with that. Usually I wasn't friends with the girls Edward did this too, sure I would meet them occasionally, depending on how long his game lasted with them, but I was never friends with them. I looked at Bella again, and sighed, trying to get Masen and his stupid Friend Game out of my mind.

"So Bella, have you ever been bowling in your finest dress before?" I asked watching as Bella was browsing my iPod making the occasional snarky remark about my tunes.

"Uhm no Emmett, I can't say I have ever been bowling in a dress and I am not entirely sure that is a good idea. I'm a horrible klutz naturally, and add a pair of ugly bowling shows and a dress and I'm probably going to end up showing everyone the goods." Bella replied, smirking a little, as she finally settled on a song.

"Oh I am sure it will be fine, besides we can have some pizza and beer while we bowl. Then we can go to Target. I have a surprise for you there." I said with a chuckle.

"A surprise for me at Target?" She asked incredulously, looking at me like I was crazy. "Emmett it's a little early to be putting a ring on lay away for me. It's only our first date." She grinned at me, and winked.

"Yeah I know, just go with it sweets and I promise you it will be great. If there is anything I do well it's entertain and amuse people. I am like the plucky comic relief." I said honestly as I focused on the road in front of me.

"Emmett you are so much more than just comic relief! You are not only good looking, and hilarious, but you are a sweetheart, and you are a great friend, and you are helpful. Because not only are you helping yourself out with this fake date, but you're helping me out." Bella said, placing her small hand on top of my own. "And when it comes to Rose, she's kind of hard to crack, but I know for a fact that she will realize this as well. A few years ago she had this really horrible boyfriend named Royce, and I won't go into all the details, because it's personal to her, but he made her think guys will and can only ever like her for her beauty. So since then she's had some seriously strong defenses up around guys." She explained, and I couldn't help but smile. This girl seemed to get me and I was glad.

"Thanks Bella, that's very sweet of you to say and I understand. I am friends with Edward who happens to be the most emotionally unavailable guy ever. But for some odd reason around you all his bullshit seems to drop." I saw her smile from the corner of her eye, and decided to embarrass Masen as I continued "Did you know he has your ring tone set to 'Kiss Me' by New Found Glory? You do not know how happy that made me. I must have teased him about when he had his ovaries installed for a good half hour once I heard it" Bella busted out laughing, I was glad she seemed so happy.

"What is it Bella?" I asked after her laughter didn't seem to be able to stop.

"I have the same song but by Avril Lavigne set as Edward's ring tone. You should have seen the look Alice and Rose gave me when they heard it. I had to endure the Kissing song from them the entire rest of the time at the Spa, so I kind of feel his pain." Bella explained. I noticed that I saw her face light up when she even said his name.

"You really like him don't you Bells?" I asked trying not to pry but I figured this was why we were even on this date.

"Emmett, honestly I am not one of those girls who just obsesses over a guy but since first meeting him, he's all I can seem to think about. Alice told me I have even mumbled his name in my sleep. It's really pathetic." She laughed at herself "And I don't know what came over me when I kissed him at my party. It was such a small kiss, barely more than a friend kiss, but ugh I can't ever forget how his lips felt on mine and how sweet he tasted." She said dreamily as she leaned back in her seat and I swear I could hear her let out a sigh.

"Okay we need to change this subject or I am afraid I might end up getting my period and being a horrible date." I interjected. Yes I could play the funny guy card, it was mine I owned it.

"Oh I'm sorry Emmett! I didn't mean to gush to you like you were a girlfriend, but you just seem so sweet. I guess I forgot you were a guy and not one of my girls" Bella said.

"Oh hells no! You are not thinking of me like a girlfriend. I understand we had a bonding moment but I am not coming over to your house for a pajama party. We are not watching Gossip Girl while our toe nails dry. I am not one of your girlfriends Bella, I am a man damnit"

"Sure you are sweetie, just keep telling yourself that" Bella replied in her best Rose impression. I could not hold back the laughter. This girl was funny and I hoped Edward realized how awesome she was and I decided then and there if he ever hurt her I would have to kill him. It would be easy I am sure Rose knew of many ways to dispose of a man's body without it ever being seen again. I chuckled to myself at the thought and found it sort of erotic at the same time. Damn Rose, woman was going to be the death of me.

**BPOV**

I had to admit, I really liked Emmett. Not the same was as I liked Edward, or even the same way that I liked Rose and Alice. Emmett was more like an older brother. I could tell him things, and joke around with him, and he seemed to make me feel better about anything I was worrying about. Not only that, but he could make me laugh like no one else.

He really was a great guy, and I hoped that Rose could see this, she needed to let go of Royce, he was the king of all douche bags and she really had to know that not all guys were like that. Especially not Emmett; Emmett was the polar opposite of Royce in every way.

Bowling in our dress attire was actually a good time. At first everyone gave us funny looks, and I was embarrassed, but Emmett was the type of person to make you forget you were in a building full of people, and before I knew it we were bowling and eating pizza and beer in style.

Emmett had entertained me with a lot of stories from his childhood, which usually always included Jasper and Edward; they were three crazy little boys. But I was glad that he shared the stories with me, it gave me an insight into all of their lives, and where they came from, and how much they meant to each other.

"All right Bell's, here's the name of the game." Emmett said once he parked in front of Target. And I gave him my full attention; something inside me said that this was going to be good. "We have 30 minutes to find any number of items under twenty dollars that will make the cashier either give us the craziest looks, or have to ask us what the hell we're using them for." He explained, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, I had always wanted to do this, but Alice and Rosalie didn't see the point. "Got it?" he asked as we got out of the car and walked up to the doors.

"Got it." I told him.

"Okay. Remember Bella, exactly 30 minutes, and no more than twenty dollars!" he reminded me as we walked through the doors and went separate ways.

I grabbed a basket and wandered through the aisles aimlessly, not exactly sure what I was going to get.

Thirty minutes and a turkey baster, a box of rubber gloves, Crisco, and Tucks hemorrhoid pads later I was waiting up at the front end for Emmett. About a second later he appeared in front of me holding a roll of duct tape, a nursing bra, a butcher knife, and a bottle of KY jelly in his arms.

"Oh my god Emmett!" I laughed shaking my head at him as we walked up the register where a teenage girl was working. She was going to die when she saw what we were going to purchase.

He winked at me as we approached the register, "Ladies first." He told me, gesturing to the counter. I smirked, carefully watching the cashier as I put each item on the counter. She carefully scanned the items through and with each one, she gave me a weirder, and weirder look. I was almost sure the look on her face was permanent until she told me the total.

"Thank you" I told her politely, smiling. She just nodded, giving me another disgusted look, but was quickly distracted by Emmett dumping all his things on the counter.

I watched as she surveyed his items, and looked up at him nervously, her eyes wide with fear as she came across the butcher knife. I bit my lip, I knew if I started laughing I was going to blow it for him.

"s-sir" she stuttered, her eyes still wide with fear, as her face paled. "I-I can't complete your sale." She stated her voice shaky.

"Why not sugar?" Emmett asked in a creepy voice, I bit down harder on my lip as my body shook with laughter, if I didn't know Emmett I probably would have been running away with fear right now. I was running through every scenario this poor cashier thought we were going to use these items for later.

"This- this... I just can't" she said, taking a step away from the huge, intimidating man in front of her.

And I couldn't take it anymore, I nearly ran from the store, and as soon as I made it outside I burst into laughter, my entire body was shaking, and I could feel the hot tears coming down my face. A few people walking in the store gave me questioning looks, but I didn't care, this shit was too funny.

A few minutes later, once I had been able to calm myself down, Emmett walked through the doors empty handed, which only made me burst into laughter again.

"She wouldn't sell it to me." He pouted as we made our way to his car. "I even offered to trade up the knife for a melon baller, and she still wouldn't." he huffed, chuckling.

I burst out laughing as we got in the car and began heading back to my apartment.

"What the hell was I going to do?" Emmett asked loudly, "Spoon someone to death? God."

We laughed most of the car ride home, I had really had a great time, I couldn't remember the last time I had actually laughed so hard I almost peed my pants. Emmett was an amazing person, and Rose needed to realize this.

When we got back to the apartment, I invited him up, knowing that Rose would be awake, waiting for us. Alice would make sure of it.

_**EPOV**_

Oh my god. What the hell was I thinking when I thought that carrying on a conversation with Tanya Denali was possible? Did I care about who was screwing who in the hospital she worked at? Nope. Did I care who was wearing designer knockoffs? Hell no. Did I care about how beautiful and wonderful of a person she thought she was? No.

I was hoping drinks with Tanya would help take my mind off the fact that Emmett was going out with Bella, but it was not working. The alcohol barely took the sting out of the verbal diarrhea that was Tanya's end of the conversation. I swear I was drinking myself as stupid as she was just to stand her. This was not how this night was supposed to be. I was supposed to be going out with Bella, what the hell happened? We had hung out in a group setting and got comfortable with each other and then I was suppose to spend some one on one time with her as "friends" before we realized we wanted more than that, and then I would give her a night of what we both needed, and I'd move onto the next one; Like fucking clockwork.

Argh. Damn Emmett for being blind to the fact that I liked her more than he did and asking her out before I could. He should know the routine by this point.

I glanced at Tanya for a second, _Shit._ The look on her face told me she was waiting on me to say something.

"How about I order another round?" I asked hoping to deflect whatever she was waiting for me to say.

"Oh Edward if I didn't know any better I would think you're trying to get me drunk on purpose" She replied as she playfully hit my arm.

"Trust me Tanya that is the last thing I would want to do with you." _Oh shit_, the look she just gave me could kill a man's erection at twenty feet. _Recover Masen, quickly, or at least cover your crotch dude._ "I mean you are such a good friend I would never want to disrespect you or our friendship in that way" _Smooth Masen, very smooth_.

I looked at Tanya, I mean really looked at her. Yes she was hot, I am a guy after all and most guys found her attractive, on the outside. But the more I looked the more I saw the difference. She wasn't Bella. Tanya was all hard angles where as Bella seemed all soft curves. Tanya was more the type whose clothes and makeup made them pretty, but Bella was pretty in anything. God I can only hope Bella is as miserable with Emmett as I am with Tanya.

"Edward sweetie is there something on your mind?" Tanya asked while rubbing my arm again.

"Honestly Tanya, I just have a lot going through my mind right now and I apologize if I am not the best company." I replied, pulling away from her so she would stop touching me. It was starting to verge on "bad touching" and I would feel like a real douche yelling "Stranger Danger" in the middle of a bar as a grown man.

"Does this have anything to do with that Bella girl who thought she was your girlfriend?" Tanya asked, dislike evident in her voice.

"Actually, it does, since we are friends I don't have a problem talking with you about her. I just met her about a month ago and honestly I can't seem to get her off my mind. But at the moment she is on a date with Emmett of all people, Emmett, and for some reason it's bothering me." I admitted before I even realized what I was saying, wow, how much had I had to drink tonight?

"Oh Edward, your jealous that your friend got to play with the toy you wanted" Tanya said, giggling. I frowned, but let the comment slide.

"Yeah but why am I jealous? I mean sure we had our moments, but really I am not sure what I feel for this girl. It's all so different and new to me" I continued.

"Edward, you like her. Not just like a friend but like a girlfriend sweetie." I am not sure what the look on my face said, but it seemed to have betrayed me to Tanya. "Oh don't give me that look, every girl in the tri-state area knows about you and your games of just being friends until you get them in bed. Most girls put up with it because you are so sweet and sexy but this one didn't seem to fall for your charm. Or maybe you didn't fall for your own bullshit this time." She shrugged, and it surprised me that she was so in tune with me, I almost felt bad for playing my games with her, almost.

"Thanks for the insight Tanya, but I think it is time I go home. I had a wonderful night and thanks for listening to my problems." I paid the tab and left a tip, as I gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"Anytime Edward, just call me if you need me" she said as I began to walk out.

How can someone who seems so vapid and shallow to me have pegged me so well? Here I am thinking I am so above Tanya and her fakeness but now I realize I am just like her.

I had a lot to think about as I drove over to Bella's place. I was not sure what I was going to say but I just needed to see her. I trusted Emmett like he was a brother to me so I knew he wouldn't be all over her or anything. Really he looked like a brute but he was really a teddy bear. I just needed to see her and reaffirm that I wasn't as disgusting to her as Tanya suddenly seemed to me.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has added this or me as a fave or sent a review, they are awesome. We are trying to keep up with our twice a week updates, but right now I am working crazy hours and Dani has midterms and such so...we will try our best. If nothing else it will be atleast weekly updates. Yes chapter 8 is started but not finished. First time we have ever posted a chapter before the next one was finished, but I am admittedly having trouble with my part....

Thoughts ? Ideas ? Suggestions ? I love feedback. Not just reviews but PMs as well. I try and answer all PMs I get. Sorry no forums setup for the story yet but maybe soon...


	9. Chapter 8

We don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

Sorry for the delay in posting. Dani and I had some trouble with this chapter. We each have ideas on where it needed to go and it took us awhile until we were happy with it.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Emmett please let go of me! I have to pee!" Bella squealed, batting at me with her tiny hands "Do you want to come inside?" She asked into my chest as I continued to hold her in the huge hug I had been giving her. I couldn't help it; this girl was so sweet.

"I hope you don't think I am that easy." I replied giving her my most heartfelt grin as I finally let her go.

"Oh yeah stud," she rolled her eyes at me, and added quickly "take me! I'm yours!" she laughed as she handed me back my coat she was wearing. It was cold outside and I wasn't about to let her freeze.

"Bells." I replied, smirking at her. It was so effortless being with her. Not in a romantic way, but just as friends, well maybe not just as friends really. She seemed more like a sister to me. She could keep up the banter with me without becoming pissed at my crass nature and comments and at the same time she just got me.

"Emmett, I'm inviting you in so that you can have an excuse to talk to Rose." Bella replied turning and unlocking the front door.

"Do you really think this crazy plan of Alice's will work?" I asked because while I could not have asked for a better night out with a friend, I knew this was not a real date.

"I learned long ago Emmett, you never bet against Alice, besides was I that horrible of a date?" Bella asked and turned to look at me.

"No Bella, you are awesome and it has been so long since I felt like I could just be myself with a girl. Thank you," I replied giving her my biggest grin, knowing I was flashing my dimples.

"That is who you need to be with Rose. You both have tough exteriors, but inside you are both all heart." Bella said getting on her tiptoes and giving me a small kiss on the cheek, before entering their apartment.

"Thanks Bells." I replied as I followed her. I knew I had put up this front of being the prankster and smartass with my friends, but I had feelings too you know, and Bella was one of the few people who got that.

I entered the apartment and I saw Alice and Rose on the couch. God Rose looked good, but really when didn't she? Then I saw her eyes, they looked worried or maybe concerned.

Maybe Tinkerbell's plan would work after all.

Alice got up and followed Bella into the kitchen as soon as she noticed us come in. I gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, but immediately turned my attention back on Rose.

"Hey Rose." I said with a nod to her.

"Hey Emmett." was all Rose replied, and her voice seemed kind of sad.

"Is decaf okay Emmett?" Bella asked, peeking her head in at me from the kitchen.

"Sure Bells, thanks" I replied taking a seat on the loveseat across from Rose who was still on the couch.

"So how was your date tonight?" Alice asked as her and Bella walked back from the kitchen, Bella handed me a mug of coffee and took a seat next to me.

"Oh it was great, we went bowling and then to Target!" Bella replied excitedly, and I was glad I could make her happy, she was a good kid.

"You went to Target dressed like that?" Rose asked incredulously raising an eyebrow at us. I saw something cross her face, but before I could figure out what it was, it was gone. God this woman was beautiful, there was never a doubt about that, but I could see things below the surface that I honestly think excited me more then her beauty itself.

"Oh. My. God! Emmett showed me the funniest game!" Bella exclaimed, completely ignoring Rose's question as she jumped into an explanation of our whole weird items game and how my purchase was refused. All the girls started laughing. Rose was even more beautiful when she laughed. I made it a note to try to always make her laugh, even if it's at me just to see that smile spread across her face.

"Rose…" I started, a little nervous to what her reaction would be, "I would love to take you out sometime… if you're interested." I asked and saw her face light up and then she looked…pissed. Damn this woman was confusing.

"You son of a bitch!" Rose spat at me and jumped up from her seat on the couch and lunged at me. I wasn't sure if I was more scared or turned on by this and that worried me.

"You just get back with best friend and you have the balls to ask me out right in front of her? What kind of douche bag are you!?" she demanded, smacking me repeatedly across the face, and on the back of the head, I tried grabbing at her arms, but she was too fast for me. "I mean, really, you couldn't score with her so now you're trying with me? I thought you were a decent guy!" Rose yelled, more then asked, and balled up her fists and started punching me instead of just slapping. Now, when I say punching, I'm not talking about little, harmless girl punches here. Rose hit me like a man and honestly it hurt. I knew my shoulder and chest would be bruised, and my cheek would have a permanent handprint for days to come. Once again, I found myself worried I was less scared and more excited by this close contact with her.

"Rose! Stop hitting Emmett!" Bella finally yelled trying to grab Rose's arms, but she was still staying a safe distance back.

"Down Bitch slap Barbie!" Alice squealed as she tried helping Bella pull her off of me.

It sure did take them long enough. Damn.

"Rose, I'm sorry that was disrespectful of m-OWH!" was all I could get out before she slapped me, square in the mouth. Not like the rest of her slaps, this one was out for blood, and I could actually taste a little bit. Now this was starting to go from kind of hot to scary. Her eyes looked red and I was making a mental note to start wearing a cup around this woman in the future to protect my manhood.

"ROSALIE HALE!" both girls screamed at her, which seemed to finally snap her out of her temporary insanity.

"Ugh! I have had enough of these guys who only want to get into my pants because they think I'm hot." Rose huffed angrily. "But this is a new fucking level, this douche bag here, flirts with me for days! Weeks! But instead of asking me out he takes Bella out and has a wonderful time and then comes back to OUR apartment and asks me out." She continued as she slammed herself back down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rose, I am sorry if-" was once again all I could get out.

"Emmett if you tell me you're sorry one more time I will cut your balls off." Rose replied and shot me a glare so strongly that I believed her, my balls did too and I swear they shrank back into my abdomen.

"Rose, sweetie…" Bella started, treading slowly. "Emmett and I went out and we had a great time, one of the best dates I've ever had, but it was only as friends. He's a great guy, he made me laugh until I thought I would pee my pants, he was crude, but a perfect gentleman, we talked for hours, mostly about you, and Edward." she explained, mumbling the last part as her cheeks burned crimson. "He gave me a hug at the door for Christ sakes; he didn't even try to shove his tongue down my throat. It was more like a brotherly action then some guy who just wants to feel my boobs against his chest." She continued sitting down next to Rose and making sure they were making eye contact. I couldn't help but be proud of the girl, Rose was scary as hell. _Good for you Bells, if you can handle Edward the same way you too should work out just fine_.

"So this wasn't like a real date? Just two friends hanging out?" Rose asked finally looking at me.

"Alice, I think we all have some explaining to do." Bella sighed, shooting Alice a disapproving look.

I swear, girls can communicate more in a look then I could with a whole monologue.

Alice took a deep breath, as she looked from me, to Bella, back to me, and then to Bella again and finally settled her eyes on Rose. "Rose, I planned this date. I planned it to make both you and Edward jealous and realize what idiots both of you were being, and that you guys both had feelings for Emmett and Bella…" she explained calmly and softly, though I did notice she was standing at the other end of the couch, just outside Rose's arm reach to be safe.

Rose's face went from shocked, angry, and then maybe even a little…relieved?

"Rose, please listen to me and don't hit me anymore, it hurts." I admitted, grimacing at the thought of another round coming my way. "I was afraid to ask you out. You are not only the most beautiful woman I have ever seen but you are smart, funny, sweet, and can apparently take down any flyweight boxer out there, but you are also an intimidating woman. Honestly you scare the crap out of me with how great you are which only makes me like you more." I explained, taking a deep breath as I continued "I agreed to go along with pipsqueak's plan because I wanted you to see me as more then just another good looking smartass guy, and I am sorry if it hurt you, that's not what any of us intended." finished reaching over to grab her hands. I really just wanted to hold her hands, plus it would prevent her from hitting me again.

"You're not that good looking." Rose replied and took my hands, and that is when I knew it. This was the girl for me.

"We are going to go get Bella out of this dress and give you two a minute." Alice said, reminding me that they were even in the room. I smiled thankfully at them as they walked into Bella's room leaving the two of us alone.

"Rose, would you like to go out sometime, on a real date?" I asked looking into those deep blue eyes of hers.

"I guess I could give you a chance." Rose replied, winking as she leaned forward and kissed me. Not like a friendly kiss or a sweet kiss but a real kiss. Wow! This woman would have me wrapped around her finger in no time. I would do anything to keep her kissing me like this forever.

_**Edward's POV**_

I needed to see Bella; no I _had_ to see Bella. I had to know that I didn't disgust her as much as Tanya disgusted me. I also had to make sure Emmett didn't say anything stupid to give my game away.

I accelerated the Volvo faster weaving in and out of traffic. Honestly what was the point in having a sports car if you were going to drive like Grandma Cullen? My heart kept beating faster and it caused my speed to increase in the same increments. The Volvo seemed to need to see Bella as much as I did, if not more. This girl attracted me like a magnet, something no one had ever done before.

I whipped the Volvo into an empty parking spot, and only squealed the tires slightly before I hopped out and heading into the building. I stopped outside the door and tried to compose myself, my breathing had sudden become erratic, and I suddenly had no idea what I was going to say to her when she answered the door, if she answered the door.

What the hell was I going to say to her? My thoughts were all over the place; usually I was calm, cool, and collected. I never let any girl work me up like this, I was losing my grip, and I hated it. Bella was unlike anyone I had ever met before, but I couldn't let that ruin my perfectly skilled game. I sighed, running my hands through my hair, trying to figure out some reason to be at her house in the middle of the night when the door sudden opened and out stepped Emmett. Emmett, my soon to be ex-best friend who now had a goofy ass grin on his face while he straightened his rumpled and wrinkled dress clothes. My eyes probably looked as if they were bulging out of my head as he turned his head, exposing his neck to me. Are those lipstick marks? Why does my soon to be dead and decomposing in my trunk ex-best friend smell like Bella's perfume?

Oh fuck no!

"You filthy son of a bitch." was all my angry Hulk-like brain could come up with. I pinched the bridge of my nose, tightly.

"Ugh, hey Edward" Emmett said with a smile and a sly grin. Did the bastard not even have enough sense of self-preservation to at least act like he had not just violated the girl who had changed my normal calm self into a crazy person?

"Why Bella?" I spat from my mouth while balling my hands into angry fists at my side. Trying my best to keep the rage stomped down, but it was a struggle I was losing quickly.

"Edward it's not what you thin-" was all I let him speak. I didn't need to hear his lies. All the evidence was right in front of me.

"Then what is it Emmett? Are you going to tell me you didn't just fuck the one woman I really like?" I asked through clenched teeth, trying not to show my surprise of what I had just admitted, not only to Emmett, but also to myself.

"Edward calm down. Its not like tha-" Emmett began, holding his hands up, palms facing me, feigning innocence.

"You fucking asshole." I heard even before I saw Bella in her pajamas, standing in the doorway. Even with her furious expression on her face, she was cute and I was stunned.

"Not that this is any of your business." She snapped, and I was suddenly turned on by how angry she was. "But, Emmett and I had a great time tonight as _friends_! I invited him inside so he and Rosalie could talk. Alice and I left and she helped me change out of my dress and get ready for bed. We came back and caught them making out on the couch and told him it was time to go home or get a room. Emmett opted to go home, though I think Rose was hoping he would sleepover." She explained, and shot a wink over to Emmett at the last part, who was grinning like a mad man at this point. I still wanted to knock it off of him.

I let out a defeated sigh. She was right I was an asshole. Not just for thinking the worst about two people I really cared about but also because, well I have been an asshole for a long time. Something like that is hard to change; you can't just decide you're going to be a good guy after being a piece of shit for around a decade. It is not just a switch inside yourself you can flip and suddenly your this kind, caring, romantic guy who would rather just be with one girl forever instead just having as many one nighters as possible.

"I'm sorry Bella" I admittedly meekly. 'Sorry' did not cover what I felt. I potentially had almost lost my best friend, and the girl who was making me realize a lot of things about myself.

"Sorry for what Edward?" she spat angrily. "Sorry you didn't have the guts to ask me, the girl you just claimed to really like, out yourself? You're Sorry I had to hear that you like me while you were about to beat up your best friend, not because you told me in any romantic way whatsoever? Sorry you basically referred to me as a slut for banging Emmett after our first date? Sorry you couldn't stop being an arrogant bastard and just admit to me that you had feelings for me instead of Emmett?" Bella demanded, her voice getting louder with each word, she now had her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the left. I was torn between defeated, intimated, and aroused.

So I did what any reasonable man who does not feel he is worthy of the girl he likes, who has completely turned his life upside down.

I kissed her.

I kissed her with all the passion of the words my mouth could not express to her. I kissed her with all the caring my heart told me I had for her. I kissed her until I felt like my soul would escape my body and wind up in hers. Yes it was a hell of a kiss and the best kiss of my life.

I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but it did not seem long enough to me. I could spend eternity attached to Bella's lips and it would pass by in an instant. Plus I was slightly afraid of Bella's reaction to the kiss.

_**BPOV**_

I was so mad at Edward for being so hot and cold. I have never been one to initiate anything with a guy, but I have initiated every contact that me and Edward have had with each other. I didn't even think there was a chance of him liking me until my birthday party. He seemed a little more relaxed with me, and after I basically raped him after I opened his gift, he seemed to even be a little bit flirty. And then Alice came up with her crazy scheme, and I didn't think it was going to work. When it worked out for Rose and Emmett, I was so happy for them, Emmett and Rose were two really great people, and I was happy that they seemed to find something in each other.

Now, here I was standing in the hallway, in my pajamas, next to Emmett, who was trying to explain himself to Edward, when he didn't need to. Frankly, it was none of Edward's damn business. Yes, I like Edward, a little more than I'd care to admit at this moment, but besides the flirting and accidental kiss, it was nothing and now here he is concerned about a date I had with another guy and what we did? This is complete bullshit.

I was pissed, I had my hands on my hips, and I tilted my head to the side, waiting for him to answer the list of demands I just threw at him. Just as I was about to give him another piece of my mind, he crossed the hallway and his lips crashed down on mine.

My mind suddenly went blank as our lips moved together, our tongues dancing together with passion. Suddenly, every cell in my body felt as if they were lit on fire, and then turned to mush. I don't know how long we kissed, I ignored the cat calls Emmett was making, and Alice and Rose giggling from behind me. In this moment, nothing else mattered.

Suddenly, I was able to get my thoughts in some kind of order, enough to realize that I was supposed to be angry with him. So I gathered up all the strength I could muster and pushed him away from me, and I gathered all my anger, as I looked him dead in his beautiful emerald eyes and slapped him hard across the face.

I pulled my hand back ignoring the stinging, as I watched him recoil, putting his own hand up to his now bright red cheek.

"Bella..." Alice said lowly, warningly, from behind me. She knew this wasn't how I normally acted. I could see Emmett from the corner of my eye, he was covering his mouth tightly as his entire body shook with laughter, I had to look away from him or else I would join him.

"How _dare_ you?!" I asked angrily, crossing my arms over my chest, glaring at Edward, who had a mixture of shock and anger written across his face.

"Bella- I-"he began, but I cut him off, knowing if he continued I wouldn't be able to hold my anger.

"No, Edward. You can't just come around here and kiss people's anger away. You need to leave. Now!" I hissed, holding eye contact, but I could feel my resolve weakening

"Please allow me a chance to explain"his velvety voice asked, almost begged and his emerald eyes sparkled with sadness, oh hell I was done. I would give him whatever he wanted at this point. Stupid Bella, stupid emerald eyes, stupid weak resolve around gorgeous men whose kisses rattle my brain and make my stomach do cartwheels.

"You have three minutes, and then I am going to bed." I heard myself say, surprised at my own softness.

"Emmett, I'm sorry man, we'll talk about this later okay?" Edward said while turning toward Emmett with an apologetic smile, wait did he have dimples?

"Sure thing Assward, we _will_ finish this later" Emmett said as he walked past him to leave, pumping into his shoulder a bit harder then I would have liked. I wasn't happy with Edward but no need for violence. "Bye Bells, give him what he deserves." He said to me, leaning down to kiss the top of my head, and then disappeared down the hallway.

"Ladies you would please allow us to have just a moment of privacy?" Edward asked giving them his best genuine smile.

"Sure but I'm leaving the door open for Bella so she can slam it in your face if needed." Alice said, giving him a death stare.

"Plus that way he can't slam you up against it and ravish you." Rose laughed as she turned to exit. I rolled my eyes at my two best friends as I watched them disappear into the apartment.

Now that we were alone, I was nervous. I had never really been alone with Edward before and even though I'm still pissed off at him, the kiss earlier had my brain going through a wholly inappropriate list of "punishments" for him. I stared at my feet until he finally got my attention.

"While I think your toes are quite lovely, I do need you to look at me Bella." He said as he tilted my face up towards his. I gave him a slight smile, wanting to hear what he was going to say next, and also trying to ignore the sensations coursing through my entire body from the one little touch.

"Bella, I'm sorry for everything you mentioned and more. I guess I really am being Assward by not asking you about things or not telling you how I felt before I jumped to conclusions. I apologize if anything I did or didn't do offended you in anyway, that was never my intention." Edward said as he reached for my hand, and as much as I wanted to experience more of those wonderful sensations, I wasn't ready for contact with him yet, I just didn't trust myself.

"Edward, I'm not sure about myself when I am around you. One moment you are nice, sweet and flirty and that's great, amazing, even at times. Honestly your kisses seem to take my breath away and turn my brain into mush, which kind of worries me. But other times you seem to be someone I don't even know. Earlier finding you yelling at Emmett, acting like some over protective caveman, and that shit just pisses me off." I sighed, pausing for a minute. "I had an ex who thought he could control who I saw and when and after awhile I realized that wasn't right. I wouldn't let him do that to me and I won't put up with it from you either. So for now Edward, I think I will just give you as chance to be my friend. I thought I wanted more but I don't think you are really ready." I said as I wiped a stray tear that had formed in my eye at the mention of my past pains.

"I can do friends really well Bella." He said with a sly smirk across his face.

"See!" I threw my hands in the air, exasperated. "When you say things like that and give me that panty dropping smirk, it makes it hard for me to figure you out Edward. I hope you're being honest, but at the same time I can't help feeling like I'm not the first girl who's heard a line like that from you." I shook my head, and shrugged. "Anyways Edward, your time's up, we're friends and that's all I can give you for now. Good night." I said firmly, and pushed passed Rose and Alice who were eavesdropping behind the door and walked into my room, slamming the door loudly.

I plopped down on my bed and buried my face in my hands. I was so confused; I was supposed to be angry with Edward, for being such an ass. But all I could think about was the mind-blowing kiss we had just shared. Part of me felt horrible about slapping him, but the other part of me knew that I was right for being angry. He had never made his intentions clear towards me yet, how dare he come here and yell at the guy I had gone on a date with, granted that's the reason we had gone on the date in the first place.

So could I even really be mad? Isn't this the reaction I had wanted?

I would definitely kiss him, again, and again, and again. I sighed, laying back on my bed. I was even more confused now then I was in the beginning.

* * *

So Dani and I are looking and it looks like only maybe 5-7 more chapters of this little tale at most. Pretty much once Bella and Edward really get together its all happy ever after. I am not one to be a drama whore just to continue it.

We have already started brewing ideas of our next story. Dani does the angst and drama parts well, I do the humor so we are working on a good idea with the gang back in high school. We are open to suggestions or ideas on it as well.

I would bribe you with snippets for reviews, but I have lacked on that lately sorry. Honestly we started out posted one chapter once we had completed the next. Between holiday stuff, Dani's school and my work schedule we are no longer ahead. I have about 3 pages written from Edward's POV on the next chapter I need to type up and pass off to her and that is it folks.


	10. Chapter 9

First off I apologize for the delay in getting this out there. December for me was working 55-60 hours a week typically 6 days a week. So when I did have time off my brain was too much like mush to write well. I know that is a valid reason but I still feel bad. Also Dani had finals and of course the holidays and such.

Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, I just own by potty mouth and unique sense of humor

* * *

**EPOV**

Friends, ugh even the thought of that word defining Bella and I depressed me.

Sure, I fucked up. I can put on my big boy Superman underwear and admit it. I was a jealous and possessive ass over a girl I really had never made an honest attempt to be more then just friends with. I became frazzled and I acted like an ass by calling out Emmett and assuming that something had happened between them. Not just in private either, but where Bella lived with not only her but also her roommates there, yes I was Assward.

I had never _really_ been friends with a girl before, sure I claimed we were friends and hang out. But I always used it as a way to get close enough with them to sleep with them without feeling like a complete douche. I always knew we would end up sleeping together, and then I would just claim I didn't want to ruin the friendship and then I'd only talk to them if they contacted me again. With Bella, I wasn't so sure I could do that. It seemed when I planned to step up and be the dick with her I couldn't, but when I wanted to do something nice I ended up making an ass out of myself. I couldn't figure out if I was unable to run my game on her or if she just completed disarmed and dazzled me to the point of not being able to think clearly.

Fuck, all these years of pretending to be friends with girls had completely backfired on me. I sincerely hoped that God, Buddha, Allah, Santa Claus, and whoever was flying Tom Cruise's spaceship enjoyed the laughs they were having at my expense. The irony of the situation would make me laugh, if it wasn't happening to me of course.

I parked the Volvo in the first empty space I found, which was right outside the building and I walked swiftly towards the entrance, I needed to do this to get rid of the anxiety and frustration and I had while working out a plan on what to do about my Bella situation.

"Twenty in tokens." I asked to the kid behind the counter who did not look old enough to be working here. Hell the kid looked like he should be making bad jokes in the lunchroom and asking out the new girl, not working here.

"Here you are sir, just make sure you clean up after yourself." he replied and handed me my tokens. I grab the coins and start towards the back of the building as I had done so many times before.

Once I arrive at my destination outside the booth, I took off my shirt folding it in half and tucked it into the back of my pants. I didn't want to get anything on it and it was a given that I'd be getting hot and sweaty.

I threw a few tokens into the machine and entered the booth, pumping myself up to get ready for the show to start.

The first ball the machine throws whizzed by me, but now I know what to expect on the next one. Never swing at the pitch anyway, shows you're too eager.

The second one seems to come at me even quicker then the first, I still don't swing. _Come on Masen, head in the game and eye on the ball_.

The bat connected with the next pitch solidly and I enjoyed the vibrations it sent up my arms and into my shoulders. This was the type of release and therapy I needed. I needed to hit things and this was the most constructive way to do that. Nothing helped me relieve stress and anxiety like a trip to the batting cages. Well sure there were things better but batting cages were the best solo activity I could do to help myself at the moment. Nothing like being stuck in the "friend zone" with the girl you really liked and whom you wanted to be your partner in all the other activities.

I kept up batting practice until I was out of tokens and I had yet to come up with a plan about what to do about Bella. I finished up and sighed angrily with myself. So much for releasing any frustrations I had.

I exited the building with a quick "bye" to the kid behind the counter and made my to the Volvo. Once I slid in the driver's seat, I quickly grabbed my phone that I had left in the console and scrolled until I found the number for Mr. Kim's, they had the best Chinese food in the city and I was pretty damn hungry. I pressed the send key and waited patiently until someone picked up and placed a takeout order for Moo Goo Gai Pan and crab Rangoon. The nice lady who took the order informed me that it would be ready in ten minutes, which is another reason I love Mr. Kim's no matter what I order it's always ready in ten minutes.

I swung by and grabbed my takeout and headed to a local park to eat and clear my head. I sat at a picnic table since the weather was still warm for the fall season and started devouring my lunch.

I already knew I had to be more then friends with Bella. But I also understood how it was unfair for me to just expect her to go out with me now. I had made a complete ass of myself and had to make amends, not just with her but also with Emmett. Maybe showing Rose and Alice I wasn't a complete douche wouldn't hurt either.

As I was brainstorming on how I could possibly salvage this situation and have something like a normal relationship with Bella I reached for the fortune cookie at the bottom of the takeout bag. I knew I could make peace with Emmett, he really was a great guy and once I apologized and he made his snarky comments to me and busted my chops for awhile we would be cool again. Emmett was a great guy and I hope he could find happiness with Rose. I opened my fortune cookie and it all made sense.

_Flowers from you would brighten the day of a friend_

Simple yes, but something I had never thought of. If I started acting like someone who wanted to date Bella, like I should have from the start she wouldn't be able to put me in the friend category for long. Sure I could end up pissing her off but I doubted I could make it any worse on myself then I currently had.

I would send her flowers to apologize. Girls like to receive flowers; it made them feel all special and giddy. Plus it made every other girl who didn't receive flowers jealous. Friends didn't send each other flowers.

**BPOV**

Ugh. Mondays. I hated Mondays with a fiery passion. Something about the weekend ending and having to go back to waking up early and having my day packed with school and my internship and responsibilities just killed me. The only reason I didn't complain 99% of the time was because I absolutely loved working with the kids, they were awesome, and mostly because as long as I followed the rules of my internship they were paying my last year at the college. Which definitely helps, because once I'm finished, I'm going to be in debt for the rest of my life.

And I was also grateful because I was super busy on Mondays, and it kept my mind from wandering onto certain "friends."

As I pulled into my designated spot and shut my car off, I decided to stop thinking about Edward. We were friends, and I didn't think about Rose, or Alice or Angela, or Jasper, or even Emmett nearly as much as I thought about Edward, and I needed to stop or I wasn't going to be capable of being just friends with him.

I quickly made my way to our apartment, to see a huge white box leaning against the door. I rolled my eyes as I unlocked the door and picked it up, it was probably another one of Alice's impulse online purchases. That girl needed to stay away from the internet shopping. I swear after her third glass of wine from now on I was going to start confiscating her wallet and credit cards. Last time Alice got depressed, she polished off a bottle of high end vino and within a few days all us girls had a new summer and winter wardrobe, including matching shoes, bags, and accessories. While I love Alice to death, she did not need to end up in the poor house because she couldn't stop drinking and shopping.

As I stumbled inside, nearly taking the door down with me, I set my bag and keys in their respective places and began carrying the box to Alice's room, but stopped abruptly when I happened to catch the mailing label with MY name on it. I furrowed my brow as I walked back to the kitchen table to open the package. I didn't remember ordering anything, and I swear, if Alice ordered me another slutty outfit, I was defriending her ass and not just on Facebook either.

"Hey Bells!" Alice called as she appeared out of nowhere, I must have really been out of it to not here the door open. "Is that the pair of shoes I ordered from Guess online because if so I have been waiting for those and—"

"Alice." I stopped her, rolling my eyes. "It's for me, you didn't order me anything, did you?" I asked my evil little pixie friend who looked at me innocently, and confused, and a little upset that the package wasn't for her, and shook her head from side to side.

"I wonder what it is! And who it's from!" she squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

I opened the box to reveal a bouquet of about seven cream colored roses surrounded my pale pink carnations and snap dragons and beaded eucalyptus in a vase with a light pink matching ribbon wrapped around the vase. They were absolutely beautiful, I had never received anything like them before. But I had no idea who they could possibly be from, I hadn't been on a date in a long time.

"Bella! Those are beautiful!" Alice squeaked almost a tone only dogs could hear. "Who are they from?"

"I don't know." I replied, chewing on my bottom lip as I located a card buried in the flowers. I opened the card to see the most elegant handwriting that I would recognize anywhere.

_I'm Sorry – E_

"Edward?!" Alice squealed again as she peered over my shoulder to read the card. "As much as I'm mad at him for being a complete asshole the other night, that's really sweet that he sent you flowers, and those flowers are absolutely BEAUTIFUL!" she gushed, as if they were sent for her.

I couldn't help but share her excitement. The flowers were amazing, and I couldn't believe Edward had actually sent me flowers.

"That was so sweet of him." I smiled as I brought the vase into my room and set them on the table next to my bed.

I couldn't help the flutter that was happening in my heart right now. Even though I had told Edward I just wanted to be a friend that was probably the biggest lie ever. I wanted that kiss, and I wanted more of his kisses, and I wanted him to be mine. But I couldn't relive what happened with Jake, I couldn't go through that again. I wouldn't allow it, no matter how wonderful Edward happened to be.

I pulled out my cell phone and pulled up a new text message. I mulled over what to say for a minute, and then decided to keep it simple.

Thanks for the flowers E, they're beautiful –B

I set my phone down and lay on my bed, not thinking about the massive pile of homework that I had to do this week. All I could think about was a certain bronze haired friend of mine.

A moment later my phone chirped with a text message warning, and I couldn't help but giggle. _Oh god Swan, if one text message can make you turn into a giggling schoolgirl, you are WAY passed the friend zone_.

Your welcome, would you like to meet for coffee? –E

I sighed, smiling. Did I want to meet him for coffee? Hell yes. Could I meet him for coffee? Hell no. I had been putting off my laundry for almost two weeks now. My hamper was almost ready to explode, and I promised myself, and Alice that I would do laundry today. As much as I would have loved to put it off, I was down to one last pair of clean panties, and I refused to go commando or wear my granny panties. My granny panties were for emergency use only.

I frowned as I typed out the message.

I'm Sorry E, I'd really love to, but I'm SO behind on my laundry, it's embarrassing, rain check? –B

I set the phone down as I began to get my laundry together, I was glad that the laundry mat was right down the street. Just as I was getting ready to go, my phone buzzed again.

I smiled as I opened it to read the message.

Mind if I join you? It's my laundry day too –E

I giggled as I did a little dance. _Oh fucking Christ. It's laundry Bella. You need to get a hold of yourself_.

I rolled my eyes at myself as I texted him the name of the laundry mat, and quickly did a once over in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. I said goodbye to Alice, and Rosalie who were in the kitchen, and headed towards the laundry mat in an extremely better mood than I had been in all day.

_**EPOV**_

Bella liked my taste in flowers, but was unable to meet me for coffee because she had to do laundry. I was not sure if she was trying to blow me off or if she really had to do laundry.

So I replied back asking if I could join her, which she replied with the name of the laundry mat she was heading to. Everything was falling into place, except for the fact that I had never done laundry in my life.

I mean my mom or my aunt had always done my laundry growing up, and then when I moved out I just found a laundry service. For a decent price they would wash and fold all my normal clothes and press all my dress clothes, they delivered and I always tipped well. Problem solved.

Until now.

I will meet you there shortly just finishing up some work & have to get my laundry from home– E

I had to reply to her text message and give myself some time. I could not look like a complete fool who was too inept to even do his laundry, so I did what anyone would do when they needed answers, I Google'd it.

After reading a few different sites I got the general idea and made some notes to refer to later just in case, then stopped on my way home and got my supplies. I needed a laundry basket to transport my clothes to and from as well as detergent, fabric softener, and dryer sheets. Next stop was my place to pick up some clothes to attempt to wash.

Thankfully my laundry had just been delivered this morning, so I opened the brown paper package and unfolded everything, making sure to throw them carelessly into my new laundry basket then grabbed the sweats and shirt I had worn to bed last night and threw those on top. I changed into some faded and slightly ripped jeans and grabbed a band shirt to put on before finally took off for the laundry mat to meet Bella.

The prospect of doing laundry should not be this exciting to a person. Admittedly it wasn't what I would be doing but the person whose company I would share while doing it. I wouldn't care if I had to re-write the phone book into some dead language; as long as I was with Bella it would be fun. She seemed to just make everything better, even me.

I parked quickly and grabbed my gear and headed into the Laundromat, it was a bit scarier then I expected. While not what I would consider dirty, it just didn't look clean. Maybe it was the bad lighting or ancient machines, but all those thoughts were cleared once I saw Bella. She was putting a load of clothes into a dryer on the back wall. I set my stuff down on an empty washer and went over to her.

"Hello beautiful" I said as I leaned in; hopefully not close enough to startle her.

"Oh hey Edward, it's good to see you." she said as she turned around and gave me her wonderful smile.

"Thanks for letting me come along." I smiled as I began to throw my clothes carelessly into a washer.

"Does your mom still wash your clothes Edward?" Bella asked me playfully. Giving me a weird look.

"No Bella she does not," I replied a bit more sharply then I wanted to. "Why would you think that?" I asked, wondering what I could have done to tip her off that I had never done this before.

"You just threw all your clothes in together. That is a definite laundry no-no." she giggled at me.

I chuckled "all right, you caught me." I admitted.

"So how are you a grown man who doesn't know how to wash his own clothes? I'm curious about that now." Bella replied while following me over to my laundry so I could start the process of washing my already mostly clean clothes.

I had to think how to answer that before I could proceed. I did not want to tell her my parents died when I was young so I never had to chance to be taught by my mother how to do something as simple as laundry. While that was the truth, I didn't want to see the pity in her eyes for me hearing that story. I wanted to be honest with Bella, which admittedly was a stretch for me to begin with, but I didn't want to jump into something like that this quickly. So I decided on being vague without lying and if she pressed I would tell her.

"I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle. They both worked hectic schedules so we had our clothes laundered for us, and since I never learned, I just send it out and get it done. But I want and am willing to learn how to do it myself. Will you please teach me?" I asked in a pleading matter. I am not sure if I was pleading with her to not ask about my parents or for her to teach me to do laundry.

"Sure Edward, I'll teach you. It's pretty easy. First sort your clothes. You want to wash your towels and wash clothes separate, but I see you didn't bring any of towels. So just sort your clothes into lights, darks and whites and start putting each in it's own washer," Bella said with a bit more authority in her voice then I was used to, but I'm not going to lie, I liked it. She would definitely make a great teacher.

"Thank you." I replied and started at my assigned task.

I did as I was instructed by Laundry Commander Bella and once done I reported back to her for my next assignment. I walked over to the chair she was now seated in while she read her book. I noticed it was one of the books I had put in her birthday basket.

"Awaiting further instructions, ma'am" I said to get her attention in my best military persona I could manage.

"Did you add some soap and start the washers, Private?" Bella replied with a laugh without even looking up from her book.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am" I shot back. This game was kind of fun.

"Well then Private, you have earned yourself some downtime until they are done. Would you like to sit?" Bella asked finally closing her book and gesturing to the chair next to her.

"Thank you, so are you liking the book?" I asked, taking a seat.

"Yeah honestly it's not something I would pick out for myself but I find it rather interesting, thank you for it, the whole basket, and even the flowers. They really made my horrible day a lot better, thank you." Bella said while looking more at the floor then she did at me.

"You are welcome for the gifts and the flowers. Have you read the other books yet?" I asked.

"No this I the first one. Honestly the basket was so beautiful I haven't really touched anything in it until I took this book out today. I needed something to read while I waited and it seemed like the only book in the house I haven't read a half dozen times already" Bella said finally looking at me instead of at everything else.

"Yeah by judging from Alice's gift list, your books were getting tattered but more from love then from neglect. So you liked the flowers? I am glad I wasn't sure if it would seem to forward but I know I needed to do something to apologize, and I hope they worked"

"Yeah I was having a horrible day and they really brightened it. I felt bad for how I treated you anyways. I can see how I kind of came across bitchier then I would like but your actions happened to push a few of my buttons and I-" she explained, but I cut her off before she could apologize.

"You don't need to apologize for anything, it was all my fault. If I had the guts to ask you out instead of Emmett all that would have never happened, and I wouldn't have made a nice gesture for you based on a fortune cookie." I admitted to her as well as myself out loud for the first time. Whoa this honest stuff was…different.

"Thank you I think, but I am lost by the fortune cookie bit. Would you mind explaining that to me?"

"Sure" I replied and I launched into telling her about hitting the batting cages, my lunch, and the fortune cookie that suggested I send a friend flowers. I played down the fact that I was mulling over my feelings for her and just admitted I was working through something's.

"That sounds pretty amazing. So I should thank the restaurant for the flowers more so then you then I guess?" Bella asked me teasingly.

"No I had to pick them out and order them, they just planted the seed so to speak"

Bella chuckled and I swear I heard a comment about "lame plant humor" but it was lost in her laugh.

The alarm sounded on my washer's and I started moving my clothes to the dryers while Bella was getting her's out of the dryers and started folding it. I quickly deposited the clothes and turned on the machines and headed over to her folding station to help her.

"Would you mind some help?" I asked looking at the rather large pile of laundry in front of Bella.

"Sure, but don't go all pervy on my Edward and start messing with my panties or anything. That is just weird," She said while a giggle.

"I will try and be on my best non-perv behavior but I make no promises" I replied which earned another giggle from her and I could not help but laugh.

We fell into a nice rhythm folding and talking about nearly anything and everything. It was more like I imagined getting reacquainted with an old friend then getting to know someone new. It was the typical sharing of favorite things. I realized we had more in common then I thought, but without being too much alike that it seemed weird. So I decided to open up myself a bit more to her and see what happened.

"So I didn't tell you the whole story earlier. Now I didn't lie to you, I was raised by my aunt and uncle, but I didn't mention it was because my parents were killed when I was young." I admitted quietly to her and looked into her eyes hoping to see anything but pity in them.

"Oh Edward, I am so sorry that happened to you. My mom and step dad passed away when I was in high school and I moved back in with my dad myself so while I do not know what it is like to loose both parents, I do have some idea what you are going through. If you ever want to talk about it let me know, but thank you for sharing. I know it must have been hard for you to talk about because it is for me as well"

I was awe struck. I didn't see anything but a bit of sadness and something that looked like warmth in her eyes. She not only didn't feel sorry for me, but she understood somewhat of what I had been feeling and what I had went through. This girl truly was amazing.

"Umm Edward do you think you could stop staring at me while you are fondling my panties, it is kind of weird" Bella said with another laugh, not a giggle but a full out laugh.

I snapped out of my own head and realized I had been holding a pair of her panties while I processed everything and while I am sure it seemed a bit odd, if it made her laugh like that I could deal with the embarrassment. _Well since she handled that so well, let's try going for it._

"Sorry Bella, I was just thinking about what to say next. I didn't mean to violate your delicates." I said as I handed her the panties.

"It's okay, it seemed more funny then creepy" Bella replied.

"So Bella would you like to go on a real date with me maybe this weekend?" I asked.

Bella paused for a moment, I guess to consider my request but maybe just to watch me squirm. I was not really sure which before she replied.

"Sure, how about Saturday night?" She asked.

"Sounds great, I will pick you up at 6, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan" Bella said with a smile.

"No it sounds like a great plan"

* * *

Work is slowing down some so hopefully we will go back to a chapter every 7-10 days.

Dani and I are working on another story together. We have done a good bit of research/plotting but haven't started but will soon. It will be similar to this story so if you enjoy the humor in it (thank you) or the drama (thank dani) then check it out. It is not set in stone but it is going to be called Newport Living and we are basically taking the Twilight kids to Orange County. I know it sounds kinda done, but we think our ideas are fresh and we can put a interesting spin on stuff so please add either of us to your Author favorites because I think we should have a chapter up in the next few weeks.

So what did you think of this chapter that took a month to be posted ? Pissed at me for the delay ? Come on I love feedback, it really it is crack to me (and other authors) which is why we beg for reviews.


	11. Chapter 10

Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight, I just own a perverted mind and a few dirty words.

Okay so this was delayed again. sorry between work and school for Dani and I these chapters are taking awhile. Thankfully work is slowing down so I am having time to think. Seriously the other week I had over 60 hours in 5 days...

So this chapter gets a little closer to real for us. Dani and I think we have them talking how normally people so, so lots of dirty words and gestures. If those offend you, I am sorry but those are my bread and butter. Anyone who knows me will tell you I have a very loud, very foul, very sarcastic mouth and I put it to good use here I think.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**RPOV**

I carefully shut and locked the door to my M3, my baby, and made my way slowly into the apartment building. It was great to be home from work finally, I could get comfortable and then call Emmett, my snuggly fucking teddy bear. He'd die if he knew I called him that when he wasn't around.

As I approached our door, I hesitated before walking in. Our apartment was like a fucking fairytale threw up all over it. Alice was all smiles and gaga eyed over Jasper and his southern gentlemen crap. Bella was all up on cloud nine because she and Edward were finally going on a date, alone. And of course, even I was happy because I and Emmett had been hanging out pretty much every night since the "fake date."

As I walked into the apartment, it looked pretty much as I had expected it to look. Bella had her date tonight, and not only were her and Alice's rooms lost in a tornado of clothes, but the hallway, living room, and the bathroom as well. They also had some upbeat dance music going in the background, to help get her excited for the date. It was one of our rituals. Something about jamming out to silly music with your girlfriends was always a definite way to make anyone excited for anything.

"Why does it look like a mall threw up throughout the entire apartment?" I asked making my way into the bathroom where Bella stood in her matching navy blue lace Victoria's secret bra and panties. She only wore that when she wanted someone to see it. Which meant innocent little Bella Swan wanted more than just a kiss from our friend Edward Cullen.

"Bella has to find the perfect outfit!" Alice exclaimed as she flitted around picking up a shirt and a top, looking at it for a second, and then throwing it over her shoulder as she moved onto the next victims.

"You totally wanna bone Edward." I said, winking suggestively at her as I entered the bathroom and sat on the counter. I couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped my mouth as her entire body flushed.

"Rose!" she hissed, shaking her head at me.

"Well, you're wearing matching Vicky's, that really only means one thing babe."

"So what if she wants' to bang Edward, he's definitely fuckable." Alice interjected as she walked into the bathroom holding out an outfit for Bella to put on.

Did Alice just say fuckable? Bella and I gaped at her, and looked at each other and then the three of us burst into laughter.

"Why is it always so funny whenever I swear?" Alice playfully whined in between laughs. "Rose swears like a sailor and whenever Bella swears which is less than I do, everyone just shrugs and acts like its nothing!"

"Because-" Bella began, but fell back into hysterics and couldn't get anything else out.

"Because, you swearing is like my twelve year old little sister dropping the f-bomb, and it's just too funny" I explained once I could formulate a full sentence. Hearing my explanation only caused Bella to burst out laughing even harder, which of course made me and Alice start laughing all over again.

This is why I loved these bitches. They could make me fucking laugh no matter what kind of mood I was in. Even when I think I couldn't get into any better of a mood, or when I'm having the worst day of my life, and they don't even try, it's just the way they are, and I fucking loved every minute of it.

"All right!" Bella huffed once she finally caught her breath. "I need to get ready before Edward gets here." She said seriously as she slipped on the pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black halter top that Alice had picked out for her to wear.

Even though it was a simple outfit, she looked good. Alice had a talent in knowing exactly what someone should wear to make them look great.

"Listen Bells, you look fucking sexy, but you need to wear heels to finish it off." I told her as I hopped off the counter and walked into my room to grab a pair of black and gold trimmed heels that I know would finish off the outfit perfectly.

"Okay Bella, I know you want to fuck that boy, and even though he is quite scrumptious, which by the way, if either of you breathe a word of that to Jasper, I will burn every outfit of clothing that I do not like in your closets" Alice threatened as I walked back into the bathroom with the heels, and we both knew she was serious, so we nodded in unison. "Okay good, and as I was saying, I know you want to fuck him, but you need to make him work for it!" Alice lectured, and I nodded, knowing she was right.

"I know Alice, but I haven't had sex since-" Bella began, but Alice quickly cut her off.

"No Bella, you will NOT be having sex tonight."

"Bella, she's right." I told her firmly, and then added quietly "he's not going to buy the damn cow when the blowjobs are free."

I snickered as they both stopped what they were doing and stared at me for a second. "What did you just-" Alice began, but paused, shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her in disgust "Never mind, I don't even want to know."

"Alice, how the hell do I make him work for it?" Bella asked, dismissing what I had said as a look of confusion crossed her face "should I make a list of chores to do beforehand?" she asked seriously, I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing as she continued "Or should we create some kind of bartering system? Changing my oil is worth a hand job, but if he cleans the gutters and mows the lawn we get our fuck on?" she rattled off questions, and I couldn't hold it in anymore, I doubled over in laughter, fighting to breathe, Alice soon joined me.

"Guys!" Bella squealed angrily, "I'm serious here!" she pouted, putting her hands on her hips angrily.

"All right, all right" Alice said after a minute of catching her breath "Me and Rose will give you a quick lesson on playing hard to get before Edward get's here." Alice reassured her, as she began fixing her hair, and launching into the ways to make him work for it.

Edward Cullen was in for a handful.

_**EPOV**_

"You better not screw this up Assward" Jasper barked at me while I was trying to get ready.

"Thanks for your support Jazz, really it means a lot that you think so highly of me." I replied while trying on a different shirt.

"Edward let me break it down for you. I love Alice more then I love you. Alice loves Bella like a sister, so if you hurt her in any way I am required to beat you like you were my prison bitch. Given you are like a brother to me dude but Chicks before Dicks and all that" Jasper explained to me.

"I thought it was Bros before Hoes" I asked, realizing immediately that I was a dumbass.

"Hey don't call Alice a hoe" Jasper growled.

"Rose is not a hoe, she is a lady" Emmett roared.

"Sorry, I meant guys before chick?" I quickly apologized.

"Yeah bro see I like all the naughty things Rose does to me and if you did those things to me it would just piss me off so if she gives the word I will have to beat you like I owned you. Besides Bella is more awesome then you are so if you make me choose, I am team Bella" Emmett exclaimed while cracking his knuckles.

While I know Emmett is cuddly like a teddy bear for the most part, I also know what he has done to people to who pissed him off or those he cares about off before, not a pretty sight. Mental note to make sure my emergency contact info is updates at local hospitals and my insurance premiums are all paid up.

"Guys, look I really like her. I know I have been an ass to most girls but honestly I can't even try to do that with Bella. It is like she is my kryptonite. I don't want to fuck her, well I do but I want to like talk to her and just be around her nearly as much which is completely new to me." I admitted to the two guys who were practically family to me. Then I waited for the ridicule to start.

"So you want to be her…boyfriend then?" Jasper asked sounding almost as confused as I was.

"I think so, how do you be a boyfriend?" I asked somewhat curious about this new concept.

"Edward is a boyfriend. Edward is a boyfriend." Emmett kept repeating his new mantra while dancing around my bedroom. Jasper and I could not help busting out laughing at the large scary man dancing and singing.

"Jesus are you honestly dancing and singing like some teenager girl with her first celebrity crush?" I asked Emmett, hoping to deflect some of the taunts sure to be directed at me.

"Yes I am Edward because firstly I could kick both your asses without much effort at all and likely wouldn't even break a sweat. Secondly because I have been waiting what fifteen years for you to realize that ladies are people with thoughts and feelings and not just lovely places to park for your penis for the evening" Emmett replied while he continued dancing but thankfully stopped his chanting.

"Awh our little Edward is growing up. Soon he will be a complete person with you know feelings and emotions and concern for others and shit. I bet our little man might actually have the balls to try being in a real relationship for once." Jasper teased.

"So what makes Bella different than any of the other girls Edward? As her best friends boyfriends we have to make sure your intentions are honorable with her or well we have already discussed the ass kicking portion this evening." Emmett asked with a straight face.

Damn he was serious about this protective older brother role, it was kind of scary.

"I can't really explain it guys. The other girls I never really felt anything for them. When I am with Bella, hell even when I think about Bella which is all the damn time, it just…makes me happy. I am not talking like physically happy because well we have only kissed but like happy in my heart if that makes sense" I explained and waited once again to be belittled by my supposed best friends.

"Hell man it sounds like you are in love with her" Jasper replied.

"Yep I agree" Emmett added.

Was I in love with Bella? She was the person I always wanted to be around, or see, or talk to, and couldn't help thinking about her constantly.

Damn, I guess I am in love with Bella Swan.

BPOV

Did I want to bang Edward Cullen? That was such a silly question. Of course I wanted to band him. to be more precise I wanted to lick him from head to toe. But I'd never admit that out loud.

I half listened to Alice and Rosalie list the ways to play hard to get. Always leave him wanting more, make him think other guys are lining up at my door fighting for a chance to go out with me, never answer on the first two rings, and never answer every time he calls. It was making my head spin, really. It seemed like I had to lie to him to be able to do half of these things they were rattling off. I didn't want to lie to Edward, especially since I just got mad at him because he lied to me. That would most definitely make me a hypocrite.

"… and then he told me that he really likes it when I stick my finger in his –" Alice was saying, but I did NOT want to hear where she was sticking things.

"Alice!" I squealed, squishing my face in disgust, causing Rose to burst into a fit of laughter, Alice on the other hand crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her tiny foot at me.

"Bella! I knew you weren't listening!" she sighed, frowning at me. Whoops.

"I'm sorry Alice."

"How are you going to win the game if you ignore your coaches when they're giving you the plays?" Alice asked, and I had to raise my eyebrow at her, since when did Alice follow sports?

"Alice," I rolled my eyes, "I don't watch sports." I said a silent prayer that Edward was walking down the hallway and going to knock on the door any second now. Was it too much to ask for him to be an hour early? At that moment I did not think so.

"Bells." Rose sighed, shaking her head at me, her long blonde waves swayed back and forth, taunting me. Rose always knew the right thing to do or say to make anyone, man or woman, eat out of the palm of her hand. "It's all a game babe, and you need to play it right to get what you want. If you don't follow our rules you'll be alone at home, miserable, with Ben & Jerry, making your ass huge." She winked "and no man likes a fat ass." Thanks Rose, always the sweet one.

"Like you were last weekend Rose?" Alice quipped, a devilish smirk spreading across her face.

"Slut!" Rose shot back, smacking Alice's ass, hard, which caused Alice to shriek loudly, a pitch that would have all the neighborhood dogs running, and jumped back, stumbling over our mess of clothes, and landing, quite gracefully actually, onto the ledge of the tub. We all fell into a fit of laughter, until Rosalie was able to control herself, and cleared her throat, signifying that we needed to get back to business.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, is that if you like Edward as much as you act like it, you need to listen to us."

"I just don't want to lie to him… I don't want to start a relationship based on lies." I shrugged, admitting to them the real reason I didn't play the stupid dating game.

"Bella, how many boyfriends have you had? Not silly little high school flings, but serious relationships?" Rose asked, and before I could formulate an answer, she continued, "Cherry Popping, Community Service Mike, when you were like 17, and Jack ass, Jerk off Jay, like last year… right?"

I winced at the mention of my most recent ex. I had met him not too long after I had met the girls, and we had been together for years, until I had finally had enough, about a year ago, give or take a few months. He had started off sweet, caring, funny, and he had seemed like a genuinely nice guy. He had been jealous from the start, and at first it was cute, but then it just got progressively worse, and the more jealous he got the fewer friends I was allowed to have. Of course he hated Alice and Rosalie the most because they hated him, and told both him and me exactly how they felt.

When he tried to stop me from hanging out with them, they wouldn't allow it, and I was grateful for that, they were the only two I had left. But because I wouldn't give up my two best friends, it caused a lot of fights, we would scream, yell, and even throw things at each other, and then he would disappear for the night, I found out later that he had more than one girlfriend on the side who he'd go spend the night with.

My last straw was when he decided to hit me. He slapped me so hard across the face that I had a hand mark for a week, and my cheek was swollen. I knew as soon as he did that to me that the relationship was over. I was not going to be that girl who stuck around because she believed her abusing boyfriend when he swore to her it would never happen again.

So, that night after he left, I called Alice and Rosalie and they came over and helped me get all of my stuff from the apartment we shared, and I moved in with them. I hadn't seen him since that night. He had called me obsessively to the point where I had to change my number, and Alice told me one night when Rosalie and I were out he had come by banging on the door looking for me, but whatever she had said to him scared him off because to my knowledge he had never come back again.

"Alice and I have each had at least triple that many relationships, so you need to listen to us." She continued.

I sighed. "Don't forget about Tyler." I lamely pointed out earning a snorty chucklely combo thing from Rose.

"Bella." Alice giggled, rolling her eyes. "Two pump Tyler?"

"Tyler wasn't a relationship Bella," Rosalie scolded me. "He was just a friend with benefits who couldn't keep his dick hard enough to give you the benefits properly." And she and Alice chuckled at her cleverness and joined Alice in the eye rolling party.

Yep, these were my two best friends; they could do a lot of damage with what they knew about my past and me. Where the hell was Edward when I needed him?

**J POV**

Alice had given me very specific instructions, to find out Edward's true feelings about Bella. I think Rose had commanded the same intel from Emmett. I figured a few beers between work and his date while he was getting ready would be the perfect time.

"I can tell by that goofy grin in your face, you are in love with her man. Congradu-fucking-lations" I said as I clapped Edward on the back.

"Dude Bella is so much better for you than Bree, that girl had that horrible laugh and always tried to do your laundry. Remember when you stopped screwing her you notice your only had half a many pairs of boxers? I bet she has a shrine of them in her room somewhere." Emmett said while laughing as his own comment.

"Bree was nice compared to Irina, she smells like hummus and had that annoying ass dog, Kujo humped every fucking thing in our apartment, twice." I added with a grimace.

"Hey now come on they were both better then Lind and her mom jeans Emmett and Jasper what about Charlotte and her nail clippings EVERYWHERE. I swear I found some in my cereal one morning dude, it was sick" Edward added, finally giving it back to us instead of just taking our verbal abuse.

"Okay let's not bring all our skeletons out of the closet tonight. Edward have a great time with Bella, but remember she's a lady and treat her as such, or else I am telling Esme" I smugly grinned at him knowing he did not want me to tell his adoptive mom about him mistreating another fine young lady. Though admitted Edward rarely seemed interested in anyone I would have considered a lady before. Maybe our little boy was finally growing up. Atleast I had something to tell Alice now, she would be pleased.

"Okay guys, I have to go or else I'll be late. See ya" Edward said before he left. APOV

I knew as soon as Rosalie mentioned Jay that we had it in the bag. Bella never talked about him much, but it was obvious that he had really hurt her, and she hadn't really dated since then, despite the fact that I had tried to set her up about a gazillion times. So the fact that she was into Edward was kind of a big deal. But I had a feeling that it was going to work out between them, if they both could stop being so damn stubborn.

I had pumped Jasper for information on our little Eddie boy, but all he would give me was that basically the three of them had grown up together and they were more like brothers than best friends. Thanks a lot Jazz. I had even tried to be seductive about it, but then the subject of Bella and Edward was soon forgotten, and I was on bigger and better things. Wink-Wink. Jasper did consent to feeling out Edwards's feelings and true intentions towards Bella, and for that I was grateful, so that made him VERY grateful.

"All right, stop your cackling you evil wenches." Bella snapped, trying to hide a smile. She loved us, even when we were ganging up on her; she knew it was for her own good.

I really wanted things to work out for her and Edward, and also for Emmett and Rosalie. They were my best friends, and Emmett and Edward were so great to me, and to Jazzy. And I especially didn't want things to be awkward at the wedding Jazz and I are going to have. Don't think I didn't have that planned since I was eight either. I had a binder full of ideas on exactly how that would go down. It would be beautiful, sweet, and perfect, just like Jazz ands I

I had dated plenty of guys, but none of them even came close to comparing to the way I felt for Jasper. I knew he was put on this earth for me, and I was put on this earth for him. We fit perfectly together, not only physically because we are both great looking people, but our personalities balance out also. It's like I've been walking around incomplete until I met him and he completed me. He's perfect. We're perfect.

Right as I was about to start explaining to Bella some crucial game playing rules a knock on the door interrupted me.

"Thank all that is holy" she sighed exasperated and started to dash for the door, or at least tried to, Rosalie was on top of things, and close lined her, shooting her backwards, and earning Rose a dirty look.

"Rule number one, keep him waiting." Rose instructed.

"I'll go get the door, you two stay in here until Rose thinks it's been long enough." I told Bella, and winked at her. As I made my way out of the bathroom I heard her mumble something under her breath, followed by the door being slammed behind me.

I couldn't help but to laugh as I opened the door to reveal Edward standing on the other side, dressed in a nice pair of dark washed jeans, clean white sneakers, and a button up gray shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. It looked like he tried to tame his wild hair, but his attempt was failed, he definitely looked good though.

"Hey Al." he grinned, opening his arms for a hug.

"Hi Eddie!" I said back, giving him a hug, and as I pulled back I told him "You better be good to my Bella."

He sighed, and looked tired, like he had heard this before, which made me smile because I knew that meant Jazz had listened to me. "Alice, of course I will. Your other half and Emmett have already threatened my life in a number of different ways if I even look at her the wrong way." He shook his head. "Whatever happened to friends coming first?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his ignorance, I would have thought he of all people would know this, "It's the power of the pussy!" I started laughing harder when his eyes bulged out of his head, and his jaw dropped at me.

"Alice Brandon!" Bella reprimanded as she materialized from nowhere at my side, I could hear Rose snickering behind me. "Let's get out of here Edward, before they get crazier." Bella visibly shuddered as she pushed him back into the hallway, shooting me a look over her shoulder.

"They get crazier?" Edward asked in mock horror, and chuckled "Good night crazy ladies."

"Remember what we talked about!" I called after them, to both of them as they began walking down the hall.

"The power of the pussy, really Alice?" Rose laughed as I shut the door and went back inside.

"Well, it's true!" I defended myself.

"How did you even get onto that topic?" she asked

"He told me that Emmett and Jazz threatened his life if he hurt Bells, and he didn't understand why they would choose her over him so to speak. Plus I saw a cute shirt online that said "I have the pussy so I make the rules" ours should be in two to three business days." I explained.

"Ah, yes, the power." Rose chuckled in understandment.

_Em POV_

"Come on Jasper, drive faster I want to see Rosie" I whined.

"Jesus Em when did you start acting like such a chick?" Jasper asked, but speed up his truck per my request. God just a few days with Rosie and I was like a pitiful love sick puppy. But that is okay because only she does that to me and well she is worth more than losing a few man cards along the way.

"Quit your bitching, you know you want to see Alice as bad as I want to see Rosie" I countered.

"Yeah, I love her Emmett. Don't tell anyone but I have been shopping for a ring for her. I want to marry the tiny terror and soon" Jasper said and got this far off look in his eyes. He was no doubt thinking about Alice naughtily and I was admittedly a little jealous. Not that I wanted Alice, just that I didn't have anything really naughty to recall about my Rosie yet.

"Dude that is awesome, really she needs someone like you to calm her hyper ass down and you need someone to get you to open up and involve people more. You guys are like perfect opposites for each other and it seems to work out for you." I admitted to my friend while trying to make it seem like my danglers have retreated into my groin.

"Ring shopping for Alice is kind of hard though. She gave me a list a few weeks ago of various rings she liked at different stores and told me to look at them all and pick whichever one I thought she would like best" Jasper said.

"Sounds like she did most of your work for you dude, that's awesome" I said trying to ease Jasper wary mind.

"Emmett the list had over a hundred rings from nearly seventy different stores. I spent all last weekend trying to see which one was more Alice and barely saw fifteen rings. If I have to look at them all and then pick I might be able to purchase the ring a few weeks before I turn forty-seven" Jasper explained while palming his face in his hand.

"Jasper man you won't have to look at every ring. Once you see the ring that is perfect for Alice, you will buy it, propose and live happily ever after with the little spitfire" I said while punching him in the arm. You can have guy bonding moments, but they require booze or violence. Since we were driving to the girls place an arm punch would have to do for now.

"Thanks Emmett sometimes your smarter then you look, but then you open your mouth of course and that whole theory usually goes out the window" Jasper countered.

"Just for that I am going to suggest to Rose that she help Alice broaden her ring search. I mean I bet they make some really nice engagement rings in Asian and Europe" I said smugly. Top that bitch.


	12. Chapter 11

Per usual, Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just borrow them to play with.

Sorry once again for the long delay. I promise we are trying to get better about updating weekly again but it just isn't happening.

This story is winding down to its conclusion of our original story arc, but I don't think we are going to mark it complete just yet. We are going to see what happens and try coming up with some original ideas for it. I think there might be 2 to 3 more chapters of the current arc but then the idea we had for the story is done so...we'll see. If nothing else we might just keep updating every 3 weeks or so until we mark this as complete.

In better new shortly after posting this Dani and I are going to post the first chapter to our new story Newport Living. Newport Living is really a bit of Twilight goes to The OC, but with our own unique sense of humor and spin on things. The Twilight kids are all teens-ish ages so we get to have a bunch of high school fun. Anyways add Dani or myself to Author Alerts if you haven't already and check it out please. We are only posting chapter 1 for now but are working on chapter 3 so updates should be good on it for awhile.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Have I told you how pretty you look tonight?" I asked as I reached over the console to hold her hand while I drove.

"Not in the past few minutes but you're pretty too…uhh, I mean, handsome...ugh, awkward." Bella sputtered before palming her face in her hand.

"It's okay, I like that you think I'm pretty too, it makes us seem more even." I replied with a chuckle.

"Edward, I doubt you ever had a problem with women appreciating your appearance before." Bella replied with a not so subtle eye roll.

"True, but I never cared what any other women has thought of me, except for you Bella." I admitted and squeezed her hand to let her know I meant it.

"Wow, Edward, I don't even really know how to respond to that, but thank you. I guess I care more then I should about what you think of me." Bella said back as she hid behind her hair. I noticed she did this when she was too embarrassed by what she was saying to someone.

"You're amazing, you know that. You put me in my place and call me on my bullshit, but at the same time you're all shy saying you care about me in your next breath. It's sweet and shows me how… ugh fantastic? No not good enough. Wonderful? Still too weak. Fucktasically Awesome comes closer, but to me you are just my Bella" I rambled and pulled our joined hands up to my lips and placed small kisses along her knuckles.

"Your Bella?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice, still hidden behind the curtain of hair.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"I like the sound of that." she said and I swear I was able to hear the blush creep into her face.

"Good. Now we're here and I am starving so let's eat." I grinned at her as I pulled into the parking lot of one of my favorite tapas restaurants, Fusion.

Once I found parking, I shut off the car and hurried over towards her side to open the door. Bella kindly thanked me and then grabbed my arm as we walked into the restaurant. One of the reasons I liked this restaurant so much was because it was dimly lit, and was more of an intimate setting. It was the perfect place to bring Bella.

"I thought of taking you to Italian after your birthday, but decided it was too cliché so I picked somewhere a little different. I hope you like it" I said nervously as I held the door for her.

We walked to the hostess stand and announced that the Masen party has arrived. The generic looking hostess flashed me a flirty smile and had the next waitress lead us to a small table against the window. We ordered our drinks, a beer for me, and chocolate martini for Bella, and started looking over the menu.

"Anything sound good yet?" I asked reaching across the table and taking Bella's hand back into my own.

"A few dishes sound good, but I can't decide." she said, focusing on the menu, "I'm stuck between the Chicken Saltimbocca, and the Coconut Shrimp, What do you think?"

"hmm, I really like the Chicken Saltimbocca, so why don't I get that, and you get the Coconut shrimp, and we can share?" I suggested.

"Sound like a plan." Bella beamed and gave my hand a squeeze.

The waitress came back with our drinks and took our orders and then our conversation fell back into the comfortable routine it always seemed to be with Bella. We talked about our group of friends, and how great we though Alice and Jasper were together. We talked about Rosalie and Emmett, we even talked and laughed about the fake date. When our food came, the conversation didn't dwell, or become awkward.

That was until I heard the worst possible voice I could have ever heard when I was with Bella, "Hello Edward" I instantly froze. Shit, did I have the worst fucking luck in the world or was I imagining shit again?

"Hey Edward" a second voice added before I had a chance to turn face them. Why did God feel the need to shoot at me with both barrels today.

"Hello Jessica, Hello Lauren." I grumbled a greeting to Thing One and Thing Two that had magically appeared and decided to fuck up my date with Bella.

"So… Edward, we haven't seen you in awhile. Guess I know why now." Lauren said glaring at Bella.

"Yeah Edward, why don't you introduce us to your little friend?" Jessica mocked.

Okay, so I basically have two choices here. I could lie and try and concoct some crazy Emmett like story of how I know The Dumb ass Twins to Bella or I could man up and just be honest. And after the verbal abuse she gave me last time for being less than honest. I probably should put on my man panties and tell the truth, but damn it I am going to make sure it's clear. No more bullshit.

"Jessica, Lauren, this is Bella, my girlfriend." I added, smirking. "Bella this is Jessica and Lauren. They were bad decisions that I seriously fucking regret." I confessed looking directly at Bella to gauge how much shit I was in with her. The Skank Duo's wrath be damned, they didn't matter.

"Nice to meet you girls." Bella smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly. "I am very sorry for Edward's lack of judgment or self respect in himself to have gotten mixed up with you two whores. Don't worry about him though, I've been taking great care of him, after he was tested and thoroughly scrubbed of any skank cooties of course." She giggled at Jessica and Lauren.

I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. That settles it, if I wasn't in love with Bella before, I sure as shit was at this moment. Any girl who can roll with the punch and takedown skank's AND give me a hard on while doing it, is worthy of my love.

_BPOV_

Edward thought of me as his girlfriend!?

That almost balanced out the fact that he had actually stuck his dick in BOTH of the whore tacos in front of me.

Okay, so maybe the girlfriend comment AND the kissing I knew he was capable of, made it more than worth dealing with a few jaded booty call bitches. But, Oh my god, if he was good enough in bed that girls with as much experience as these two clearly had, still wanted him, the sex would definitely make up for it… mmm sex with…oh, wait the STD brigade hasn't left yet.

I sighed, looking up at the two whores who were interrupting my dirty thoughts of the gorgeous man sitting across from me. "Are you girls done here so my man and I can finish enjoying our evening? or do I need to speak to you slower and use flash cards?" I couldn't help but smirk at the looks they were giving me.

"Later Edward, call me when you ditch the bitch" Jessica scoffed as she flipped her hair and turned away.

Suddenly, Edward bolted up from his seat, "Do not ever disrespect Bella, EVER" he said, angrily, as he went after the slut twins. "I will take out full page ads in every paper claiming you two have every STD imaginable, and that your pussies have seen more dicks then an Urologist. Now get the fuck out of here and don't ever talk to either of us again." he snarled and returned to our table.

Okay, so my panties were officially soaked.

"Bella," he sighed, taking his seat again, "I am so sorry. Those girls, were mistakes, and they haven't left me alone since we hooked up." he shook his head, the regret evident in his eyes. "Yes it was stupid, I was a dumb ass and probably deserve to be stalked by them, but they or anyone else will not speak to you like that, you of all people do not deserve any of that." He reached over to grab my hand again.

"Edward, it's okay. Everyone in some point in time has made some stupid decisions." I said while giving his hand a reaffirming squeeze.

He smiled at me, looking relieved as we started to eat again, mostly in silence, but it wasn't a bad silence. I think we both were just ready to finish eating and get out of here.

"I hope you aren't too pissed about the girlfriend comment. I didn't want to say you were just my friend, but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable either. I was hoping by saying that it would cut their unwelcomed visit short, but sadly it didn't" Edward apologized.

"Do you think I am your girlfriend Edward?" I asked bluntly, hoping for my own selfish answer.

"Honestly, you are the only girl I have kissed since your birthday and this is my first real date since…god, college, hell, maybe even high school, so I would like you to be, yeah." Edward admitted. I felt everything inside me burst with happiness, and excitement. But, I still felt like I had to clear a few things up.

"So… you don't date, you just hookup?" I asked since I was now curious about this man even more.

Edward pushed his plate away and grabbed both my hands. looking me deep in the eyes. It suddenly made me worried because his expression had changed and seemed more troubled with his furrowed brow and smile-less lips. Edwards's lips needed to have his smirk on them or else something was not right in this world.

"I do want you to be my girlfriend and you told me that you need for the person you are with to be honest, so I will be, but only if you promise to let me explain everything before you refuse to see me again okay?" Edward pleaded somberly.

"Of course I'll listen to whatever you want to tell me Edward and I'm not going to leave you for telling me the truth." I said trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, so, basically I would try to just be friends with girls, which would make them want me more. It made it easy to just have sex with them with no strings attached. We would do things as friends, hang out with mutual friends, watch a movie together, grab some drinks, never actually date. And once the sex got old, I would break it off, admitting that we were just better as friends, and I cared about them too much to ruin our friendship, But once I broke it off, I would rarely run into them again." He explained with a pained look on his face.

I bit my lip as I took a minute to take all of this in and think about it. So he was basically a player. It wasn't as horrible as pretending to be interested in girls, leading them on and dating just for the sex, but still not completely honorable.

"Did you ever lead them into thinking they could have a real relationship with you?" I asked.

"No, I would always tell them we were just friends who had sex. I never referred to any of them ever as my girlfriend. Hell none of them ever even saw my apartment." Edward replied.

"Is that what you tried to do with me Edward?" I questioned him, I needed to know, but I hoping for a good answer.

"No," he shook his head. "Before I met you, that was my original plan, but then as soon as I met you, I couldn't, I haven't been able to do that to you."

"If we ever have sex are you planning on discarding me like you have them?" I had to know.

"Bella, since I still have not been able to get any of our innocent kisses out of my head, I doubt if you were ever kind enough to share your body with me I would ever be able get you out of my head at all. Don't get me wrong, I think sex with you would be .. Well, the best, I don't just want that with you. I mean, I do want sex, but I want to just be with you, anything involving you. Laundry, dinner, hanging out with our friends, helping you with homework, anything that has you involved is what I want to be doing. "Edward said with his smirk that had finally returned.

So Edward wanted a relationship with me, and thought that I would be the best sex ever. I couldn't help but smirk.

"So no pressure or anything on the sex part huh? I'm just suppose to be the best ever?" I teased, letting him know that I wasn't mad.

"oh Bella," he chuckled, shaking his head at me "I talked to the guys and they explained that when you have feelings for someone the sex is always better than just a random hook up, so since I have such strong feelings for you, I can only imagine the sex would be the best I have ever had."

I bit my lip, mulling this over in my head, Edward had strong feelings for me, wanted a relationship with me, thought I would be the best sex ever, AND was opening his heart up to me. God these panties are ruined.

"Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend, but I do have some requirements." I instructed, "First, thank you for being so open with me, it really means more then I can explain to you. Please continue to do so, I want us to be partners who can share anything, the good and the bad okay?"

"Okay, I can do that, honestly it is not easy for me, but for you, I'll do my best. Are there any other requirements?"

"Yes, the next is that you get the check while I hit the ladies room and we are going back to your place." I said giving him a suggestive smile.

"Yes dear!" he replied happily as I got up and headed towards the restroom. On my way to the restroom, I contemplated exactly what I planned to do with Edward when I got him alone. Sure he had a less then respectable past, but he hadn't been anything like that with me. I mean, I'm not without my own past sins as well, so it would be hypocritical of me to judge him on his past. Okay, so I might be a tiny bit jealous of the vile creatures who stopped by our table to hit on Edward. I mean here I was lusting after the man and wanting to get him all up in my lady business and they already had him. Given, I did an inner happy dance when he called ME his girlfriend and blew them off, My inner happy voice was practically yelling "In your face skanks".

Just as I flushed the toilet and was about to leave the stall to wash my hands and get back to Edward, I heard two familiar voices, and cringed.

"Can you believe Edward is with such a mousy girl? She must be a real freak in the bed to keep up with him." I heard the whorezilla known as Jessica say.

"Yeah I bet she lets him put in anywhere, anytime and that is why he keeps her around." Lauren the slut bag added.

"So, should we start the rumor she was born with a dick or that she fucked her entire college basketball team at once?" Jessicunt asked.

"How about that she is some kind of Make A Wish kid who wanted to be Edward's girlfriend before she died so she wouldn't die a loser virgin?" Whoaren added.

I had enough of these bitches. What where they? In the tenth grade? I groaned as I pushed the stall door open, slamming it hard, causing them both to jump as I walked up to the sink, conveniently in between them.

"How about you just say that Edward and Bella are madly in love and your whore asses are just sorry you weren't woman enough to keep him, let alone ever be called his girlfriend. Sure, you fucked, wow! Do you want a cookie for knowing how to something that third graders are doing these days?" I growled as I dried my hands.

"Oh, hiding out in the restroom since Edward dropped your homely ass after seeing us?" Jessicunt retorted.

"No, just trying to prepare myself for all the hot steamy sex Edward and I will be having once we get back to his place. You... Well, ladies I guess, have been to Edward's place right? God, isn't his bed just so fucking comfortable?" I asked knowing that Edward never took girls back to his place before.

Both girls just stood there with their mouths open.

"Might want to close those before something goes down your throat…oh wait that is probably what you are waiting for. Anyways good evening and fuck you." I shot as I stormed out of the bathroom in search of Edward. My Edward.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, if so please review and remember to check out Newport Living soon.


	13. Finale

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, we don't

Here is the finale to The Friend Game, sorry for the small delay =-)

* * *

**BPOV**

I was having the best sex dream…ever.

I was with Edward, and of course it was amazing. It was like he knew what my body wanted and needed before I even realized it myself. He was soft, gentle, and sweet at times, which I loved. Other times he was commanding, rough, and demanding of me and my body and honestly I loved that even more.

"Angel, it is time to wake up." I heard Edward say and realized Sweet Edward was back again. "Angel, please wake up. I know it is early but I got called into work and I'd like to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours before I leave." Sweet Edward said in my dream. I then understood that this might not be a dream, I mean come on - it's pretty shitty when your dream lover has to leave and go into work.

"Um Edward?" I asked in a voice that didn't sound like mine. Maybe I was moaning out loud and not just in my dreams last night.

"Good morning beautiful, I'm glad you finally decided to wake up. I'm sorry but I've got to go into work for a bit, I got called in for some emergency. I was hoping to tell you goodbye and not have to leave you a note or anything." Edward explained to me.

That's when my brain finally woke up and I quickly realized three very important things:

First, was that I was naked in Edward's bed.

Secondly the sex last night was not just in my dream. As I rolled onto my side to cover myself in a blanket cocoon, I noticed some gloriously sore muscles.

The third thing I realized was that I didn't want Edward to go into work, especially not after I realized the first two things and still had images from last night running through my head.

"Do you really have to go?" I whined. Yes, whined, I had my brain scrambled by a night of fantastic sex with the half man, half sex god known as Edward, could you blame me?

"Sorry, love but I really do, even though I don't want to. Trust me, I would rather stay in bed with you the rest of the morning, afternoon, and maybe evening. Hell, the thought alone is almost worth getting fired over." Edward chuckled, brushing some loose hair out of my face.

"Well, just give me a few minutes to get dressed and you can drop me off at my place on your way." I insisted, starting to sit up, but he stopped me.

"No need love, just hang out here. I'm hoping to get everything wrapped up and return to you shortly. Just knowing you're waiting in my bed should be more then suitable motivation. Hopefully you'll be just as I left you." Edward replied with a very sly grin. He hoped I would still be in his bed naked, and honestly at that moment I hoped I would be as well.

"Well I could use a bit more sleep. I am awful tired for some odd reason, and I was having this extraordinary dream before you woke me." I winked as I snuggled back into the bed.

"Sounds like a good plan love." he smiled, the most perfect smile, "I'll return as soon as I can." he said, leaning over and giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. Now I really didn't want him to leave.

"Bye Edward." was all I could think to say.

"Bye love." He said shortly before he slipped from the room and I heard a door close and lock in the distance.

I snuggled into the pillows and gratefully inhaled the sweet scent. It smelled like a mixture of Edward and fabric softener. I missed Edward but cuddling his pillow did make it a little bit easier to drift off to sleep again.

I would like to be able to say I returned to my previous dream and continued right along with it until Edward awoke me when he returned and once again made my dreams a reality. Yes, I would love to tell you that, but sadly that isn't what happened to me. Why? Because I have this friend named Alice and she likes to torture me.

_You ain't never had a friend like me. _

_No, no, no__Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre d'__  
__C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

I heard in the distance and I shot out of bed to find the offending noise to silence it. I stumbled around looking for my phone while wrapping myself up in the sheet from Edward's bed. I finally found my purse in the kitchen on the counter between his fridge and stove. I quickly jerked out my phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID because I knew who it was.

"Are you retarded Alice? Really the song from Aladdin as your ring tone?" I hissed at my former best friend. She had a habit of changing our ring tones, just to mess with us. We had gotten used to it by now, but sometimes, she picked some really strange songs.

"Bella can you put Edward on the phone please?" The silly bitch once known as Alice asked sweetly.

"I can't, he had to go into work at some ungodly hour this morning. Why do you need to speak to my boyfriend anyways?" I asked, although, part of me really didn't want to know what Alice had up her sleeve this time.

"Oh, that explains it then. Apparently your BOYFRIEND didn't quite fuck all the grouch out of you before he had to go into work." Alice exclaimed before bursting into a fit of giggles. I'll admit it, she got me there. I joined in laughing with her.

"Okay Punky Brewster, what did you really want this early?" I asked, knowing now that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

"I was going to congratulate you on finally getting some and ask if you wanted to join Rose and I for some breakfast this morning?" Sweet Alice asked.

"You two just want me to dish all the juicy details on last night don't you?" I asked not falling for her act.

"Yes please" Alice replied "though I doubt there was that much juice since you're practically the Virgin Mary"

"Okay Alice, do you want details, or not?" I asked her, sighing.

"Sorry, sorry." she giggled. "Do you have your car? Or do you need us to come pick you up?" she asked.

"Can you guys come get me?" I asked, "And, I'm only giving you details if you bring me a change of clothes, and please, don't forget underwear." I pressed.

"I'm not even going to dignify that one with a response, my dear Slutella." Alice laughed, "But we'll be there in twenty minutes, with fresh clothes."

"Thank you, see you soon." I thanked her, hanging up.

I decided to make Edward's bed, and to take a quick shower. By the time I got out of the shower, Rose and Alice were waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Thank youuu!" I practically ripped the bag from Alice's fingers as she held it out to me.

"No, I don't think you'll be thanking us during our meal." Rose chuckled, shaking her head. "Although, I'm not going to lie Bells, I'm proud of you, Emmett too!"

"Oh my god." I slapped my hand over my face, shaking my head as I walked into Edward's room to change. I couldn't believe my friends sometimes. No privacy, at all.

Alice, always the thinker, had brought me two changes of clothes, pajamas, and three pairs of underwear. I giggled as I quickly put on a pair of dark wash jeans, and a dark purple sweater. I almost jumped for joy when I noticed she packed my deodorant, hair brush, tooth brush, and body lotion. After this, I definitely owed her all the juicy details. I quickly brushed my teeth, and hair, braiding it quickly, and then walked out to the kitchen.

"Ahh, nice to see you are back on the land of the living." Alice giggled.

I rolled my eyes at her as I wrote a quick note to Edward, letting him know that I would be back soon. And we left.

About twenty minutes later we were sitting at the local Ihop, sipping coffees and picking at our breakfast. I had given them all the juicy details, much to my dismay.

"I knew this would all work!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together once she set her coffee cup down.

"Please tell me you got decaf." I mumbled, rolling my eyes at her.

"Bella," she rolled her eyes back at me, "You so owe me! This could be the love of your life! And you too skank!" she poked Rosalie's side.

"All hail the mighty Alice." Rosalie scoffed, chuckling at herself.

"Really, that's all I get, after all the work I put in?"she asked, looking almost horrified.

"Excuse me? All the work YOU put in?" I asked quirking my eyebrow at her. "I'm the one that had to go on a date with Emmett!" I playfully cringed.

"Hey!" Rose said, tossing her balled up napkin at me.

"I'm just saying..." I laughed, "Alice didn't do any of the work!"

"I was the brains of this whole operation!" she insisted.

"We're not even going to discuss that." Rosalie said, cracking up at herself.

"Hey." Alice frowned, looking miserable.

"Ugh, Thank you all might Alice, you have made our lives complete." I caved.

"I know." She smiled, her mood instantly perking back up. "Oh, before I forget to tell you, Esme called, she wants to know if you can do that house sitting thing, she didn't tell me when, she just told me to have you call her. She said she tried to get a hold of her little Eddie, to see if he could do it instead, but he never returned her call." Alice explained.

"Ooh! I completely forgot about that, thanks for telling me."

"Esme is such a sweet lady." Alice stated.

"I know, I'll have to make sure to call her when I get a chance."

"Yeah, when you're finished being a little slut." Alice winked.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"That reminds me, Bella, back to you and Edward." Rosalie grinned, devilishly..

"I already told you!" I whined, almost kissing the waitress when she appeared with our check.

"Bella, you are such a fun sucker." Alice frowned.

"More like a co-" Rosalie started.

"Excuse meee! What I do or do not suck is none of either of your business." I interjected, stopping Rosalie before she spoke way too much of her mind.

We paid the bill, and talked more about the boys on the ride back to Edward's. After about a ten minute argument, I convinced them that I would bring Edward to the apartment later, just so they wouldn't come in and embarrass me even more.

As I walked up to Edward's apartment, the closer I got, the bigger my smile got. I couldn't wait to see MY Edward. I Got to his door, and opened it to see him standing in the kitchen, wearing a pair of black pants, and a button up blue shirt, with his tie loosened, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked fuckable.

"hi love, I've been waiting for you." he said turning to face me, a huge smile spreading across my face.

I could get used to this.

It had been about two months for me and Edward. Two months since I officially became his girlfriend. Two months since the first time I spent the night at his house. Two months since I had been in complete and utter bliss.

Sure we had our off days, and our little disagreements, but we hadn't had anything too major happen. The weekend I house sat for Esme, he had given me a letter he wrote me, in case I wouldn't be able to accept him after I found out about his little "Friend Game." it was a sweet note, it pretty much told me that I had made him look at relationships differently. Of course I wasn't mad at him, and especially not after I read his note. I was falling for him, hard.

Was I afraid that he may hurt me? That he may return to his past ways? Of course I was, but love was scary, and dangerous, and a risk… but it was worth it, even if he ended up breaking my heart, I wouldn't regret taking a chance on him, not even for a second.

I had also found out that Esme and Carlisle were his aunt and uncle, and the "Little Eddie" she was always talking about, was my Edward. Whenever we had family dinners there, we made fun of him nonstop. It was cute. And it proved my theory that the world was an extremely small place.

Tonight, we were getting ready at his apartment to meet our friends at The Oak Room, and upscale bar downtown, for some important announcement that Alice had. God knows what exactly the announcement was, but I was excited to be going out none the less. Edward was a homebody, and I had no problem being a homebody with him, especially since we rarely had clothes on when we were home. But, it was nice to go out.

I giggled at the thought of us usually being sans clothes, causing him to look up from tying his shoe. God, he was sexy when he dressed up, when he tied his shoes, when he sneezed, when he was caught off guard. There was never a time when he wasn't sexy.

"What are you giggling at, love?" he asked, smirking, his emerald eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Nothing." I said innocently, too innocently. This meant he knew I was lying. He stood up and walked over to me, lifting me up, squealing, and laughing the entire way, as he tossed me down on his bed, tickling my sides.

"Nothing? Are you sure?" he teased, hovering over me, putting his weight on his elbows, and not on me, as he kissed my neck, and my collar bone, causing my train of thought to collide with my voice.

"Oh, uh, mmm-" was my brilliant reply as I closed my eyes, and smiled.

"mmhmm." he hummed into my ear as he kissed the soft patch of skin behind it. "Now, are you going to tell me what had you giggling like a sexy little school girl?" he said huskily into my ear, sending chills, the good, very good kind, down my spine.

"I was thinking about you, naked." I gave in like a pile of jello, I'd give this gorgeous creature anything he wanted if he kept talking in my ear like this.

"There should be nothing that gigglable about me naked." he nearly growled, playfully of course, nibbling my ear.

"Okay, Edward, you need to stop, or we're not going to make it tonight." I breathed, using all my strength to turn away from him.

"We can tell them you weren't feeling well, and I stayed home to take care of you." he said, his eyes twinkling.

"We can't, Alice will move the party here." I told him, and he groaned standing back up.

"Fine." he pouted, like a little boy. "But as soon as we get back here, you are mine." he brought his lips down to mine in a fierce kiss, letting me know he meant business.

"Good." I giggled, walking back over to the mirror, to straighten myself out, and make sure I looked Alice-approvable.

We made it to The Oak Room later than the rest of the group, not surprising. After we hugged and kissed everyone, and ordered our dinners, and drinks, Alice tapped her glass, and stood up.

"So guys, the reason me and Jasper called you here, was because we have a very important announcement to make." she was absolutely glowing, and I could only think of one thing: She was pregnant. But I bit my tongue and waited for her to announce what she was clearly excited about. "Jasper and I are getting Married!" she squealed, jumping up and down, we all jumped up to hug and congratulate them, and then hug each other. It was great news, they were obviously meant to be together.

"One more thing," Jasper added. _Aha! I knew it, they were pregnant!_ "we want you guys to be groomsmen, and bridesmaids, we aren't doing best man or maid of honor because we could never choose between our two best friends." he smiled, "so what do you say?" he asked, did he think any of us were going to refuse? He must have been crazy.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed, happily, calling the waiter over for a round of drinks, and shots.

"Of course!" Rose and I answered in unison; Alice was tearing up, with tears of joy. She was so happy, and Jasper was so happy, I was excited for both of them, and I found myself looking at Edward, wondering if we would ever have that.

**Edwards POV**

I was nervous.

Yes it was Alice and Jasper's wedding day so I really shouldn't be the one nervous but I planned on proposing to Bella at the reception and that had me nervous.

We had spent the last year together; it took Alice ten months to plan "the perfect wedding". She wasn't a Bridezilla, no she was more like a BrideHitler. Bella had been my- I don't want to use the term girlfriend because it doesn't really descript our relationship. We had been living together at our place, formerly my place, since the girls lease was up and they all decided to go their separate ways. So, I guess Bella has been by pre-fiancée, until today which I hoped to make it official and then someday soon my wife.

"Shouldn't I be the nervous one pulling out my hair?" Jasper asked as he came out of the bathroom to find me pacing and pulling at my hair, yet again.

"No you already have a fiancée who is soon to be your wife; you're fine so sit down and shut up, Groom." I replied and kept pacing. Jasper laughed, it wasn't with me because this wasn't funny so it had to be at me. "Keep it up Chuckles and I'll tell Alice where we really had your bachelor party" I threatened.

"As you were sir." Jasper replied, immediately shutting up, he was such an easy target sometimes.

I reached into my pocket and palmed the ring box that had formerly been kept at Aunt Esme's house the past two months so Bella wouldn't find it. Not that she would snoop through my stuff, but just in case no need to spoil the surprise.

I had planned a proposal already once, we had a nice dinner with family and friends and right as I got down on my knee, Emmett asked Rose to marry him. Stupid ass stole my proposal. I had to fake tying my shoe when Bella asked me what I was doing. Stupid ass Emmett always messing shit up for me.

"So when are you going to try asking her again?" Jasper asked.

"During our dance at the reception, I asked the D.J if he would play our song, yes, I'm hijacking your reception because Emmett stole my family dinner proposal. I swear to Christ, Bella seems so depressed helping Alice with this wedding and now helping Rose with hers. I'm seriously debating sleeping in a steel cup. She hasn't made it known, but she's dropped subtle hints that with everyone else engaged we should take the next step." I ranted.

"I would watch your back for Alice, she might not like it but if you have her blessing you have mine." Jasper replied.

"Thank you." I answered.

"So when we getting this started, I'm hungry" Emmett announced as he entered the room.

"As soon as the girls are done with the beautification process and are ready to line up we will take our place at the front with the priest." Jasper said.

"Ughh, I am hungry now!" Emmett whined, yes he was a five year old child. If he didn't eat soon I had no doubt he would likely throw a tantrum.

"Here's a candy bar." I said and handed Emmett a Snickers bar I had picked up as an impulse when getting gum earlier.

"Thanks." Emmett replied and ate half the candy in one bite.

"Slow down so you don't choke." I chided him. If kids were like smaller versions of Emmett I hoped Bella didn't want more than three or four, because I couldn't raise a dozen little Emmett's at once.

"Yes dad." Emmett replied and downed the rest of the candy in one large bite.

"Ass." I spat and rolled my eyes, such a child sometimes.

"Now, now kids, play nice." Jasper interjected.

"They are ready for us now." The priest Father Carmichael said as he stood in the doorway.

"Awesome, let's make you Mr. Alice Brandon then Jazz." Emmett replied and bolted out the door.

I chuckled and looked over at Jasper, who looked a little pale.

"You okay Jazz?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I know Alice is my forever but I'm still anxious about the whole thing." Jasper replied and looking worried for the first time ever that I recall.

"Jasper, Alice loves you and you love her and no matter what happens you two are made to be together forever. So get your ass out there and get your forever started so I can start working on mine." I advised Jasper and shoved his ass towards the doorway.

"Thanks Edward." Jasper thanked me as we made our way towards the front of the church.

Shortly after we took our places at the front Rose came down the aisle, wearing the pale purple bridesmaid dress that Alice had picked out, followed by Bella in the same dress. But God Bella looked gorgeous in that bridesmaids dress, better than anyone in this church. I swear I pictured her walking down the aisle towards me to become my wife right then and the thought of it made me more excited, and more happy than I had ever been.

I would like to tell you how great the ceremony was, and tell you how happy I was when Jasper and Alice finally became one, and that Emmett didn't eat everything in sight, but honestly, I wasn't paying attention. Between staring at Bella who was stunning and picturing the perfect way to propose to her during the reception I wasn't really there, well I was there, but all caught up in my own head and fantasies. I didn't hear anything until Emmett pushed me in front of him to walk back down the aisle after Jasper and Alice had made their way through the doors.

Bella and I walked out of the church hand in hand and over to the reception which was in a building across the street.

We made our way into the reception hall, and I was nervous, anxious, and maybe even a little nauseas. After the toasts were made, and the bride and groom had their first dance, and Alice danced with her dad, and Jasper danced with Aunt Esme, the DJ called me and Bella to the dance floor. Alice may have been a little angry, but I couldn't see anything but Bella, and the look of surprise on her face when _Gimme That Girl _started playing over the speakers.

"Edward?" she asked, confused, as I pulled her close and we began to dance.

"Dance with me, beautiful." I told her, sweeping a stray hair from her face. She smiled up at me, her eyes twinkling with wonder, love, and adoration. "Do you know how much I love you?" I asked.

"I think I may have a small idea." She replied, winking, "I love you too, ya know."

"Will you do something for me, then, love?" I asked her, knowing this was the moment.

"Anything." She responded. Which was the exact opening I needed.

I quickly dropped down to my knees and pulled the ring box out of my pocket and opened it and presented it to her. Her eyes widened immediately, and she brought her hands up to her mouth which had dropped open.

"Will you marry me and make me as ridiculously happy as you make me now for the rest of our lives?" I asked and was kind of nervous about her reply. I barely heard the gasps around us, and the squeals from Alice and Rosalie.

She squealed, tears brimming in her eyes, dropping her hand down in front of me, I chuckled, "YES!" she said as I placed the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly, just like Bella fit me perfectly.

Everything was perfect, I had finally got my happily ever after.

* * *

We hoped you liked it, join us on Facebook to talk about this or our other story Newport Living.

Link: .?id=1330715457#!id=100001037472823


End file.
